I'll Be The One To Build You Up II
by LauraBx
Summary: Continuation from I'll be the one to build you up. Set During Season 5. Now that Chuck and Blair are finally together, can they finally have the happiness they deserve? Especially with a little one on the way... Nate/Serena/Dan
1. Never Enough

**So I've finally decided to write a continuation to the last story, which im also posting as a completely new one here. I've got a few ideas of where I want it to go with this but would love to hear what everyone thinks too. **

**I have done a short(ish?) description of what happened anyway but if you want to read it..**

**It can be found here: s/7552612/1/Ill-be-the-one-to-build-you-up**

Previously: Knowing Blair is pregnant and there is no way it can be his Louis pays someone to kill Chuck. When Chuck is involved in a hit and run accident and is left for dead on the side of the street, Blair returns home early to see him in hospital. When Chuck finally pulls though he gets a visit from Jack who tells him he knows who did this to him. Meanwhile having spent the summer in LA, Nate and Serena meet up and reconnect again resulting in them sleeping together. They end up going back home as a couple but Serena soon leaves him for Dan. Completely heartbroken and finding out Louis tried to kill Chuck, Nate attacks him and tells him to tell Blair the truth. Denying it, he and Blair leave... resulting in her not speaking to any of them for days, until she notices they might be telling the truth. When Jack digs a bit deeper and finds out Louis is infertile he goes to the Empire to tell Nate. Nate and Chuck are off to help Blair pack her bags and leave Louis, but he returns before they get the chance to and finally admits the truth to them all, before leaving. After admitting their feelings for each other and finally finding out the truth about the baby, Chuck and Blair get back together and go for lunch with them all to celebrate. After Nate gets drunk and passes out, they stop off to pick up some of Blair's things to find Louis had returned while they were out and destroyed her room, scaring Dorota. With Louis taken away and arrested by the police, they both return home to the Empire where Chuck proposes to Blair. After returning from their first scan together they tell Eleanor and Cyrus the news, who still wants Blair to get married before she gives birth.

* * *

Waking up with Chucks arm around her, she looks over her shoulder to see him sleeping peacefully.

Slipping his arm off her she sits up slowly trying not to awake him, hearing him yawn and stretch out in the bed she looks back over to see him facing the other way and showing the top of his bare ass, all Blair can do is smirk to herself.

Looking over at the clock it was half 7 but she didn't care she had to tell Serena the news that she was engaged and getting married in a few weeks.

Walking into her room she went straight to Serena's bed, jumping on it excitedly. "S wake up, we have so much to discuss"

Serena just grumbled not wanting to be disturbed, "Serena I'm serious, wake up"

Pulling back the covers, Serena flew out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"Serena?" Blair said in confusion as she scooted down to sit at the bottom of her bed "What's wrong?"

Hearing the shower being turned on, she realised she clearly didn't want to talk to her. "Look if you're upset about Nate I understand, but you don't have to push me away. We don't even need to discuss it if you don't want to."

Moving closer to sit against the door she continued "I know you feel terrible for breaking his heart and I know apart of you still loves him. But you're happy with Dan now...Look if there is any doubt in your mind that's normal, it would just help if you opened up to me."

As the shower continued to run and still getting no reply, Blair decided to go through her bathroom door to check up on her.

Walking though the door, she glanced down to see Serena sitting with her back against the bath, knees to her chest sobbing into her hands.

Looking up at a shocked Blair she uttered "Shut the door."

Closing the door behind her she lay down beside her. "What's going on?"

"I don't even know where to start..."

"How about you start from the beginning? You know you can tell me anything" Blair said taking her hand in hers comfortingly.

Serena just looked to the corner of the room letting the tears fall along her face.

"Hey, look at me..." she whispered as she stood over her and moved her head to look at her. "What's wrong?" she whispered becoming more and more worried.

"You still have the shower running.." Blair noticed, moving over to turn it off, feeling Serena suddenly shoot forward she knelt forward and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Looking back to her throwing up, Blair finally realised what's wrong with her "How long have you known for?"

"About a week" she says grabbing some toilet paper to wipe her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was so ashamed, plus you had your own issues to deal with."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Serena"

"I have every reason to be ashamed of myself."

"Why?" Blair asked looking at her slightly confused.

Serena just looked up at her best friend as tears continued to fill her eyes. Biting onto her top lip to stop them from falling, she just looked back down at the floor devastated as she shed two tears.

Seeing the look of devastation on her face Blair had to ask "It is Dan's right?" Serena just shook her head.

"No, it can't be. Dan and I wanted to take it slowly this time and wait so it was perfect..."

"So whose is it?"

"Nate's I think"

"You think?" Not realising the disgust in her voice.

"Not like that, I haven't cheated on Dan so much so, that I don't know who I've slept with... I just don't remember."

"Oh S, you're not doing drugs again are you?"

"No" she answered immediately in slight disgust at her suggestion.

"I've done the math and it was around the time when we weren't speaking... I went to the Empire to see Nate and Chuck. I ended up getting drunk and high and staying up all night with Nate, I can't remember everything that happened either. I remember I kissed him and then woke up the next day asleep with him on the couch"

"Aw Serena I'm so sorry"

"Me too" she replies trying to stop herself from crying.

"But that doesn't mean for definite, have you told anyone?" Serena just shook her head before clutching her chest, wishing it would stop she leant forward emptying whatever else was in her stomach.

Sitting back in slight shock, Blair just rubbed her back for her comfortingly just as Serena had for her.

"It will be ok" she soothed. "Are you going to tell them both the truth?"

Lying back she rolled her head to face her "I'm going to have too"

Blair just nodded. "It will be okay, I'll be here for you. No matter what happens or what you decide to do..."

"I'm going to keep it"

"Well, let's hope where both having girls then" she beams placing her hand on her growing bump.

Smiling back Serena couldn't help but laugh slightly "Yeah. So what did you want to talk to me about anyway?"

"Well this is not exactly how I planned on telling you but Chuck proposed and where getting married in a few weeks. We haven't set a date yet."

"Oh my god Blair that's amazing. It's the Harry Winston ring as well I see...it's gorgeous." She said taking her hand and admiring the beauty of it.

"I know I'm so happy! I'm going to leave you to get yourself cleaned up. I'm so happy for you" she said kissing the side of her head before getting up and leaving.

"Thanks B, I'm so happy for you too" she replies as Blair closes the door behind her.

"You ok?" Chuck mumbles sitting up slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Good, come back to bed then" he smirked.

Getting under the covers she snuggled up to Chuck resting her head against his chest.

"You thought anymore about the wedding?"

"I just want to get married as soon as possible, they were right I need to do it before I have our baby."

"Plus you can't wait to go on the honeymoon I have planned for us."

"That to, I just want us to enjoy the time we have together alone. Not that I'm not excited for our new arrival..."

"No I understand and I want to make it the greatest time of your life." He leans down, running his finger under her chin and kisses her.

"Miss Blair" Dorota announces, knocking on the door.

"Come in Dorota"

"Miss Blair...and Mr Chuck, Eleanor and Cyrus want you downstairs ready for breakfast. They talk about big day with you, very important and very exciting" she squeals walking over and opening the curtains.

"We will be down in an hour" Blair replies, Dorota just nods before leaving.

An hour later they were downstairs having breakfast..

"So you're still happy with the Church as planned, then to move on to the plaza." Eleanor announced, checking off the list she had made.

"We also booked you the suite to stay there overnight." Cyrus added as Blair just smiled and clapped her hands ecstatically.

Eleanor pulled down her glasses to see Blair so unbelievably happy, Eleanor just smiled sweetly finally seeing her daughter filled with excitement and happiness.

Pulling her glasses back up she continued "I've spoken to Vera and your dress fitting is tomorrow, Charles you're getting your suits fitted tomorrow as well. Which brings me to my next question...How many bridesmaids are you having?"

"Three, that's including Serena who is going to be maid of honour"

"Of course, well who ever your picking has to come with you tomorrow for their dress fitting's as well. Charles?"

"Just Nathaniel is fine."

Hearing the faint sound of footsteps walking along the marble floor, she glanced over her shoulder to see Serena. Standing there waiting nervously, she took in a sharp breath trying to relax a little. Blair had never seen her like this before she was clearly tearing herself apart.

"Excuse for a moment" Blair smiled before pacing after her "Serena, are you okay?"

"No" she admitted "I'm going to tell them both now. It's such a mess but I have to try to sort it out...sooner rather than later."

"It'll be fine, good luck"

"Thanks B"

Letting the doors close in front of her, Blair stood there for a moment not sure how it was all going to work out hoping it somehow does.

"Blair sweetie, are you coming back to join us?" Chimed Eleanor, "Coming"

* * *

Hearing a knock on the door, Dan stops replying to his emails to see Nate standing in his doorway staring at him blankly "Can I come in?"

Dan just steps aside letting him walk past before closing the door behind him.

"Where's Serena?"

"She's not here she has been staying at Blair's for the past few days while I get some work done."

"Good"

"Why?" Dan asks confused.

"Do you love her?" Nate asks bluntly finally turning to face him, needing to know his answer.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer the question"

"Yeah... I love her"

"Good, that's all I needed to hear..." Nate stopped to sigh, "Well I hope that you will be very happy together" holding back his emotions he goes to leave.

"Nate, wait!" Dan said walking after him, until he stopped and turned around. "I really am sorry..."

Nate just stood there looking at him for a moment, clenching his jaw. In that moment he realised that yes it had broken his heart but he needed to move on and let them be happy...Nothing could change it back to how it was.

Pulling the door handle closed behind him, he stood there for a moment staring to the floor... finally letting go of the door handle he turns around to meet Serena's gaze as she turns around the corner "Nate..." she let out in shock.

"Don't go" she added, grabbing his hand as he tried to walk past her.

Turning to face her he knew he couldn't say no...How could he?

"I have something to tell you, both of you" pulling him off towards the door, she didn't even want to ask herself what he was already doing here.

Knocking the door Dan answered almost immediately "Serena...Nate?"

"Hey, we need to come in and talk"

"Look Serena its fine, I'm fine. I don't want to stand in the way of you two anymore."

"Nate that's not the reason I need to speak to you both. Sit down..." she said glancing to them both before looking down at the floor for a moment.

As they both sat down she took in a deep breath and looked back up, trying to find the words to say to them she was pregnant. Just looking at them both killed her, she had ruined their friendship and this was likely to bury it.

How could she even tell them and make them understand when she didn't herself. There was nothing she could say to make it easier, so it's best to start and hope for the best she thought to herself "I'm so sorry, I've messed you both around so much and what I've got to tell you isn't going to make it any easier"

They both looked at her confused as her heart began racing a mile a minute, the look on both their faces was killing her. She was madly in love with Dan but a part of her still loved Nate and after she broke the news she didn't know how either would react. It was just one big mess.

The lump that had formed in her throat continued to grow as her eyes flicked back and forth between the two. She could feel her stomach doing flips, she felt like she was about to throw up or pass out. She didn't know how to say it, she didn't know how they were both going to take it...all she knew was she had to swallow the lump in her throat as well as her pride.

All she could do was just say it... "I'm pregnant"

* * *

**All will be explained in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it anyway and let me know what you think.. xo**


	2. Be With Me

Silence plagued the room for a whole minute, which to Serena had had felt like a lifetime as she waited for their response.

Dan finally looked up at her..."How?"

Serena's eyes darted down instantly, trying to avoid eye contact "I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know we haven't even slept together yet so it can't be mine!" Dan snapped back as Nate just looked up at the uncomfortable situation unfolding in front of him.

"I know..." she said quietly looking up at him as she tried to fight back the tears that formed.

"Then what are you trying to say Serena, you've cheated on me and you don't even know who with?"

"No"

"Then who?" Serena's eyes darted subconsciously to Nate as Dan looked between them both in shock.

"Nate?"

"Dan it's not like that..."

Raising his hands to his face he couldn't believe what he was hearing as Nate looked stunned. "It's exactly like that, you cheated on me with him"

"No Dan please, listen to me"

"No" he spat in anger "I don't want to hear your excuses Serena...I'm done"

"Dan please..." she begged reaching out for his arm, he snapped his arm away spinning around to face her just shaking his head.

"I love you" she cried.

"Clearly" he said looking at her, fighting his own tears he utters "I need some space..." before grabbing his coat and leaving.

Serena just leans against the door crying, while Nate just sat there staring at her shocked.

Finally beginning to calm down, she moves over and takes a seat on the couch next to Nate.

"Its mine?" he utters looking across at her confused.

"I think so."

"How"

"That night at the Empire with you and Chuck"

"Then..."

Serena just nodded "I remember we kissed..."

_Blowing out the smoke she starts giggling before taking another sip of her cocktail._

_Handing it back to Nate he takes another drag as Serena rests her head against the couch, looking up at his face "I miss this"_

_"Huh?" he glances to her placing the joint back onto the table, before leaning back with her._

_"I said I miss this...us watching films, drinking, just like we used too."_

_Nate just smiled at the memory of it. __"I'll always remember that time me, you, Chuck and Blair went to see Space Jam."_

_"Oh yeah, we all loved that movie..."_

_Laughing Nate replies "Yeah, until Chuck accidently spilt his drink all over Blair"_

_"And all over her new Louis Vuitton Purse" Serena added laughing._

_"Yeah she was not happy. I think I've actually got it on DVD."_

_"Really"_

_"Yeah, let me check" stumbling to his feet he makes his way over to the cabinet, flicking his eyes through the countless DVD's he finds Space Jam and places it into the machine. Settling down next to her he pours them both the rest of the cocktail mix, before pressing play._

_One and a half bottles of champagne and room service later they were three quarters of the way though the film._

_Digging her spoon into the rest of the chocolate fondant she took a huge bite of it, not taking her eyes away from the screen. "Have I got all of it?" she slurs as she licks around her mouth._

_Laughing Nate replies "No" before placing his hand on her cheek using his thumb to wipe away the melted chocolate from her face, making her freeze instantly._

_Sucking the chocolate from his thumb he looks up at her, their eyes meet staring and studying each other._

_Nate's heart starts racing, just thinking back to the countless times they had looked at each other like that._

_Serena couldn't help but feel the same way too, it was hard to know if it was the buzz of the alcohol or just the spark that still remained between the two... all she knew was she felt something for him in that moment._

_Nate couldn't help it he needed to see if they could still work, leaning forward slowly and bringing her face to his he kissed her slowly._

_Feeling her kiss back it became stronger and more passionate as their hands began grabbing each other._

_"I really am sorry for everything" Serena blurts out pulling her lips away from his._

_Nate's eyes looked back up at her slowly "I know you are."_

_Staring at each other for a moment Serena could feel the pain in his eyes as he looked down at her and it killed her to think she had caused it. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down on top of her and began finding his tongue with hers as her hands slid down to cup his face._

_Letting her one hand go free she began helping him take of his shirt, pulling it over his head he tossed it to the floor as he went and began kissing her jaw line. __As his left hand gripped the back of her neck his other slid up her thigh making her moan slightly at his touch, he began pulling down her red laced throng before discarding it on the floor._

_Pulling himself up straight he undone his trouser button before sliding his trousers and boxers off in one quick motion, stepping out of them he led back down on top of her as she wrapped her legs around his hips._

_Looking down as her eyes glistened in the light he shook his head in almost disbelief "I love you" he whispered as Serena nodded before replying softly "I know."_

_His lips smashed against hers as he slowly made his way along her neck before lifting her dress up slightly._

_Moving his hands slowly up her thighs, stopping at her hips he slid into her in one quick motion making her moan in pleasure..._

"I do too, I can't remember much of that night"

"Neither can I... I remember waking up the next day asleep on your lap, resting my head against your chest." Nate just looked to the floor, as his mind had a slight flashback.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh god... I just remembered something"

"What?"

"Well I was doing the buttons up on my trousers and knelt down to pick up my shirt... as you began pulling down your dress. You whispered to me 'That was incredible' I agreed and..." He said trying so hard to think back. "That's it, that's all I can remember." Nate said in annoyance.

"I can't even remember that" Serena laughed slightly before realising what that meant. "So it did happen?" Nate just nodded.

"So where do we stand in all of this?"

"Look" Nate began turning around to face her taking her hands in his "I'll be there for you, however you want to deal with this. If that's coming with you to have an abortion or coming for the scans and classes, I'll be there to support you every step of the way." Serena just smiled so touched by his words.

She had been so worried and nervous at how he would take it and seeing him willing to support her no matter what, really made her realise why she had fallen in love with him all those times and why apart of her still did.

"Thank you" she smiled leaning forward and hugging him.

"So have you thought about what you want to do?"

"I'm going to keep it. I'm sorry I've had to put you in this situation, but I can't tell you how pleased I am that you're going to help me though this."

"Of course, I got you into this mess the least I can do is be there to support you through it. It does takes two you know" he winked playfully as Serena just laughed slightly before hitting him.

After a moment she began looking to the floor upset..

"Dan will come around, I can tell you're really worried and upset about how he took it."

"I really fucked up this time Nate"

"Hey, look at me" he said as she glanced up at him. "Your Serena Van Der Woodsen, you'll pull through this. Plus how could Dan ever stay mad at you, especially when we both can't even remember what happened...fully" he smirked.

"I know, but we have the proof of it"

Nate just nodded slightly not sure how to reply. "Look I've got to go, tell Dan it was my fault... I did kiss you first after all"

"Nate you don't have to..."

"Serena its fine...I'm fine" he breathed out clenching his jaw tightly "I don't want this to ruin the two of you especially after everything. I'm your friend and his, and if you need anything and I mean anything at all let me know. That goes for both of you" he smiled tightly gesturing towards her stomach, placing a kiss upon her forehead, he left.

Closing the door behind him he rushed around the corner, collapsing to the floor he was desperate to breathe.

He felt like his lungs were starved of air. Clutching his chest he let out a dull cry, finding it so painful to not admit the truth to her. Part of him was ecstatic to become a father especially with Serena, but a part of him died knowing it didn't really change a thing.

Serena was having his child, Serena... he thought to himself. It shook him immensely to find out but had filled him with so much promise to, only to have them ripped away like that. Pulling himself up off the floor he took in a deep breath trying to calm himself, he could feel his heart racing and the air continuing to escape his lungs.

He needed to get out of there and fast...he felt sick, unable to breathe.

As he ran down the stairs he took his phone out of his pocket, dialling the first person he could think of "Hey man it's me, I really need you right now... is there any"

"I'll be there, see you at the Empire" he replied instantly noticing the panic and state Nate was in.

"Not there..." he interrupted.

"Ok, how about 21?"

"I'll be by the bar" Nate replied erratically before hanging up.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry I have to go, Nate needs me" he announced standing up before walking off to pick up his coat.

"Hey what's wrong, is it Serena?" Blair said pacing after him.

Chuck just glared at her in confusion "He didn't say...why, what do you know?"

"Nothing"

"Blair..." he said tilting his head knowing she was lying.

"Bass" she smiled innocently.

"Blair..." he repeated

"Serena's pregnant..." she said looking down at her feet, knowing she would have to give in eventually.

"What"

"Its Nate's" she added as Chuck smirked at the news laughing slightly.

"Bass..." she asked knowing when he was hiding something too.

"They slept together at the Empire a few weeks ago."

"How do you know that?"

"Now that would be telling" he said running his fingers across her jaw line before placing a kiss on her lips.

Slipping on his coat he pressed the button for the elevator again.

"Bass..."

"Tell Eleanor and Cyrus I'm sorry, but I really have to go"

"We are discussing this when you get back, you're going to tell me how you know that."

"How about I show you...later" he winked getting into the elevator as the doors closed behind him, Blair just smiled.

* * *

As he walked into club 21 all he could see was a shaken up Nate sitting at the bar alone doing shots.

"Don't you think you should calm down a little..." Chuck said placing his hand across his back before sitting next to him "We have all day."

"Hey, thanks for meeting me..."

"Course, two of your finest scotches please" he gestured to the bartender.

"Serena's pregnant...and it's mine" he laughs slightly still in disbelief, playing with the shot glass in his hand.

"You love her though don't you?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Then I don't understand?" Chuck replied, passing him his scotch as he takes a sip of his own.

"That's just it, it doesn't change anything. It doesn't matter that I'm the father."

"Of course it does Nathaniel, she might still be with Humphrey but that still doesn't take away from the fact that you're the child's father."

Nate just looked down into his scotch, swirling the liquid around as Chuck continued "be there for her, prove to her you're the man she deserves to be with, not some pauper in Brooklyn. Your having a baby with her Nathaniel...nothing is more important than that."

"How can you be so sure"

"Just look at me and Blair... I never thought about having a child, let alone at twenty. But I've honestly never been happier, because the woman that's carrying my child means the world to me. I love her more than anyone could ever imagine, just like you and Serena."

Taking the glass away from his lips he just looked to Chuck slightly, realising what he had said was completely right. "When did Chuck Bass become so good at giving advice?" Chuck just laughed.

* * *

"_I'm fine B I promise. I'll be home later to tell you how it went...when he finally comes back. S x"_ Serena typed into her phone before pressing send.

Serena just wished Dan would come home so they could sort this all out properly, they would have too she thought to herself because she wasn't leaving until it was.

Walking around the loft she needed to find something to pass the time, noticing his laptop she walked over and sat down in front of it.

Shaking the mouse, it slowly came back on opening up to his emails. Flicking through them she saw emails to Alexandra, Jenny, Junk mail and a hotel booking... Clicking on it, it was a reservation for the Roosevelt Hotel including a dinner, as well as a bottle of champagne reserved at mad46 their rooftop lounge.

Serena's heart sank when she looked down at the date he booked it for, "today" she whispered to herself.

They wanted it to be perfect and he was going to surprise her with a romantic weekend together. She just sat back in the chair staring at the screen blankly, she couldn't believe she was meant to be having a romantic weekend together with Dan but instead they were almost broken up.

Looking to the clock at the bottom of the screen another minute had passed. It had been over an hour since she told Dan the news and got the reaction she had dreaded, but what hurt the most was that he didn't even want to hear her out or let her explain.

Hearing the door click open she span around in her chair to see Dan closing the door behind him.

Throwing his coat on the couch he walked into the kitchen placing a carrier bag onto the counter. Running his hand though his hair he took in a heavy sigh and glanced around the room quickly...before looking back up to see Serena sitting there looking at him.

Looking across to her he was still unsure of what to say, having been so hurt and upset by her betrayal he couldn't bare to be in the same room as her. Yet the clear look of sadness in her eyes was eating away at him the more he looked at her. He couldn't help but feel that deep down she was devastated too.

What was she even still doing here he thought to himself, he expected her to have gone ages ago...to sort things out with Nate and their new family. The bitterness of his thought shocked him slightly but at the same time didn't, he was upset and clearly angry.

With his arms spread out holding onto the kitchen counter he looked down at the bag, he couldn't look at her any longer "what are you still doing here Serena?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He looked up at her confused.

"That right now...we should be on our way to the Ritz to spend a romantic weekend together, yet you can't even look at me"

"and do you blame me Serena..." He said looking to the side quickly trying to calm down, "you cheated on me, and you're having a baby with Nate... How do you expect me to feel?" he asked before answering "Hurt, betrayed...Because I do."

"It isn't like that Dan, if you let me explain you'll see..."

"See what?" He interrupted snapping at her, "that you really did love me and didn't mean to hurt me?"

"Yes"

"It's too late, you already have" he said defeated, shaking his head.

"Dan please, what happened with Nate meant nothing...neither of us can even remember it. We were both too drunk and stoned to know what we were doing." She got up out of her chair and walked over to him.

"You know I would never have left Nate if I didn't love you, so do you really think I would risk what we have by sleeping with him intentionally" Dan just looked down "No.." she whispered, answering her own question "I wouldn't...because I love you Dan" She announced, reaching her hands out to touch him.

"Don't" he spat tearfully bringing his hands away from her. Looking up at the ceiling he needed a moment to try and compose himself "I can't do this anymore Serena. It's bad enough that you cheated on me...and with Nate. But to fall pregnant by him as well...it's killing me..." he said bluntly as tears fell along his face.

"I know" her lip trembled slightly. "It's killing me too that this baby isn't ours Dan." Dan just looked back up at her face, studying it carefully.

As her eyes began to fill she continued "But I can't...I can't get rid of it. I have to start growing up and taking responsibility for what I've done." Dan just nodded.

"But I honestly can't imagine doing this without you, I need you to help me through this" she sobbed as she began pouring her heart out. "I know this isn't our child, that I always pictured it to one day be but that doesn't mean I want this to end..." She cried looking at him for his answer...nothing.

She had nothing more to say, she had said everything and poured her heart out to him and still got nothing. There was nothing more she could do but wait.

"I think you should go..." She said looking around trying to think clearly. "Go, spend the weekend away at the Ritz" she announced grabbing her purse. "If you still feel like this is it for us after that...then, that's fine." She smiled at him slightly trying to pull herself together.

Rubbing the tears from under her eyes she threw her coat over her arm and left. Dan just looked on and watched her leave, as the door slammed shut and echoed around the loft all he could do was think she was completely right.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, i've got an idea of where i want to go with this but love hearing feedback from you all.**

**Also thanks for the Reviews on the previous part of this story etc, really apperciate it!**

**Let me know what you think anyway.. xo**


	3. Stay With Me

Dan did need space he did need time away to think. Did he want to bring up a child with Serena?

Of course, he always pictured them having their own children together one day. But could he raise and love another man's child? He did with Milo he thought to himself, but this was different...He thought Milo was his at first and Serena's would never be his biologically.

He was sure Nate would be there for her and his own child, so where did that leave him?

Dan was still trying to get over the raw hurt he felt having found out about her and Nate, and hadn't even begun wondering if he even wanted to be with her after that, let alone raising the child that resulted from it.

He needed space... he needed a drink he thought to himself grabbing a can of beer from the bag on the counter.

* * *

Lying in her bubble bath eating macaroons, Blair's phone started ringing "Hello?" she answered to relaxed to check or care who was calling.

"Hey beautiful" he began, making her smile instantly. "Is it okay if Nate stays over yours tonight? He's pretty inebriated at the moment...I don't really want to leave him on his own in this state."

"Of course, I'll get Dorota to set up a bed for him. Is he okay?" She asked concerned.

"He's not great... He will be fine once he's sobered up"

"_Mate...I'm getting tisss round okay?_" he slurred in the background.

"Yeah that's fine Nathaniel"

"_Two more please Keith_"

"Who's Keith?"

"The poor bartender he's renamed" Blair just laughed on the other end of the phone.

"_Hey Chuck, who are you talking too_?" Nate said swaying towards him on his stool.

"Blair" "_Ahh let me speak to her_" he said taking the phone out of his hand "Helloooo Blair" he said chuckling to himself slightly.

"Hey Nate, are you okay?"

"I'm okay" he sighed resting his elbows against the bar, both hands on the side of his head. "Serena is having my baby..."

"I know" she said slightly sympathetic.

"I love her so much too...I just know nothing will change and I'll be pushed out of the picture"

"You won't" "How do you know...she doesn't even love me anymore"

"That's not true Nate, she still cares about you. I can still see it."

"Then why? I don't get what went wrong between us"

"Neither do I" she said honestly, yet feeling so sorry for a severely heartbroken Nate on the other end of the phone.

"Just hurts, you know?"

Blair nodded "Yeah...Look Nate, do you remember when we were about 14 and we went to feed the ducks in the park in the winter?"

"Yeah"

"Do you remember we were talking about how we were going to get married one day and have kids..?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Do you know what I thought to myself, as we sat down on the bench cuddling up together? I thought to myself that you would be an amazing father some day. Who taught his son how to play lacrosse and take his daughter to the park to feed the ducks just like we used too, and I still believe you will be an amazing father and be the person Serena needs for support."

Nate just nodded solemnly, placing the phone on the bar and downing his drink.

"Blair?"

"Hey, I hope he's okay... come home when you're ready. I'm just taking a bath right now."

"Wish I could join you..."

Blair smirked "Maybe another time"

"There will be another time..."

"_Hey Chuck, let's go grab something to eat and go home_" Nate interrupted.

"You sure"

"_Yeah, I just want to go home._"

"Might see you sooner than we planned" he smirked hanging up the phone.

* * *

Stumbling out of the lift Nate went head first, crashing to the floor.

Picking up a soaking wet Nate off the floor he held his face with his one hand as the other started taking off his coat for him.

"Mr Chuck" Dorota whispered, walking over to him.

"Can you give me a hand?" Dorota just nodded, helping him take off Nate's coat, suit jacket and shoes as Chuck held him up.

Having passed out Dorota could tell he clearly had a lot to drink.

"Where's he sleeping?" he whispered as Dorota pointed to a blow up bed in the living room.

Dragging him towards the living room, he put him down on the bed as Dorota put a blanket on top of him and a bucket to the side.

Taking off his own shoes and his soaking wet coat he began "Thanks so much for your help...he's in a bit of a state at the moment."

"I can tell, sure Mr Nate fine once sobered up."

"I hope so" he began, placing his coat on the hook "He's pretty devastated about Serena"

Dorota nodded "Do you think Mr Nate and Miss Serena work it out?"

"I hope so. I know how much Nate loves her...he always has in some way. He would do anything for her... But she loves Humphrey." He said rolling his eyes and folding his suit jacket up neatly.

"I think not having the easiest upbringing has made me realize how important it is to have them both there for you. I guess I just hope Serena comes to her senses and raises their baby together and not with Humphrey."

"Miss Serena pregnant..?"

"Uh..." he froze "Yes, sorry I thought you knew" Dorota just shook her head stunned. "Please don't say anything, no one knows"

Dorota just nodded "Course Mr Chuck"

"Thank you Dorota, is Blair upstairs?"

"In room"

"Well goodnight Dorota, if your leaving it's probably best you take my limo or a cab. There's torrential rain outside."

"Thank you but I'm staying here for week, busy helping Mrs Eleanor with wedding" Chuck smiled as he made his way upstairs to Blair's room.

Turning his head around the corner he could see her sitting down in her navy silk lingerie brushing her hair. Leaning against the door frame he just took a moment to admire her.

She was just sitting there so calm, peaceful and glowing, she was gorgeous he thought to himself. She was nearly four months pregnant and her growing breasts were just about contained in her navy silk lingerie dress and her tiny ever-growing bump was popping through too.

His heart began racing as the blood began pumping rapidly through his body. He couldn't help it his body needed her as he felt himself getting harder.

Walking over to her he threw his jacket across the room. Placing his arm around her neck he pulled her in to kiss him passionately, pulling her up to her feet she melted into him.

As his fingers ran down her neck she pulled back with his arms around his "Hi you"

"I missed you" he uttered

"I can see" she smirked looking down at his growing bulge.

"But you know what we agreed on last night..." she began, placing her hand down to touch him.

As she began stroking him softly she pulled her hand away, "Not until after the wedding" she said making him bite out at her teasing.

"Ohh" he groaned "You do know how to torture a man"

"I learnt from the best" she winked pulling him towards her as she made her way to the bed.

"How's Nate?" she asked getting into bed.

"Not great, he's passed out down stairs... thanks again for letting him stay here."

"Its fine, I couldn't let him be on his own in that state."

"He needs her" he said beginning to take his clothes off.

"Clearly, but he needs to start being more responsible and adult about it... she's not going to need him otherwise"

"She needs him too Blair"

"But she loves Dan Chuck."

"She did...she's become blinded with what their relationship used to be and how he can be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nathaniel is the father. Dan should step aside and leave them to be a family. Especially if he loved her as much as he says he does."

"You would have never have done that, if it was me in that situation."

"I would have. I let you go so you could be happy with Louis because you deserve it, even if that meant watching you move on and later have kids with him. I loved you too much to stand in the way of your happiness. All Dan is doing is standing in the way of that and the child's. The child deserves to have a mother and a father that will love him no matter what." Blair just looked into his brown eyes intently, smiling ever so slightly.

She soon realized what his issue was. It wasn't to do with the fact he still didn't like Humphrey and thought Nate and Serena belonged together, though probably that a bit too.

It was more to do with the fact they were this child's parents and they needed to be there to support it together, something Chuck never had and suffered because of.

"I agree but there's nothing we can do about it"

"Don't be so sure about that" he said jumping into bed with her.

"What's that supposed to mean Bass, don't get involved it's none of our business."

"Isn't it? Where practically in the middle of it all"

"Well don't do anything until you've at least told me first okay?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way" he said pulling her on top of him and kissing her sweetly.

Brushing her hand along his cheek, she took in all his features studying his handsome face.

"I can't wait to marry you" she whispered making Chuck smile.

"Neither can I...Mrs Bass" he whispered back as she placed both her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a long kiss.

"Then not long after our little boy will be here"

"We're having a girl Chuck.." she smiled.

"Well it wont be long untill we find out who's right"

"I guess not" Blair said rolling over her side of the bed and began closing her eyes.

Rolling over he began spooning her as he placed her hand over her stomach protectively "Goodnight Gorgeous" he whispered before placing a kiss upon her shoulder.

"Night" she whispered back placing her arm near his and intertwined their fingers together, shuffling back into him they both closed their eyes together.

* * *

As the lift opened, her feet padded against the marble floor as drops of rain fell behind her.

Since leaving Dan's she had gone for dinner on her own and spent hours walking around Manhattan in the rain to gather her thoughts. Being caught up in the rain for the past 4 hours hadn't bothered her, she was too numb wondering what she was going to do next.

Her life was a complete mess, in the space of 21 hours her life had completely turned upside down.

Placing her shoes on the floor that she had taken off in the lobby, she threw her wet coat on the hook.

Hearing a quiet muttering sound, she walked slowly into the living room unsure of what she would find.

Picking up a statue in her hand as protection she took slow steady steps towards the noise, turning on the lamp she braced herself for who it could be.

"Nate" she let out, nearly giving herself a panic attack. Putting down the statue, Nate's eyes flicked open ever so slightly.

Smiling at the image of Serena, it took a second for him to realize she was actually there and woke up instantly. "Hey" he said swallowing hard with nerves.

"Hi, sorry I woke you."

"It's okay, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better"

"You're soaking...here take this you look freezing." He said noticing her shaking slightly from the rain.

Taking the blanket off him, "I'm fine..." was all she could say as he placed it around her.

"Thank you" she smiled at his kind gesture.

"Where have you been anyway?"

"Just out, got caught in the rain"

"Well let me go and make you a warm drink, to warm yourself up on"

"You don't have to"

"Its fine, I could do with one anyway" he said stumbling off towards the kitchen, Serena following just behind him.

"So did you finally speak to Dan?"

"Does it count as speaking if it was more him shouting?"

"I guess not" he said warming up some milk on the stove. "Still taking it really badly huh?"

"Yep, he let me explain but he was still too angry to care. I told him to spend time away to think about it and if he can move on from this"

"That's a pretty bold move"

"I know. I don't expect him to forgive me instantly, but I want us to try to work through it calmly like adults"

I know, I can tell you really want him to hear you out but I think you'll just have to wait till he's calmed down first." He said pouring the warm milk into the chocolate and stirring.

"Your right"

"I always am" He said smirking as she playfully hit him, "Hey, hot drink here..." he said bringing his hands into the air smiling.

Getting out the whipped cream he squirted some on top of the hot chocolate before popping some on her nose. She smiled instantly trying not to laugh, moving forward she went to hit him.

"Hey, hey hot drink" he said grabbing his drink putting it into the air, before backing away smirking. Wiping the whipped cream off her nose and sucking it off her finger, she grabbed her own cup and they made their way back to the living area to sit down together.

"Oh Mr Nate, Miss Serena... thought I heard someone."

"Yeah just us, sorry we were just making ourselves a drink" he said taking a seat right next to Serena, making Dorota smile sweetly.

"Oh yes" she said being too caught up staring at them both for a minute, "I get more blankets" she panicked before rushing off.

"So what do you think? It's pretty good right" he said taking another sip of hot chocolate.

"Yeah it's not bad, thought it would be a lot worse" She smiled laughing slightly.

"Hey I've got skills I'll have you know"

"Oh really?" she laughed again.

"Yes really" he laughed back.

"I make a pretty good hot chocolate for one"

"Ok I'll give you that, it's not the worst I've ever had. Two..."

"Two, Uhhh….I can dance."

"I don't think Soulja Boy, counts as dancing"

Nate just laughed "How little faith you have in me, remember a few years ago when I spent a couple of weeks with my grandfather?"

"Yeah"

"Well he taught me to do the waltz"

"You can't dance the waltz…"

"I'm telling you I can. Fine to prove it, dance with me" he said standing up and reaching his hand out to her.

Taking it he pulls her in, hands holding straight in front of them as the other holds on to eachother's shoulder. As they link their hands together, they begin spinning around the room slowly before taking slow steps around the room.

"Wow, I stand corrected. Why didn't you tell me you could dance?" she said slowly moving around the room with him.

"Don't know, you never asked I guess" he said gazing into her eyes.

"Well I'm very impressed" Nate just smiled as Dorota turns around the corner.

Slowly backing away, she takes a seat on the stairs watching them both.

"Do you know what I really regret though" Nate said as his mind ran away with him.

"No, what?" she said looking up at him sweetly, as Nate just took a moment to take in her beauty.

"That I should have told you"

"Told me what, that you could dance?"

"No, just how perfect you were for me, I always thought it but...just never said it."

"Nate" Serena begged.

"I should have told you" he says, letting go of her.

"Nate wait" she says pulling him back into her. "Do you really mean that?"

Nodding he replies "Of course" Looking at him, she had had one of the worst days of her life and here was Nate being incredibly sweet and supportive even after everything she had done to him.

Her head screamed don't, but her heart couldn't help it... Her hands slid up to cup his face as she pulled him in for slow kiss.

A minute later she was pulling away "I'm so sorry" she said flustered.

"I-I-I should go" she stuttered walking towards the stairs passing Dorota on the way.

Who had seen the whole thing and jumped up quickly. "Serena" he begged standing there, before collapsing back onto his bed.

Running his hands along his face he lay back watching her walk up the stairs to her room.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are happy with how its going so far**

**Thanks to everyone who's favourited this story, glad to know people out there are reading this!**

**Thanks too Nica, jasibug777, chairilove, kriest and the guest who have reviewed the story.**

**Nice to see how quite a lot of you are Serenate fans?! **

**I have to admit i loved Dan and Serena in season 1 and beginning of season 2, then Chair came along!**

**But after the sheer crap that was season 5, i have sort of fell in love with Serenate and realised how lovely and cute they are together?**

**Could just be me, anyway would love to hear who everyone else liked through the seasons... xo**


	4. I'm Fading

Taking a sip of coffee, he was reading the business section of the newspaper when he heard a deadly groan.

Bringing the newspaper down, he looked up to see a fragile looking Nate as Chuck smiled and began laughing slightly "Dear me Nathaniel, you look rough"

"I feel it, where's the coffee?" he groaned.

"Over there" Chuck pointed to the counter, "Do you even remember much of last night?"

"Not really, I remember drinking a lot. Then going to eat at a pizza place I think that was? Oh, and kissing Serena" he smirked.

"What?"

Nate just nodded, not able to get the massive smile off his face.

"You sure it wasn't one of **those** dreams" he said raising his eyebrows at him.

"No man, I'm telling you we kissed."

"When"

"When I was downstairs, she came in and woke me up..."

"Wait, so then what happened" Chuck smirked thinking Nate had gotten lucky.

"She apologised and left"

"I'm sorry to say this to you Nathaniel, but you know that kiss probably means nothing...right?"

"Yeah" he said agonizingly, "I know" running his hands though his hair Nate took a sip of coffee. "I just wish it did, I felt us connect like we used too, you know?"

"I know I'm sorry man" he said patting him on his shoulder.

"It's hard to accept she loves Dan when I can still feel us connecting, even more so now she's carrying my child"

"Look no one wants you two to get together more than I do, but you have to stop doing this to yourself. In a couple of month's time you'll be a father and you need to prove to Serena that you're ready, and can be that person she needs for support." Nate just nodded.

"By the way Nathaniel, don't forget we are getting our suits fitted at one." he said looking to his watch as he gestured to his choice of clothing.

"What isn't Blair's purple velvet robe suitable?" he said giving Chuck a twirl as they both started laughing.

"I'm not saying anything"

"Hey no judgment, I've heard you've worn this before"

"That is true. Look I've sent Dorota to the Empire to pick up some clean clothes for you as well. So you better hurry."

"Ok, I'll just take a quick shower and come back down." He said before running upstairs.

* * *

"Serena...you okay in there?" Blair said tapping on the bathroom door.

"Uh huh" she uttered unconvincingly.

"Well I'm dressed ready, so I'll wait for you downstairs. I'll grab some dry crackers for you to settle your stomach...they were a lifesaver when I was at that stage. By the way..." she said looking at herself in the mirror. "We'll have to go shopping once we've finished getting our dresses fitted, I can just about fit into this"

"Fine with me" she smiled before feeling nacreous and began emptying her stomach.

Turning around the corner Nate almost bumps into Blair "Sorry didn't see you there" he said placing his hands around Blair's waist to stop himself from bumping into her.

"Its fine, how are you?"

"Hungover"

"I'm not surprised..."

"I know sorry. Thanks for letting me stay over"

"It's fine. You know I'm always here if you need me, couldn't leave you on your own now could I?"

"No I guess not. But just so you know that offer works both ways"

"I know" Blair smiled pulling him in tightly for a hug.

"Hey while you're here, is it okay if I use your shower to get ready?"

"That's fine, though Serena's in there at the moment. I'm sure you can use the one in my mother's bedroom."

"Thanks" he smiles as Blair makes her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Nate stood there for a moment looking to her bathroom door. He was desperate to speak to her after last night he just didn't know where to begin. He still had no idea what was going on between them both, but he was going to have to speak to her soon enough, right?

Walking towards the door he knocked softly "I won't be long B… I think I'm nearly passed this wave of morning sickness"

"You ok?" Nate said opening the door as Serena just looked up at him, mouth parting slightly in shock.

As her eyes flicked slowly down towards the floor, she could feel the sick feeling in her stomach rising up again.

"Serena?" he asked waiting for his answer as she leant forward throwing up again.

Rushing to her side he laid down beside her and began rubbing her back softly "that's it" he whispered.

"You shouldn't be doing this for me Nate" she managed to utter.

"Of course I should…" he said softly as he continued to rub her back.

As it managed to ease off Serena just leant forward crying into her hands "I'm so sorry"

"Why what's wrong?"

"For last night, I should never have kissed you." Nate just closed his eyes slowly for a moment in slight devastation.

"Don't be sorry…" he pleaded taking her hand in his, "I know last night meant nothing, but please don't be sorry for what happened"

Serena just nodded, wiping her mouth she laid back against the bath and placed her head onto Nate's chest.

"I don't deserve someone as kind as you" she said softly.

"You don't know how wrong you are. You deserve someone who will sacrifice anything to be with you, and treat you the way you deserve." he replied, brushing her hair away from her face.

As Serena lay there in Nate's arms feeling the soft beating of his heart against her she smiled, she couldn't deny she still had feelings for him and that they were slowly re-emerging.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think that was the last of it"

"Good…." He said placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I have to go and get ready"

"Thank you" she said softly as the corners of her lips curved ever so slightly as Nate just nodded before leaving.

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror he began tugging softly on his suit jacket making sure it was perfect. It was.

He was standing there in a beautiful cashmere and silk black suit, finished off with 480 single cut diamonds studding the outline of the suit. "You look good man"

"Thank you Nathaniel, not looking too bad yourself" he smiled back as Nate stood there in his own black cashmere and silk suit.

"Thanks, though trust you to have your own one of a kind suit encrusted in diamonds"

Chuck just smirked "You know me Nathaniel, always one to impress"

"So gentlemen, what do you think?"

"They're perfect, thank you Stuart."

"No problem, everything shall be ready by next week" he nodded as Chuck just smiled.

Changing out of their suits they leave "So what do you say to a game of basketball?"

"You're on, though afterwards I have to go and see Jack in hospital"

"How is he by the way?"

"I think he's alright, just need to check up on him"

"That's fine I have to start looking for a job anyway."

"You're looking for a job..." Chuck said slightly shocked as he raised his eyebrows at him.

"You were right. I need to get past this and support Serena and prove to her I'm ready...especially if Dan isn't."

Chuck just patted him on the back smiling. "Very proud of you Nathaniel, what kind of job are you looking for?"

"I have no idea. I'll speak to my grandfather and see what he says"

Chuck nodded "As long as he doesn't suggest you work with your cousin."

"Don't worry I won't be accepting a job to work with him anytime soon"

* * *

"What do you mean you kissed him?" Blair asked, looking through some gorgeous Chanel dresses.

"I don't know B, he's just been so supportive and understanding...I just couldn't stop myself from kissing him."

"What does that mean you want to get back together with him?"

"No..."

"You can't keep messing with his head like that S, he really does love you"

"I know, I just don't know what to do anymore. I love Dan but he's not speaking to me or forgiven me for what I've done. Then there's Nate..."

Blair just raised her eyebrows looking to her, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"...he's been amazing. I wouldn't have gotten through this so far without him but..."

"but that's it?"

"I don't know, my life is such a mess right now and my heads not far behind it"

"I couldn't find it, but I found a similar purse" Penelope said walking over holding out a cream Chanel purse

"Not bad, go see if you can find this dress in my size" Blair announced throwing a black strappy dress at her, as Penelope smiled sarcastically before walking off.

"Serena I get that your head is all over the place" she said rubbing her back. "But I think you need time to decide, yet again between Nate and Dan and for good this time."

Serena nodded "You're right. I just don't know what to do..."

"You will, just give it time..."

"They have your size" Penelope interrupted again much to Blair's distain.

"Great, ring Jessica and see if she's managed to get us into Gramercy Tavern" Blair said shooing her away.

"When its right, you'll know" she finished, trying to comfort Serena.

A short car journey later and they were all having lunch together.

"Blair it's always been my dream to be your bridesmaid..."

"Do yourself a favour and stop talking right now" she snaps cutting Jessica off instantly.

"Yes, I have picked you both to be my bridesmaid and as you should yes be extremely honoured, I don't care for your rambling." Serena just rolled her eyes at Blair's bitchy comment. "Now, how are the preparations coming along?"

"We invited everyone you wanted, though Nelly Yuki declined..." Penelope smirked

"Why?"

"Because she's at Yale, you know the place you didn't get into but she did? Plus she hates you"

"Right..." Blair smiled angrily.

"And have you managed to track down the two people I've banned from making an appearance at my wedding?"

"The one that shall not be named is still in London, England."

"The other..."

"The other we can't seem to find at the moment"

"What? What do you mean you can't find her?"

"We've searched everywhere but she's off the radar"

"Clearly you haven't searched everywhere or you would have found her"

"B calm down, it will be fine." Serena said.

"No S, everything has to be perfect and I have to make sure it is."

"It will be, Georgina isn't going to ruin it for you, I promise."

"Blair we still have over two weeks till your wedding, we will find her. I'll get Is and Kati to help too." Penelope promised as Blair took a heavy sigh.

"Ok, I just want everything to be perfect"

"It will be. Everything is nearly done."

"We also have to talk about which groomsman is taking who up the aisle?" Jessica said smiling.

"Well Chuck said he only wanted Nate as his groomsman, but when we talked it through further...we agreed on Eric being there which he agreed to as well."

"Well that still leaves us one down?"

"I did say Dan for you S but Chuck wasn't having any of it."

"That's probably not a bad idea given the situation we're in."

"Why what's going on with you and Dan? I thought you were both back together after breaking Nate's heart." Serena just frowned realising that's how people saw what happened between them, which wasn't far off being correct really.

"Thanks P"

"What it's true though? You and Nate get together, less than two months later you break up"

"Yes thanks Penelope, you can shut your mouth now" Blair snapped as Penelope just smirked at her "So you and Dan..."

"Are not speaking, not even sure if we are even together at this point..."

"Why what happened?" Penelope continued to pry as Serena looked to Blair.

Blair just nodded slightly letting her know it was okay and she was here for her, before moving her hand to take hers as it rested nervously on her leg.

"I slept with Nate...and I'm having his baby"

Jessica just stared at her wide eyed as her mouth just dropped in shock. Penelope's mouth parted slightly for a second before snapped quite loudly at her "What! You cheated on Dan with Nate, and now you're having a baby with him?" Blair just gave her daggers from across the table.

"Yeah pretty much" Serena uttered quietly. "I cannot believe this, so you've screwed them both around...quiet literally"

"Hey, just because Nate never slept with you, doesn't mean you can snap at Serena" Blair fired back to her best friends defence.

"What for being a slut? Yeah I think I can, still screwing both Dan and Nate around." Jessica just moved her seat away from the table, feeling the tension about to hit breaking point.

"It's not like that" Serena said.

"Isn't it S? You've always gone back and forth between them two...karma was bound to bite you in the ass eventually"

"It was more than that"

"Yeah you love them both we already knew that. But really, leaving Nate for Dan to just cheat on him anyway...with Nate too. Then to fall pregnant by Nate as well...that's low even for you S."

"Look no matter what you think I do love Dan, and yes I am having Nate's baby but that doesn't mean..." Serena snapped before all four phones started going off, which meant only one thing...Gossip Girl.

_"News just in, as it seems one BFF is having a bass-tard...the other is having a baby with Nate. Yes you read correctly, S who recently broke N's heart for Lonely Boy. Has now cheated on him and conceived a little Archibald, we should have known you two would get together again eventually... we just didn't think it would be so soon S. Our condolences to poor Lonely Boy who I guess will be just that."_

Blair read before scrolling down to see a picture taken from across the room, of all four of them having lunch together.

"Great..." Serena whispered putting her head in her hand.

"Penelope if you had just shut your mouth none of this would have happened"

"Your blaming me for this? It was bound to come out eventually."

"Blair its fine, just leave it" Serena said devastated that everyone would now know about it.

As Serena just sat there staring at the table, the waiter came over with their starters.

Putting the plates down in front of them, all Serena could smell was the overwhelming smell of prawns making her instantly nacreous. Looking up from the table opposite her, it was right in front of Penelope and her instant thought was 'Is god really trying to torture me here? Penelope...really' Putting her hand against her nose and mouth the smell was still incredibly strong.

Taken a bite of her salad, Blair just looked over to Serena quickly before noticing she didn't look well, following her gaze she realised.

As Serena swallowed hard to speak "Penelope do you mind..." she began, swallowing hard again. "...the smell of prawns makes me sick" she managed to utter.

"What one of these" she said lifting it up towards her on her fork.

Serena just gagged before running off towards the toilets, much to Penelope's pleasure.

"I'll go" Jessica said leaving the table to walk after her.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Blair asked bitterly.

"I learnt from the best" she answered as she tilted her head and carried on eating.

Hearing her phone go off she leans down into her bag and reaches it out looking to the screen instantly. A text from Chuck...

"_Dinner, later..? x" _she smiled as his dirty innuendo.

"_If you're lucky.. ;) x" _She texted back, as Chuck realised how his honest proposal for dinner together had gone down.

"_Thanks ;), but I was honestly asking you out to dinner tonight? x" _

"_Pick me up at 8 x" _

Pushing the door open to the ladies Jessica walked in to hear Serena crying, feeling sorry for her instantly she asked "Serena you okay?"

"I'm fine" she cried whilst sitting on the floor in the cubical.

"You don't seem fine" she said walking towards the cubical she was in. "Can I come in?"

"Sure" she said opening the door before moving back.

Taking a seat next to her Jessica didn't really know what to say. She hardly knew Serena, course she knew who she was she had read all about her life from Gossip Girl, but didn't know her personally. "I wouldn't listen to Penelope everyone knows she's a bitch."

"She's right though, I shouldn't keep messing them both around"

"You want this baby though don't you?"

"Yeah of course"

"Then that's all that matters... I wouldn't listen to Penelope or what anyone else says. Blair will be there to support you"

Serena smiled "Yeah, it's just not how I wanted it to come out..." before she could finish her sentence her phone started ringing, glancing to the screen it was her mom.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews nice to see alot of you are Serenate shippers ;)**

**Looking back at Season 1 and 2, it's so cute to see how much Nate loved Serena and i still think he does even now!**

**But i did ship Dan and Serena back then, but this was back when i actually liked Dan so...**

**Anyway, not much Chair interaction as i would have wanted but i can assure you their Date will certainly make up for it ;)**

**Though to pre-warn you it will be pretty smutty haha. Also 10 days Chair fans till season 6! Hope your all as excited as i am! xo **


	5. My Hand Searches For Your Hand

"Great, it's my mom" she said sighing heavily before answering the call. "Hey"

"Hi Serena, darling how are you?"

"I'm fine mom" she began as Jessica gestured she was leaving _"I'm going to leave you to it"_ she whispered as Serena mouthed _"thank you"_

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"and there isn't something you want to tell me?"

Serena just froze thinking back to when she found out...

_Sitting on the edge of the bath she began tapping her black and gold Manolo Blahnik's on the marble floor nervously as she held onto the bath tightly. Looking over to the pregnancy tests on the side of the sink, her heart was racing and pounding out of her chest as she tried to steady her breathing._

_She was over a week late she thought to herself, it couldn't mean what she thought...surely?_

_She hadn't slept with anyone since Nate, which was three months ago now and had had her period on time like usual every month earlier._

_Something just didn't feel right, she was never late but she couldn't see how she was._

_As the last-minute passed, the alarm on her phone went off which to Serena blanked out all the noise around her bar that. Everything else sounded so faint and distant and she felt like she had been hit by a brick wall that had knocked her into this trace, wondering how she was going to cope if it wasn't the news she expected._

_Finally pressing her phone to stop the alarm she stood up taking a few steps forward towards the sink._

_Taking in two deep breaths and gazing at herself in the mirror she prayed she wasn't pregnant._

_Lifting up the first one she flipped it over quickly, looking down at it...two lines, positive. As she proceeded to lift up another two, both showed up the same result she dreaded._

_"Pregnant" she whispered raising her hand to her forehead shocked and panicked._

_With one last flip she turned over the last...4 weeks pregnant._

_Feeling her feet go weak she collapsed to the floor holding onto it tightly, letting out a dull cry she couldn't believe what was happening...pregnant, how? _

_Finally pulling herself together somewhat, she began tracing her memory back to four weeks ago._

_"Empire...Nate" she said in realisation and shock. _

"Serena?"Lily repeated, waiting for her daughters answer.

"Yeah there is, but I can tell you already know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to...I promise this wasn't how I wanted it to come out."

"How long have you known for?"

"Just over a week, I was going to tell you..." she reassured her.

"Well now I know I'll ring up Dr Matthews and book an appointment for you to get rid of it."

"What?"

"For you to have an abortion"

"That's not what I want" she said in slight disgust and confusion.

"What do you mean that's not what you want?"

"I'm not getting rid of it mom, I'm keeping it."

"No you're not, you're not married, you haven't got a job...I'm not letting you do this and ruin your life."

"Good thing I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I don't need your permission. I'm keeping this baby whether you like it or not."

"Serena how are you going to support this baby on your own with no job"

"I'm not on my own...Nate wants to be there for us both. Look I'm not asking for your permission or acceptance, I want this baby and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me."

"Fine" Lily said defeated knowing there was no way she could rationalise with her daughter now.

"I just don't think you have thought this all though and how much it's going to impact your life. You're only 21 Serena, you're still young"

"You weren't that much older when you had me..."

"Yes but I was married to your father and in a much more comfortable situation. Look I'll support you but I want you to really think about it."

"I have" Lily just went silent for a moment trying to think of what to say, "... I'll see you soon." she said before hanging up the phone.

Placing her phone down on her lap she took in a steady sigh.

'How has my life become so messed up?' She thought to herself...she no longer had Dan, didn't have her mom's acceptance either. Now everyone knew what had happened recently and were clearly making up their opinions on her.

Pulling herself up off the floor she went out towards the sink and began sorting herself out.

Finally satisfied she looked presentable she joined the rest of the girls for lunch "You okay?" Blair said looking up at her concerned.

"I'm fine" Serena smiled before sitting back down and enjoying her salad.

Getting a nudge and a nod from Jessica she spoke up "S, I'm sorry for being so hard on you about Nate and Dan it's just..."

"It's fine" Serena interrupted not even lifting up her head.

"Okay, thanks." Penelope finished as silence just hit the table.

"So who are you picking for the other groomsman?" Jessica asked trying to defuse the awkward silence in the air between them all.

"Not sure, guess his Uncle Jack? I really don't know."

As Serena finished her salad and pushed her plate to the side, they all sat there in silence till the waiter arrived removing their plates.

"Your food shall be alone shortly" he smiled before leaving.

"So, do you know where Chuck is taking you on your honeymoon?" Penelope asked.

"No he won't tell me a thing, all he has said is to pack for warm weather."

"Do you even have an idea of where he might take you?"

"Honestly, I don't I'm quite excited really"

"Sure it will be somewhere amazing, he is Chuck Bass after all"

* * *

"Hey granddad, great to see you again" Nate said shaking his hand, "What's made you come back into town."

"You actually" he says taking a seat.

"Why did you come all this way to see me?"

"I've got a proposition for you. I'm opening up a publishing company called The Spectator and I want you to be in charge of running it."

"What me? I don't know anything about running a newspaper."

"You'll be fine, I've got great promise in you Nathaniel. Out of all of your cousins you're the one I can rely on to do this."

"But I wouldn't even know where to start?"

"I've put in a great team for you who know what they're doing. I've also bought in Chloë Carlyle who will be there to support you and help you learn the ropes. So what do you say?"

"You really want me to run this publishing company for you?" Nate asked again confused.

"Yes, I think it will be great for you...especially if you need a job for your new family."

"What?"

"I know about you getting that Van Der Woodsen girl pregnant, I haven't spent the past couple of hours on the phone to your new team to not find that out."

Nate just nodded "I was actually looking forward to speaking to you today about a job, and wondered if you had anything. If you really think I can do this... I accept your offer" he said smiling as they both stood up and shook hands.

"Thank you so much Granddad"

"So is it true that you're about to start having your own family?"

"Yeah, though it's a lot more complicated than that. We have a lot to work out, but I can't wait to be a father and start working at The Spectator to make you proud."

"You will" he said patting him on the back.

"Now let's go, I'll show you your team"

"I'll be right down" His granddad just nodded making his way downstairs to his town car.

"_So everyone knows about us two and our news? Hope your okay x"_ Nate typed into his phone before pressing send.

"_You're now looking at the owner of the new publishing company The Spectator x" _he texted to Chuck before pressing send.

"_Very proud Nathaniel, sure it will be a huge success. Round two tomorrow, show you how to really play basketball? X" _

"_You're on, was all luck today x" _

Chuck just smiled at his reply as Jack wheeled himself back into his room, "Chuck, nice to see you again" he said shaking his hand.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, nothing a good nurse can't kiss better" he winked as Chuck smirked.

"What have the doctors said about your leg?"

"I should be fine. The bastard shot me just above my knee and narrowly missed any of my main arteries or bone, but because it was so close range it went all the way through my leg. I'll need a lot of operations to repair my muscle but they have said they're bringing in a top specialist to do it so it should all run smoothly."

"I'm sure it will"

"I'm telling you now Chuck when I'm able to stand and walk again, he will have what's coming to him, I can assure you of that."

Chuck nodded, "Anything you need Jack, just let me know. I'm just sorry you got into the middle of it all and got shot"

"It's fine he wanted me to mess with you in the first place anyway. While your here do you fancy giving me a hand?" he said gesturing to the bed.

"Oh of course" he said jumping to his feet, walking over towards him.

Lifting him under his arms Jack sat on the edge of his bed, putting his one good leg up Chuck held his other by the ankle, slowly putting it on the bed too.

"Thanks. How's Blair by the way?"

"She's good thank you. I'm hoping she's not become too stressed with the wedding, especially with it being only two weeks away now. I would love for you to be there when I get married, hopefully you will be out of here by then."

"I hope so"

"After saving us both I really couldn't think of anyone better" Jack just smiled.

"Well I'll try my best, but I wouldn't miss it for the world little nephew"

Hearing two faint knocks on the door, they both turn around to see two twins standing in the doorway.

"Ah, I see my present's have arrived..."

"Jack Bass, right?" One of them asked.

"Yes, now come here..." he smirked gesturing for them both to come closer.

"I have to go, but I'll see you soon" Chuck smiled, letting the two twin girls dressed as nurses in.

"I'll see you soon Chuck" he said as the two girls joined him in bed.

Chuck just smiled at his smirk, before leaving.

* * *

Standing at the bottom of her stairs head to toe in Hugo Boss, he was in a pink and white houndstooth pattern shirt as he straightened his red silk tie as he waited patiently for her arrival.

With his woven pattern grey suit jacket over his one arm, he looked to his 1735 Blancpain watch. "8.15" he whispered to himself, luckily he knew Blair well and had told the maître d' to have their table ready for 8.45pm.

Looking down to his dark grey suede brogue patterned shoes he hated it when she made him wait, it made him anxious and excited.

Like a little boy waiting for morning to come on Christmas day, he thought to himself.

Studying his shoes, he made his way up making sure he looked perfect for their date. Pulling down his cuffs he walked towards the mirror before running his hands through his hair.

Getting his phone out of his trouser pocket to pass time, he looked to see a photo message from Nate.

Opening it there stood Nate in the middle of his new team in his navy Armani suit. Smiling it was great to see his best friend happy for once, given how upset he had been recently. He couldn't help but feel proud that Nate had listened to his advice and was clearly happy and finally moving forward to try to get on with his life.

Hearing the sound of shoes making their way along her marble floor he span around to see Blair walking down the stairs. He instantly smiled at the image of her in her beautiful red Jenny Packham dress.

Walking towards the bottom of the stairs he went to greet her, as he held out his hand she took it tightly, as she made her way down the last couple of steps to the floor.

Bringing her hand up he placed a kiss upon her hand before leaning down and placing a kiss on her ever-growing bump "As stunning as always" he smiled in his husky voice.

Blair smiled back as she straightened the back of his collar...'Damn it' Chuck thought.

Following his collar down to his tie she placed her index finger to the opposite side of his cheek and she placed a kiss on his lips, pulling away slowly "Don't look to bad yourself Bass, so where are you taking us?"

"Daniel?"

"Sounds great" she smiled linking their fingers together before making their way to the elevator.

As the doors opened Chuck held back the door, letting Blair go in first.

He took another look at her from her black Christian Laboutins up to her backless knee-length dress, up to her beautiful brown curls that bounced of her shoulders.

Stepping in beside her, the lift closed almost instantly as Blair practically jumped on him, kissing him she began pulling on his collar "Wow Blair" he said taking her arms and looking at her."What's going on, I thought you wanted to wait till after the wedding?"

"I do, but I can't help it. I don't know what's wrong with me, I've felt sort of...ugh...horny all day"

"Really" Chuck looked surprised.

"Yeah, my hormones are all over the place. Ever since your text earlier that's all I could think about"

"Must be before then because you thought I was sending you a dirty text" Blair just blushed as the elevator doors opened.

Slipping on his suit jacket they made their way towards his limo, opening the door he let her go in first as he followed in behind her.

"Arthur, take us to Daniel please" he said before putting up the divide.

Before he could say another word Blair's lips found his as her one hand gripped the back of his neck, the other began undoing his trouser button.

"Blair stop!" he said pushing her away, "As much as I really want this. I promised you we weren't going to sleep together till after the wedding and I really want to keep that promise to you."

"Chuck you don't understand, I don't think I can wait two weeks. I want you" she purred seductively in his ear.

"We don't even need to have sex, we could do...other stuff" she said moving closer breathing heavily into his ear, as she edged her neck closer to him.

Feeling her hot wet breath against his ear he took in her scent as he felt himself edging closer to her neck until he bit down hard onto his lip and swallowed hard.

Feeling him so close to giving in she moved to plan two, pushing him down so he was lying down on the back seat she slowly took off her black laced thong before straddling him.

Moving down she began kissing his neck before unbuttoning his top "Blair...Stop" he groaned trying so hard to stop himself getting hard for her.

Placing hot, wet kisses along his rugged chest her hand went down to unbutton his trousers.

Slowly moving her hand down, she felt him almost erect for her as she began gripping it slowly.

"Oh Blair...please...don't" he groaned trying so hard not to give in.

Placing a few more kisses she grips it softly pulling it out of his boxers, moving down slowly she placed a kiss on his tip before licking up and down slowly.

Soon making Chuck completely hard for her "That's better" she purred.

As her lips went around him she began to move her head up and down his shaft slowly, making Chuck finally give in to her.

As she got faster, she could feel him almost lose control before she stopped making him go crazy at her teasing before continuing.

Not ready to lose and give in, he sat forward placing kisses to the nape of her neck slowly followed by a bite and a slow lick of his tongue.

Pushing her down so she was now lying on her back he gripped the back of her legs, propping them up on his shoulder. Starting at her knee he began kissing and licking his way down till he got to where he could win back control.

Gripping her thighs he began to devour her folds, making her moan in pleasure.

"Now..." she panted "Now" she screamed at him but he didn't listen, as she went to dig her nails into the back of his neck he took them and gripped them above her head as he continued to devour her.

"Oh Chuck" she screamed in pure ecstasy about to reach her peak he stopped, relishing in the power he now had over her.

Before she knew it he had slid into her, with her hands pinned to the leather seat and her ankles now wrapped around his waist.

He started off slowly before speeding up and going deeper "Blair...I can't" he panted.

"What?"

"The baby, its freaking me out...what if I'm hurting him?"

"It's a girl and you're not"

"But what if I am" he said worried as he slows down almost to a stop.

Gripping his face she glares into his eyes, "You're not hurting her I promise."

Nodding his head finally being reassured she pulls him close and kisses him.

As he carries on where he left off, it wasn't long before they climaxed together falling into a sweaty heap on the back seat.

"Mr Bass, where here" echoed into the back.

Sitting up they both began sorting themselves out, doing up his trouser and shirt buttons he grabbing Blair's thong holding it up in the air smirking.

Smiling back she took them and put them back on before scooting out of the limo door with Chuck.

Taking his hand she smoothed down her dress with the other before walking into the restaurant with him, "Bass" Chuck said walking up to the maître d'.

"Ah monsieur Bass we have been waiting for you, this way" he said showing them to their seats.

Taking a seat at their table the maître d' handed them a menu each "What would you both like to drink?"

"We will just have a pitcher of water, thank you"

"Course sir, I'll be back to take your order shortly" he said before leaving.

"Chuck why aren't you drinking"

"No reason, just think its best that I don't drink...especially while you can't"

Blair just looked at him in slight shock but smiled sweetly "You don't have too"

"I know, but I want too" he smiled taking her hands from across the table.

"I'd do anything for you, and this is something I really want to do for you. Plus all the drinking to try to cheer Nathaniel up is taking its toll" Blair just smiled.

As they both continued to look through their menus, they maître d' came over with their water "Are you both ready to order?"

"Yes, can I have the duck terrine to start? Then the oven baked black sea bass..." she said before looking to Chuck and smirking.

"For you sir"

"I'll have the duck as well followed by the slow baked thinly sliced... striped bass" he said slowly, looking to Blair the whole time as she blushed.

"Thank you, it shall be along shortly."

"So how was your day?"

"Eventful, Penelope was a total bitch to Serena over lunch when she found out about her and Nate."

"Please, she's only jealous he didn't get into her pants"

"I know that's what I said. Then it got leaked to Gossip Girl and the atmosphere after that, you could just cut with a knife"

"Yeah I got the blast, was Serena ok?"

"Not really, Lily now knows and didn't take it well either."

"That was to be expected. Sure it will be fine when they see's how hard Nate is working to get a better life for them all. He's got a job by the way"

"Really, where?"

"He's the owner of a new publishing company, The Spectator"

"That's amazing"

"Yeah, he sent me a photo actually of him in his new office with his team" Chuck said taking his phone out of his pocket and showing Blair the photo.

"That's great, he looks so happy there."

"I know doesn't he? About time too, nice to see him not pining over Serena for once."

"Yeah, Serena needs time to sort her head out and make her decision."

"Yeah, hopefully it's the right one."

"Your starters" the waiter said placing two dishes down in front of them.

As they began tucking into their starters, all of a sudden Chuck felt his fiancée's foot trailing up and down his thigh making him swallow his food quickly "Blair...wasn't your ride here enough?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Nope"

"Really" He replied.

"I don't know, my hormones are all over the place."

"Clearly. I've already broken our promise...I refuse to give in again"

"Is that a bet?"

Laughing he replies "No"

"We'll see"

"No we won't, it will be in our wedding penthouse suite in the plaza."

Blair just smirked she did love a good challenge.

As the mains came and went, Chuck paid the bill before they both left.

As Chuck slid into the limo and ordered Arthur to take them back to the Empire it wasn't long before Blair tried her luck again.

"Hey" he said grabbing her arms again before holding them in front of him.

"I know you want too" Blair said softly as Chuck just smirked, "Of course I want to, but it's not happening again. How about I finally show you how I knew about Nate and Serena instead?"

"Really" she said accepting defeat this time.

"Yeah"

* * *

**First I have to say this would have been posted hours ago, if it didn't keep refusing to save everything i had done!**

**It's honestly taken me about 3 hours to do to try to save something.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are really enjoying the story so far.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and favourite it, nice to know people are still out there reading it!**

**Let me know what you think of the chapter anyway, always like hearing back about it. **

**Anyway I may be posting my next chapter the following week as my flu right now is kicking my arse to be honest.**

**On a more positive note, GG première in 3 days time!**

**I am so excited especially after the new sneak peek they posted and seeing how cute Chuck and Blair are together 3**

**I'll probably be watching it online on monday as i live in the UK :(**

**I hope you all enjoy it anyway, let me know what you think about the chapter xo**

**or the GG episode ;) as I now have Tumblr: lballardx**


	6. One Step Closer

Pulling open the storage compartment under the seat, he flicked though the many CD's and DVD's he had before lifting out the one he needed.

"Here it is..." he said before opening up the DVD player and putting it in.

As the DVD player ran it began showing CCTV from inside his penthouse at the Empire, fast forwarding to 10pm he pressed play.

"How long have you had CCTV in your penthouse?"

"About a year now"

"and you never thought to tell me?"

"No" he smirked.

"You're disgusting" she said slapping his arm.

"There you have it..." he said as Nate leans forward slowly bringing her face to his as he kisses her.

"Wow, they're really going for it" Blair said watching Serena kiss him back passionately as their hands begin grabbing each other.

**One week later****...**

"Serena, are you ready?" Nate shouted up from downstairs.

"Yep" she appeared at the top before making her way down.

"Finally, I don't want us to be late for our first scan."

"I know, sorry... I'm just really nervous and excited."

"Me too" he smiled as Dorota made her way out of the kitchen.

"Good luck Miss Serena and Mr Nate"

"Thank you Dorota"

"Can you tell Chuck, I'll meet him here later to talk about our meeting" Dorota just nodded smiling as she watched them go into the elevator.

A short car journey later and they were waiting to be called in "I'm so nervous Nate, what if something's wrong with the baby?"

"There won't be"

"But..."

"But nothing, stop worrying everything will be fine I promise. It's not like the baby will have three toes...though judging by your feet."

"Hey" she laughed slapping him, as Nate couldn't help but laugh too.

"See that's more like it" he smiled.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen" the midwife called.

Looking up at her they both took in a deep breath before following her into the room, Serena lay down on the bed as Nate sat beside her.

"So Serena do you know how far along you are?"

"About six weeks I think?"

The midwife just nodded, "Let's have a look shall we?"

Making sure everything was ready she started searching for the baby.

Serena just looked nervously to Nate beside her as he stared at the monitor intently.

Looking down she could see his hand shaking nervously on his leg, reaching her hand down she took his as his eyes finally fell down to her. Finally seeing how scared she was too, he squeezed her hand tightly before moving himself closer to her.

Before they knew it the baby's heart beat echoed though the room "There's your baby, you're just over six weeks pregnant."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, you've got a really healthy baby. It's normally a good sign if you can hear a good strong heartbeat at six weeks. I'll give you both a moment" she said looking to Nate before leaving.

As Serena turned to Nate he was sitting there smiling as two tears fell along his face, wiping her own tears of joy she spoke "You okay?"

"I'm fantastic. I can't tell you how relieved I am that everything is okay."

Serena nodded "I know"

"Thank you" he smiled leaning down and kissing her forehead. Slowly moving his head back to look at her "You don't know how happy you've made me."

Moving her hand behind his neck she pulled him down and began kissing him slowly as their tongues started to find one another's, as her hand searched and gripped the back of his hair, his slid up and cupped her breast. Propping his one leg up on to the bed his other hand slid behind her neck as he felt the kiss become even more passionate between them. As her one hand continued to grip the back of his hair making him bite down on her bottom lip her other went down to cup his ass.

"Ahem" came through the room with two knocks on the door.

Looking behind him there stood the midwife with a judging look on her face, jumping off the bed he began straightened his suit jacket "Is it possible that we have a photo of the scan?"

The midwife just held up an envelope in the air "Uh, thanks" Nate smiled awkwardly as Serena pulled her top down and stood beside him.

"Thank you, look forward to seeing you for our next one" she said following Nate out of the door as they both began giggling.

"Looking forward to seeing you for our next scan?"

"I know" Serena laughed, "I'm pretty sure she's going to refuse to see us again."

"I wouldn't be surprised"

* * *

Coming out of Blair's bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, Chuck ran his fingers through his soaking wet hair as Blair began pacing the room.

"Well, have you found her?! What do you mean no! I thought you said you could handle this Penelope... Don't blame it on those two it was up to you and only you to find her. My wedding is in less than a week, five days... You better hope you do. Goodbye!" she shouted before hanging up.

"What was that all about?"

"Penelope still can't find Georgina and if I don't know where she is how am I supposed to make sure she doesn't ruin our wedding because you know she will the girl practically wants me dead..." she didn't stop to take a breath as she sat down on her bed.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down." he said taking her hands.

"Everything is going to be perfect I promise, Georgina will not ruin this day for us, I've got my best security covering our wedding for that exact reason. So please try not to worry about it, everything will be perfect ok?" he said softly dipping his eyebrows down to reassure her.

"Ok" she smiled raising her head and kissing him.

"Everything is sorted for our big day, I don't want you to put stress on our son" he said smiling, placing his hand on her bump as Blair couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"You do know how to make me smile Bass, and for the 100th time, we're having a daughter."

"So you keep saying..." he said leaning down and kissing her.

An hour later they had gotten dressed and were downstairs waiting for Serena and Nate to join them.

"Do you think everything went okay?"

"I'm sure it has" Chuck replied taking a sip of his coffee as he looked through today's financial section.

As the elevator doors opened, out came Serena and Nate smiling as Blair turned around in her chair "Hey S, how did it go?" Blair said as Chuck put the newspaper down.

"Great, everything's fine with the baby. We have a sonogram picture as well" she smiled as Nate took the envelope out of his suit jacket, showing them both the pictures.

"That's amazing, congratulations Nathaniel" Chuck smiled shaking his hand.

"Thanks man, do you want to go to my office for our meeting?"

"Yes that's fine, I'll call Arthur to pull the limo out front" he said getting up and walking off to call him.

"I'm so happy for you S" Blair smiled pulling her in for a hug.

"Thanks B"

"So what you going to do about Dan? Isn't it time you go and see him and see what he has to say?"

"Yeah, I've put it off because I'm scared of what he's going to say"

"That's to be expected though Serena, you and Dan..." before Blair could finish all their phones started going off.

"_News just in: It seems the news we have heard of a tell book about the UES, was written by none other than lonely boy himself. As the book itself was published late last night, yours truly managed to grab a copy. Let's just say it's very juicy..."_

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena, package come for you both"

"In a minute Dorota" Blair yelled, "I wouldn't worry S, he's probably just slated me in his book. Everyone knows how much we disliked each other back in high school, so everyone can read how badly he's written about me in this damn book..."

"Miss Blair..." Dorota interrupted holding the mail.

"What now Dorota...we're in the middle of something here"

"I know, Mr Humprey's book for you"

"What?"

"Mr Humprey, send you both book" she said turning the package over and showing them who it has been sent from.

Opening it up, there was Dan's book The Inside as Serena started reading it.

"Nathaniel, Arthur is waiting outside you coming?" Chuck said as Nate stood there gazing at Serena, "Yeah...we're making a stop off at the Empire first though"

"Sure" he said putting on his coat, "I'll see you tonight, have you got much planned?"

"Not really, I guess I'll have to read Humprey's book with Serena"

"Have fun with that" Chuck said sarcastically before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her, "and about what I said earlier...try not to stress about the wedding as well, okay?"

Blair just nodded "I know you, you can't help but worry" he said running his fingers under her chin, before Chuck followed Nate into the elevator.

Stopping off at the Empire to pick up Dan's book, Nate and Chuck sat in Nate's new office as they started taking business.

"So what I'm saying Nathaniel is, if you give me a page of your newspaper and a section of your website to advertise my company, I'll pay quiet generously if you want to start talking figures...Nathaniel?" he said lifting his head from his iPad "Nathaniel, will you please stop reading that garbage?"

"Chuck, you of all people need to read this..." he said putting his pen between the pages and sliding it across the table to Chuck. "Top of the 34th Page"

Opening up the book, he starts reading... as his face slowly changes the more he reads on. "Son of a bitch wrote he slept with Blair?" Nate just nodded.

As he continued to read it for the next few minutes Chuck just shook his head "I hope to god Blair's not read this yet. She's already stressed enough with the wedding and Georgina, she doesn't need this to worry about too. The midwife in Lamaze class said to not become too much stressed as it can affect the baby. I'm going to ring Blair to check if she's okay." He said getting up from his seat and leaving to make the call.

As Nate continued to read on he got more and more angry, having finally read enough he grabs his suit jacket and leaves.

Few minutes later Chuck returned "Sorry about that Nathaniel, thankfully she wasn't too worried..."he said finally lifting his head from his phone.

Looking around the room, he was nowhere to be seen as he walks over and takes a seat in Nate's chair. Grabbing the book he decided to read on while waiting for Nate.

* * *

Hearing three loud bangs against his door, Dan gets up from his desk before walking over and opening the door to see Nate standing there.

"I can't believe you"

"Excuse me" Dan replies shutting the door behind Nate as he storms in.

"I can't believe how bitter you are"

"I'm not bitter"

"Yes you are."

Dan just looked at him slightly confused, "What are you talking about Nate?"

"Look I'm sorry for what happened. I slept with Serena and I'm sorry...but I really do love her, I don't think you do."

"What?"

"You heard me. If you did, you would at least care about her."

"I do care about her Nate, I love her."

"No! You used her...like all of us. Used her to get into the Upper East Side, and then made her out to be some shallow, reckless person, who sleeps with random guys. If you really think that, clearly you didn't know her at all."

"I'm sorry to say this Nate but this book is fiction but parts of it did happen..."

"So it's true then"

"Have you even read the book Nate? Dylan hunter comes off worse than all of them. He's a judgemental dick, he puts off writing, doesn't meet deadlines...because he cares more about a pretty blonde than he does his own future and no one is happy for him and he deserves it."

"Yeah you do, but you don't care about her. It's more than that. You would never have written about her like that if you did truly care about her as much as I do."

"It's just a book Nate"

"No it isn't. When you bring someone's life and feelings into it it's more than that."

"I think you're wrong."

"I know I'm right. I think, I think you did love her at some point. I think apart of you cares about her slightly. But a part of you always...always wanted to be an insider, wanted to be friends with us, wanted to come to parties with us."

"This book started because of her..."

"You could have fooled me" Nate interrupted.

"I started writing this book because of her Nate, no one else."

"Doesn't change the fact you used us to do it. Were you really my friend or was it all just an act?"

"That's a lie and you know it, we were friends weren't we?"

"Yeah were. Not anymore"

"Nate, come on. We're friends..." he laughed slightly.

"Friends, I'm not even good enough to have my character in your damn book."

"Nate a lot of good writers have..."

"I don't care." He interrupted snapping instantly, "You really need to get rid of this idea that you're bigger than everyone else, and stop walking around with a chip on your shoulder, like the judgmental bastard you are"

"I can't believe you even have the mordacity to come in here and speak to me like this, when you're the one that slept with my girlfriend and got her pregnant."

"She loved me, way before she went back to you"

"Clearly she didn't love you that much then"

As his anger reached breaking point, he had heard enough before finally punching him in the face.

"She came back to me though..." he spat before slamming the door and leaving.

Getting a ride back to his office, he sat back in shock. Did he really just punch Dan? His hand was throbbing, his knuckles were bleeding slightly, but he couldn't help but feel Dan did deserve it.

Walking back towards his office, Chloë called him from across the room "Nate"

Spinning around he looked to her as she stood there in red Hervé Léger skin-tight dress, black blazer and black Christian Louboutins, with her blonde bob just cupping her face perfectly.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hi, look I'm sorry to have to say this to you Nate. But a lot of people are still ringing up asking about what's going on with you and Serena, I really think it's best for you to write a front piece about it to stop all the talking."

Nate just glanced to the side for a moment, hard in thought "If you think that would help?"

"I do"

"I wouldn't know what to write?"

"I can help you if you want?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I just don't know where I would start"

"Of course" she smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

Following her hand on his shoulder up to her face he smiled "How about we sit in my office tomorrow and write it then?"

"Sounds perfect" she said softly moving her face slowly towards his, as Nate felt himself gazing down to her plump red lips, before she pulled back and began to walk off smiling.

Nate just smirked as he walked into his office. With his feet up on his desk and still reading inside, Nate just smiled at how comfortable Chuck looked, "Glass of scotch sir?" Nate mocked.

Placing the book down Chuck just smirked, "No thanks Nathaniel"

"Well can you get me some ice, my hand is killing me" he said shaking it slightly as he took off his suit jacket.

"Of course, what have you done to it?" he said standing up and placing ice cubes into a towel off his mini bar.

Turning around Nate still hadn't replied. Pulling his sleeve up Chuck placed the ice on to his knuckles as Nate winced slightly in pain, "Nathaniel?"

"I punched Dan"

"What?"

"I know" he said running his hand through his hair, "he deserved it though"

"Hey I'm not denying that, hell I've being dying to do the same to him for a while now."

Nate just nodded taking the towel from him he moved around the desk and sat in his seat, "I know, I just..." he trailed off as he sat back in his chair.

"It's okay. Did you go all the way down to Brooklyn to punch him?"

"Yeah" Chuck just smiled pretty impressed, "Why?"

"Just how he's written about Serena, annoys me that she's in love with this guy when he is disrespecting her in his book. I just couldn't hold back anymore...I snapped." Chuck just nodded.

Seeing Nate was getting agitated he decided to change the subject "Do you want to just talk about business for a while?" "Yeah, sounds great"

* * *

Sitting down having dinner with Serena, Blair couldn't help but wonder why Dan had written about them as a couple in his book.

"I really am sorry S"

"Hey, it's not your fault." She said pushing her food around her plate as she rested her head in her other hand.

"I just don't understand. He loves you, not me."

As the elevator doors open out walk Nate and Chuck to join them, "Hello my love" he said moving his head around to kiss her on the lips.

"Hey" she smiled.

"How was everyone's day?" Chuck asked taking off his suit jacket and sitting down.

"Great" Serena replied sarcastically.

"You okay?" Nate said looking across to her, lifting up her head to look to him "Not really..."

"We finished reading Dan's book, he's written about how much he's in love with 'Claire' and it doesn't make sense." Blair said turning to Nate.

"It makes perfect sense, I've hurt him. I'm a shallow, selfish person who sleeps with random guys"

"You're not like that Serena" Nate said.

"Tell him that. It doesn't matter how much I love him..." She said angrily as she tried to contain her emotions, as Nate looked at her with a mixture of shock and sadness.

He hated to see her torturing herself over that insect...he didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve her getting upset over him either he thought to himself.

"Serena your nothing like how he's written about you in his book. Your kind, caring, loving and when you're happy you're the most alive person I've ever known." Serena's eyes flicked down to the table as tears started to form.

"It doesn't matter, it's not what everyone else thinks" she said before getting up and leaving.

"But its..." he began before looking to the floor defeated.

"I'll go" Chuck said standing up and following her.

Walking into her room, she was just lying there crying softly "Sis"

"What do you want Chuck?"

"To talk to you, are you okay?"

"I'm fantastic" she bit out sarcastically "Dan isn't in love with me. Everyone thinks I'm a whore! Even my mother doesn't want me to have this baby."

"We're here for you Serena"

"I know. It just hurts so much that he doesn't understand I love him...he's the love of my life."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. I've never been happier than I was when I was with him 4 or 5 years ago."

"...and now?"

"I was happy"

"Until he turned his back on you and wouldn't hear you out?" Serena just nodded.

"Serena listen to me" Chuck spoke softly sitting next to her on the bed, taking her left hand with his he ducked his head slightly till her gaze meet his.

Moving her head to look at him he began "I get it, but I don't think you can base your high school romance as the love of your life. I know apart of you still loves Nathaniel, hell you wouldn't have slept with him if you didn't. What I'm trying to say is don't see this as you've lost everything, you have a guy willing to raise his baby with you even when you're in love with someone else. Don't you remember why you have fallen in love with him so many times?"

"Of course I do"

"Then think about it, you were in love with him way before Dan, got together with him after Dan and still in love with him now. He's always loved you Serena and is always there for you when you need him...He would do anything for you...and your baby" Chuck adds placing his palm to her shoulder before walking back out of her room.

Taking in a stuttered breath, she watched on as Chuck left and couldn't help to think about what he said.

"Is she okay?" Blair said turning around as Chuck walked back into the room.

"I think so..."

* * *

**First off I apologise for taking a week off from posting a chapter last week, but was feeling really rough.**

**Also as always hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for the reviews!**

**Next Chapter will be containing a lot of NJBC action, minus a certain someone...**

**Third episode on monday, which means only seven left till the finale :(**

**Which if any of you have seen from the photos we have, will be amazing (wont spoil it for anyone by saying though)**

**But if you have no idea what im even going on about, check my tumblr for the glorious photos!**

**Until next week... xo**


	7. Leaving Without Them

**First things first, I owe you all an apology for how ridiculously late this chapter is after my last or at least owe you all a massive cookie or something!**

** I had actually started writing this after the last one but didn't like how I had written the chapter and decided to take a break for the day and start again tomorrow and lets just say that inspiration took awhile to come back to me? That and I've been working stupidly lately, but im sure you don't want to hear my excuses.**

**Though I did decide when I was back I was going to post two chapters instead of one, im nice like that ;) haha.**

**Enough of me rambling on enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

The next morning arrived as Serena had laid in bed all night unable to get Chucks words out of her head, she had hardly slept but needed to know Dan's answer. Hours later she was standing outside his front door, as she felt herself re-living everything that had happened in the past few weeks over in her head.

As her hand rested on the door knob, she wondered how the hell it came down to this. Her life a complete mess once again. After a moment she began knocking on Dan's door, finally gathering up the courage to find out where they stood.

Opening the door there stood Dan, black eye and all.

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"Your eye..."

"Oh, Nate sort of punched me." He said stepping aside to let her in.

"What, why?"

"Mostly about the book" Serena just went silent.

"I'm guessing you got your copy" Serena just nodded, "That's not why I've come here"

"Really?" he said surprised.

"Then why have you?"

"It's been over a week and I can't wait any longer, I'm still waiting for you to answer my question. I told you to spend time away from me to decide if you can forgive me or not" Dan just gazed into her eyes before finally realising it was time to admit the truth.

"It's over Serena, I can't do this anymore. I thought I could trust you..."

"You can" she interrupted instantly.

"No I can't, you were going to stand there and lie to me, when you told me you didn't know who the father was." He said angrily for a moment, "I thought you had changed... but you haven't changed at all."

"...I guess not." She said biting down onto her bottom lip sharply.

"I can't forgive you for what you've done, you're not the person I thought you were" he said staring at her blankly with hints of devastation in his eyes.

"We've gone through so much together, this can't be it between us." she whispered.

"Then how come it is Serena? We're over, I'm done."

"Do you even remember the girl you fell in love with?" She said walking towards him and holding his hand against her cheek, before slowly letting go of his hand.

Dan caresses her cheek as she says the only words possible in that moment "I love you" his fingers linger at the side for one last moment. He can't do this but he knows he has to-he let's go. As his hand falls to the side, his eyes follow as he steps back from her.

Looking at him once more, she moves her head slowly down towards the floor for a moment. Finally accepting it was over she turns her back to him before leaving.

As she closes the door behind her she walks a few steps before slowly breaking down.

It hurt so much, but what did she expect? She only had herself to blame for the mess she had caused. Maybe Chuck was right. She had someone willing to be with her in spite of it all and loved her no matter what, and she knew somewhere deep down inside of her she loved him too. How couldn't she? He was sweet, loving, caring...perfect. He had put her first all this time and she kept throwing it back in his face, too scared to admit the truth to him.

Pulling herself up of the floor, she began pacing down the stairs ready to tell Nate how she felt. Hailing a taxi she got in, feeling herself become more and more anxious on the ride over, she knew it would all be worth it in the end. They could finally be together, to be a family.

As she got out the cab she took in a sharp breath trying to calm herself down. She couldn't help but smile as she looked up at his office building. Walking in, it was all such a blur as she found herself outside his office door.

Opening it there sat Nate with a pretty blonde leaning over him, looking to one another and laughing. As the laughing quietly subsided they just stared at one another, as Chloë leaned in and kissed him. Serena's heart sank when she realised it was too late, he had moved on already.

Turning she left as quickly as she arrived, knocking a guy on her way.

Stepping out of the building she felt herself unable to breathe, ready to break down into tears. She clung to her chest as she sobbed silently, she couldn't stay around here anymore she thought to herself. Hailing a cab she left... Manhattan.

* * *

"Hey, what was that?" Nate said pulling back.

"Nothing, just thought you deserved it" Chloë smiled as she pulled away from him, as Nate just smirked.

"I think it's great anyway Nate." She said gesturing to the laptop, "It should hopefully keep people quiet for a while."

"I hope so"

"So what is going on with you two anyway?"

"I don't even know myself. The bottom line is she loves Dan, not me."

"Honestly? I don't see why, you're a great guy Nate. Anyone would be lucky to have you"

"Thank you"

"I'm not suggesting me"

"Didn't think you were"

"Good" she smiled.

"Can I ask you for your opinion on something while we're on this subject?"

"Of course"

"Well I was thinking about what you said yesterday. Gossip Girl is our biggest media rival right?"

"Yeah" "Well who's the one person Gossip Girl gets most of its blasts from" Chloë stood there and thought hard about it for a moment, before shaking her head. "I don't know, who?"

"Serena. I was thinking of offering her a job to write a column or something for us, which would end Gossip Girl getting any news about her before we do."

"I think that's a really great idea Nate, do you think Serena would agree to it?"

"I think I can persuade her"

"How are you going to feel working with her though, if she is in love with Dan"

"I don't know. I have to move on...I can't keep doing this to myself. Sooner or later we're going to have to see each other with someone new even if it is Dan I have to move past it... no matter how I feel about him."

Chloë just nodded "Well if you ever need someone to talk too I'm always here for you"

"Thanks. Can you make the call to Serena and put it through to me?"

"Of course" she smiled leaving his office to ring her.

Looking at the photo on his desk of him, Chuck, Serena and Blair from five years ago he smiled. Everything was so simple back then they had hardly any worries in the world, yet one thing was still the same. He was madly in love with Serena and she knew it but it still didn't change a thing, even back then. Spinning around in his chair he began to look out of his window at the beautiful skyline, even on a miserable day the view was still something to be seen he thought to himself. He couldn't help but look out and imagine how happy he could make her, to both look across the Manhattan skyline, curled up on the couch with their bundle of joy between them both.

"Nate, I've rang her" came through on his office phone as he snapped out of his day-dream.

"Thank you, you can put it through"

"That's just it, I rang and she cancelled the call."

"Well ring her back..."

"I have, it's off"

"What?" he said spinning back around to his desk.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Leave it to me, thank you" he said cutting off the call.

Pulling out his phone he pressed 1 on his speed dial, before it said the number no longer existed.

Hanging up he called the only person he could think of "Blair it's me"

"Hey Nate, what's wrong?" she said hinting something was wrong in his voice.

"I think something's wrong, Serena..."

"Oh my god, it isn't the baby is it?" she interrupted panicked on the other end of the phone.

"What? No...Well I hope not anyway. Look she isn't answering my calls and now her number no longer exists"

"What, what do you mean it no longer exists?"

"Look I think something's wrong, it's not like Serena to do this"

"Ok, look I'll see if I can find out where she is. I'll ring you back ok?"

"Ok" he nodded.

Pouring himself a drink he sat back in his chair and waited anxiously for Blair to call back. His head kept filling with different scenarios as to why she cancelled his call and now no longer had one. Had she been kidnapped, was hurt somewhere and managed to break her phone...But as much as he tried to not admit it, it seemed a lot like if she was running away again, but why?

As his phone went off, he answered instantly "Blair"

"I think your right, something isn't right. No one knows where she is, the last person to see her was Dan..."

Shaking his head slightly, he then realised she wasn't with him. "Wait was? She's not with him?"

"No...She went to see him this morning, but he ended things between them" Nate just smiled at hearing it.

"Does he know where she went?"

"No but I'm guessing she would have been pretty upset so..."

_"Nate"_ Came through on his phone, "One moment Blair, I've got another call coming through. I just have to cancel it a second..." he said putting his phone to his side before answering Chloë.

"Yes Chloë?"

"Chris from IT just said he seen Serena leave"

"What? Put Chris on the phone"

"Hey Nate"

"What happened?"

"Well Serena bumped into me upset as she came rushing out of here"

"Do you have any idea why?"

"No I'm sorry"

"When was this?"

"About 15-20 minutes ago?"

"Okay, thanks" he said putting the phone down.

"She came here" he said to himself, realising it was after speaking to Dan.

_"Hello, Nate?" _Came from his phone as he realised Blair was still on the phone waiting for him.

"Serena was here. I think she's gone."

"What do you mean gone?! My wedding is in 4 days Nate?"

"I know. I think I've really messed up, we need to find her"

"You think?"

"I'll come over to see you now and see if we can find her."

Ending the call, he put on his coat as he left his office "Chloë I'm going out of the office. I don't know how long I'll be, ring me on my phone if it's urgent but if not, can you take care of things while I'm gone?" She just nodded as he ran out of his building and into his town car.

Arriving at Blair's penthouse, she was already waiting for him as she sat patiently in her chair. "Hey sorry, I came as quickly as I could"

"Its fine I'm just on gossip girl trying to find Serena"

"And..." he said sitting down opposite her.

"Nothing, the tracker isn't working and no one has posted about her. By the way what makes you think you've messed up?" she said lifting her head from her laptop.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"On the phone earlier...you said you think you had messed up."

"One of my employees from IT said he seen her running out of there upset as she bumped into him"

"Why would Serena be running out of there upset?"

"I don't know, still upset about Dan probably" he replied not wanting to believe what he thought it could be as Blair just sighed "Makes sense I guess. Look she could be fine, you know Serena is quiet capable of looking after herself. "

"No I know, but we both know she's quite capable of self destruction too." Blair just nodded "I really hope your right, because I couldn't live with myself knowing she's hurting herself and our baby"

"She wouldn't"

"I just hope your right."

"I get it, but let's sit tight for a while and see if we hear any news from her"

"What if we don't?"

"If we don't, we will go and look for her i promise"

"I just have this feeling something isn't right..." he said putting his head in his hands.

"I know, if we don't hear anything, I promise you...we will find her." She said leaning over and caressing his head.


	8. If I Could See Your Face Once More

Hours had passed and they had heard nothing, nothing on gossip girl and nothing from anyone that knew her.

"It's been nearly...12 hours" he said checking his watch, "and still nothing, I can't sit around and do nothing anymore"

"I know but its dark now, we're better off looking in the morning."

"Fine, you can. But I'm going to go find her" he said storming off before Chuck pulled him back "Nathaniel, don't be stupid. You're better off getting a good night's sleep and spending all day tomorrow looking for her. We all will" he said looking to Blair as she nodded.

"I promise you, we will get up early and start looking for her first thing" he said patting his back.

As he made his way upstairs to sleep in Serena's room, he pushed open her door as he began removing his tie.

With a heavy sigh he threw it across the room as he sat on the edge of her bed, resting his head in his hands he looked to the floor in despair. Where was she? He needed to know she was okay and the baby was too, it was killing him not knowing.

Running his hands through his hair he looked up before collapsing backwards onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling. He could only hope and pray she was okay, well that the both of them were.

After a moment he finally sat forward and began unbuttoning his top, as he looked around her room seeing little things of hers that made him smile slightly.

As his shirt slipped on his left shoulder and turning to take it off his right, he seen the picture frame on the side table. As it slipped off his wrist he threw his shirt to the left of him as he smiled at the photo that slid in beside it.

Slipping it out of the frame, he took it in his hands as he looked to the sonogram photo of their baby. Granted it looked nothing like one, but it still didn't take away from the fact it was, it was their baby, his and Serena's. The thought of it still surprised him yet left him feeling like the happiest guy in the world. The sight of it, made him that much more determined that he would find her.

* * *

As he held out his hand for her she took it before sitting down and slipping her feet under the covers with him.

I know you're worried, but we will find her." "I hope your right, I couldn't bear the thought of losing her or her not being here for our big day" she said resting her head on his chest as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"I won't let that happen, I know how much her being there means to you and I want her there too" he said placing a kiss to her head. "I'm really worried about Nate, he's really taking it badly."

"Well that is his baby missing too, he doesn't know where they both are and if they're okay?"

"I know, I just wish Serena had spoken to me first"

"Me too, I know how much it hurt you the first time"

"You would think she would have learnt"

"This is Serena though Blair, you know she would never have done it to intentionally hurt you"

"I know she wouldn't, but it does"

"I understand. Look you should get some rest ready for tomorrow, I'm sure our little one could do with some too"

"Wow, is that the first time you haven't referred to our daughter as a boy"

Chuck just smirked as he turned over with her and buried his head into her neck, placing his arm over her "It was a minor slip up" he whispered into her ear as she just smiled before closing her eyes softly.

* * *

Almost eight hours on the dot, it was like their own personal alarm as Nate came barging though there door, "Its 8am, get up we have a lot of work to do"

"Really Nathaniel?" He yawned as he stretched out in bed. "There is such a thing as an alarm clock you know..."

"Yes and even that is more pleasant than this wakeup call" Blair chimed in as she began rubbing her eyes and sitting up in bed.

"Right, I'll be downstairs ready with breakfast. You have thirty minutes" he said looking to Blair before closing the door behind him.

"Is he kidding?"

"Somehow I don't think he is" he said slipping his feet off the side of the bed and into his slippers.

"Thirty minutes to get ready, really?"

Chuck just smirked at her slight anger he had always loved that cute quality she had, even when he was on the end of her anger. "You don't need thirty minutes to get ready, you're beautiful as you are"

"Sweet, but we both know that's a lie. I'm going into the bathroom first" she said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

An hour later they were both walked downstairs ready, walking into the kitchen Blair cut him off before he even had the chance to speak "Don't say a word, it was far too much to ask for a woman to get ready in that amount of time, especially in my condition" she said sitting down and grabbing some toast.

Nate just rolled his eyes "While we're all down here I was wondering if you had any ideas of where to look first?"

"Well I could ring some hotels again today to see if she slept there?"

Nate just nodded, "Okay, Blair any ideas?"

"We could check some bars she 'enjoys' so much, though I'm hoping to god she isn't in any of them"

"Okay sounds good"

"We should all split up and meet back here in 4 hours time?" Blair and Nate both nodded, as they all began to search for their best friend.

Walking out of the fifth bar, Blair couldn't help but think this was getting pointless. She knew Serena would have at least gone to one of them if she was on a path of self-destruction.

Then it hit her, where was the one place Serena would go to to get away from it all. Straightening her coat she hailed a taxi to take her to Central Park.

Walking through the park she had only hoped her gut feeling was right and she was exactly where she guessed she would be. Walking round the corner to the bench she would sit on to take time away from it all...and there sat nothing, there was no sign of her.

As she walked over and sat back on the bench, she breathed out a heavy sigh as her phone started going off "Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous, how's the search going?"

"Not great. I've just realised it was pointless to carry on looking for her in places I knew she wouldn't be. But even when I felt confident I knew where she was, she's not even here."

"What do you mean?"

"If she wasn't in one of the first five bars I've been in, she isn't going to be in any of them. You don't get how certain I was she would be here" she said deflated.

"Look we still have 20 minutes before we go to meet Nate, where are you? Let me come and pick you up."

"It's okay I'll meet you there, I just need time to clear my head"

"To think where she could be?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Ring me if you need anything"

"Of course I will" she smiled slightly before hanging up.

Placing the phone on her lap, she sat back wondering where else she could be. She just wished she had spoken to her before she left again, it hurt Blair massively when she left years ago and it did just as much now. She just needed an idea of where she could have gone, could be and even if she was okay.

Standing up she finally made her way back to her penthouse to meet the others, to see if they had found out anything.

As the elevator doors opened, there stood Chuck waiting for her "Hey"

"Hi" she smiled back walking over to him and kissing him, "Did you find out anything?"

"I'm afraid not, none of them had any reservations under her name."

"Where else could she be?" With a sigh he responded "I don't know" As the elevator opened again there stood Nate, looking just as defeated as the others.

Stepping out they looked to him with hope as he just shook his head at them, "I got nothing"

"Us either. Look let's have something to eat and talk it through then?"

"Sounds great" Nate said softly walking towards the table.

After finishing up with lunch and talking about what they had found out or lack of. Something still kept coming back to them all, just how similar it all was?

"Well last time she left, she went to boarding school right?"

"I don't think she would be there..." Nate said.

"No, i mean it wasn't away to somewhere else in the city."

"What if she actually left?" Chuck said almost finishing off her sentence for her.

"Yes exactly."

"So where.." Nate asked confused.

"That's what we need to figure out. She couldn't have left the country could she?"

"Is her passport still here?" Blair just looked to him nervously, "Top draw of her desk, 4571" she said as Chuck ran up stairs to check.

"You don't think she would have left the country do you?"

"I hope not, she could be anywhere if she has."

"Well she can't be here no one's seen or heard anything from her."

"Just have to ask ourselves where else she could be?"

Running downstairs Chuck joined them both at the table "her passport is still up there, but I just had an idea. We could just check her banking, see if she's used her cards at all and if so see where they're being used."

"That's great Chuck but none of us know any of her passwords or anything.

"Lucky I found this then" he said holding up what was once a padlocked notebook, with her account number and everything. "She really should have the same combination on both"

Grabbing Blair's laptop they began typing in her online banking account number, before being followed by a few security questions.

"They call them security questions, they were incredibly easy" Nate just looked at Blair "What? It's true"

"Ah here we go" said Chuck as he began tapping away.

"Well, look at that. There's where our girl is" he said pointing to the screen.

"Of course she is, better get packed and go first thing tomorrow then"

* * *

**So where is Serena..?**

**I know both chapters were shorter but the next chapter will make up for it, though to disappoint you all it wont be at least till after Christmas. As im not going to even be home for a few days after sunday as im off to New York. I cannot wait, though annoyed that if there was no hurricane I would be watching the finale next monday when im there!**

**Ohh well, anyway sorry to you all again! Probably thought id died or something, as this is more than likely going to be my last post before Christmas.**

**I will wish you all a Merry Christmas now to be sure and enjoy the GG Finale of course ;)**

**xo**


	9. If You Loved Me, Why Did You Leave Me?

As the sun rose into the sky, Chuck shifted in bed before turning over to Blair.

But all he got was an empty cold bed beside him, sitting up quickly he looked around the room for her. Before noticing the faint light under the door, getting up he pushed it open to see Blair sitting on the floor.

"You okay?" He said rushing over and sitting beside her, "Yeah...just a bit of morning sickne..." she said before leaning over and throwing up into the toilet.

Combing her hair back he began rubbing her back softly, grabbing some tissue to wipe her mouth she fell back into Chucks arms. "I thought i had passed the morning sickness stage."

"I know, but they did say it could come on and off throughout your pregnancy"

"Since when did Chuck Bass know all about morning sickness?"

"I got a pregnancy book" he said slightly embarrassed as Blair just smiled at him, "You did, since when?"

"Since I found out about us" he said placing his hand on her small bump, "I've got a stack of books at the office."

"So what else did the books tell you?"

"Well, that if the baby is half as gorgeous as you, I'll be the luckiest guy in the world" He said leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You won't be saying that in a few months when I'm the size of a house."

"Doubtful" he said getting to his feet before helping Blair's to hers.

"Now go get ready, we have a lot to do today" he said playfully before slapping her arse as Blair just looked back and smirked.

An hour and a half later, she was ready as she walked downstairs to join them both.

"How come i knew nothing about this? You forgot, well I'm sorry but that's just not good enough. Okay, what time?" Chuck said with slight anger as he glanced to his watch.

"You sure you can't rearrange it? Ok fine...I'll leave now. I want my folders out and the numbers ready" he said bluntly before hanging up.

"Everything okay" Blair asked walking towards him.

Spinning around he smiled instantly at the sight of her, she was glowing as she stood there in a navy Dior dress and black tights.

"I'm sorry I have to go, my inadequate new PA has forgotten to tell me about a huge meeting with Paul Ellison which cannot be rearranged."

"Will you be able to join us later?"

"I hope so" he said taking his hands with hers.

"Try to take it easy today I do worry about you. I know what you're like when you set your mind on something."

"I know you do but I'll be fine" she said running her hand along his cheek.

"You better go, Nathaniel is getting impatient" he said looking over her shoulder at him.

"Good luck in your meeting today, I know you'll do great." Chuck just smiled slightly, "Just find our girl and bring her back"

"We will"

"I don't doubt you for a second. Don't worry it won't be long until we're standing at the altar, ready to spend the rest of our lives together."

"The thought hasn't left my mind" she beamed.

"Me either" he smiled back before kissing her, "Now go, I'll see you soon" he said running his hands along the side of her face, before she walked off towards Nate.

As Blair walked off towards the elevator, Nate just gave Chuck a reassuring nod as he smiled back.

Watching her walk away he stood there in deep thought for a moment, he knew she would be okay, he knew Nate wouldn't let anything happen to her, but that still didn't stop him from worrying about her.

They were getting married in two days and she was having his baby in just less than four months time. The funny thing was that, this was everything he had always wanted and he was close to having it all come true.

From the moment they got together he knew she was the one...the one and only person he wanted to spend his life with and have his babies with. He had thought about it for years and the thought made him happier than he had even been.

He always wanted to give his children the childhood he never had, to tell them that he loved them, to read them a book in bed before they went to sleep every night. To wake up with them on Christmas morning and watch as they open up their Christmas presents under the tree, and to see the look at their little faces smile completely overjoyed. All Chuck got every Christmas was the house maid say his father had to leave for a business meeting out-of-town, then with no Christmas presents to open all he got was money added into his trust fund.

He promised himself to never turn out like his father.

As they stepped out of the building and the brisk cold air hit their faces they could tell it was definitely winter outside as the bitterness hit them to their core. "Where's Arthur?" Blair said pulling her coat tighter as she shivered slightly.

"I don't know, I called him before we came down"

With that a yellow taxi pulled up outside as the door flew open "Hey how's Serena, have you found her?"

"Humphrey..." Blair said in annoyance, "what the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I came because I'm worried about her I couldn't just sit around doing nothing"

"How dare you act like you care about her" she said shoving him.

"Blair!" Nate yelled holding her back, "You can't go pushing people around in your condition."

She just rolled her eyes at him, "Hey, but that doesn't mean I can't" he winked before swinging around and punching him.

Pulling him up off the floor by the scruff of the neck he pinned him against the building wall "I swear to god Dan if anything has happened to her or my baby. Let's just say this wouldn't even come close to what I'll do to you" he spat angrily.

"He's not the only one Humphrey, if anything is wrong or she never comes back... I'll never forgive you for what you've done!"

"What, for breaking up with her..." he said grabbing Nate's hands and pushing him off him.

"I don't even know why I care about her after what she's done to me, especially getting knocked up by you" he spoke with disgust as he looked him up and down.

Blair held Nate back from punching him yet again, "I really hope she's okay because no matter what you say, I do care about her. But your offspring...not so much, I just hope she comes to her senses and gets rid of her filthy mistake and comes back to me."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Nate leave it, Arthur's here...get in" she said pushing him towards the limo, 'just in time' she thought to herself before looking back to Dan, " I'll never understand what Serena saw in you, don't you dare go anywhere near her again" Dan just smirked smugly as he walked off.

Getting into the limo Nate sat there angrily as he ran his hand though his hair trying to calm himself down, "I should have punched the bastard again"

"I think twice in a week is enough, even for that jerk."

"What he said..."

"Is disgusting" she said looking to him as he gripped his hair tighter in his hand, clearly doubting himself and wondering if the crap he just came out with was sort of true.

"Nate..." she spoke softly, gripping his free hand "Believe me when I tell you this, Serena...never, never regretted what you to did that night. I know how much you care for her and how you always have. I know she feels the same way and she wants this baby as much as you do. Please don't go listening to anything that peasant has to say because it's not true."

Nate just nodded clearly trying to wrap his head around everything slowly "Your right, i just..."

"I know"

"Thanks" he smiled slightly as she squeezed his left hand tightly, before letting go and looking to her phone...still nothing about Serena.

Dropping her phone into her lap she gazed out of the window as Manhattan flew by, she only hoped Serena was still in the Hampton's and they could get her to come back home with them.

* * *

"Just up there on the left Arthur, thank you" Blair said as he pulled over, "Ready?" she said turning to Nate.

"Yeah" he nodded nervously before Arthur opened the door for them, as Blair stepped out he knew what he needed to say to finally win her back.

Following Blair out of the limo they made their way towards CeCe's estate, "It hasn't changed at all has it?"

"No" she looked back at him smiling.

Knocking on the door they waited and got no answer, knocking again they got the same response.

"I guess we will have to let ourselves in" Blair said walking over to the side of the house, pulling a loose brick back she grabbed the key and threw it to Nate.

Placing it back she walked over to Nate as they let themselves in, walking into the house they had a quick look around as they walked.

The place really hadn't changed at all, it was still the same back when they were younger and came over for the summer. It still had the same furniture and old decor of the place, but it suited it perfectly.

Walking into the living area they froze in shock at the sight in front of them.

There stood a tall dark-haired man completely naked, pinning Serena up against the wall kissing, her bare legs wrapped around his waist began grinding against one another.

Standing there shocked for a moment, Nate went to say something before Blair placed her hand against his mouth eyes not flickering from the sight in front of her.

She couldn't help but enjoy it and part of her knew if Chuck was here right now, he would be too.

As Serena moaned in ecstasy the man flipped so his back was now pinned up against the wall, finally revealing who was stuck to Serena's mouth...and body.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Blair said looking to Nate as the couple finally noticed they had visitors.

"Nate, Blair" he said grabbing the throw off the back of the couch to cover him and Serena up.

"What the hell are you doing here..."

* * *

**Yes im finally back to posting chapters for all you lovely people :)**

** Hope you all had a great Christmas and an even better New Year!**

**How beautiful was the finale of Gossip Girl?!**

**Chuck and Blair getting married, and then Henry...**

**Ugh, ive got no words for how happy I was, just a shame we never got to see all three together!**

**Anyway, im hoping to post a chapter every week as usual..**

**Though i am working full-time now so it's gonna make it hard for me to write as much as I would like.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any guesses on the mystery man?**

**I will be revealing it in next weeks Chapter and hopefully have a few more surprises for you!**

**Untill then, see you all next week! Hope your all still enjoying the fic xo**


	10. Staring At The Mess I Made

"...Carter" Nate said angrily.

"No need to get angry Nate, Serena called me...said she was getting lonely and needed some company."

As Nate's eyes looked to Serena, she just looked to the floor slightly ashamed and embarrassed.

Bending down she picked up Carters shirt and put it on before walking off, "Blair nice to see you again" Carter said wrapping the rest of the throw around his waist, "Now if you'll excuse me" he added before finally going to follow Serena, but before he had the chance Nate walked over and pulled him back.

"Where the hell do you think you're going"

"I could ask you the same question, the doors that way" he said pushing his arm off him and gesturing towards the front door, "You can let yourselves out" he smirked before walking off toward the bedroom.

"What the fuck was that?" Nate said turning to Blair.

"A butt naked Carter Baizen apparently..."

"No I mean, what the hell is he doing with Serena"

"I don't know but she didn't seem to be fighting him off"

"I need some air" Nate shook his head exhausted from everything that was happening.

Opening up the patio doors he walked out and took in the fresh air.

Following him, Blair moved Carters pants and Serena's bra off the seats and sat down "I'm not leaving without her Nate"

Turning to face her, it was hard to remember why they had come all this way for to begin with "I know, neither am I" he replied taking a seat beside her, "But what are we supposed to do, you know when he's back in town he's hard to get rid of...kind of like an infestation of cockroaches."

"I know, especially once he's worked his way back into Serena's life."

Sitting in silence for the next half hour with their own thoughts, they both wondered how they could bring Serena back home.

Walking out with just his shorts on and a glass of scotch in hand he glanced down at them both "I must say I'm surprised your both still here"

"Carter where's Serena?"

"In the bedroom"

"Ok thanks" she said walking off to find her.

Sitting down beside Nate he took another swig of scotch "What are you doing here Carter?"

"Paying Serena a visit, I thought I'd made that clear already"

"No really, what are you doing here? You trying to extort money out of her or.."

"Wow, look Nate she called me upset, she needed someone so I was there for her okay, nothing more than that."

"Did you know she's pregnant?" he said looking over to him finally as Carter's face suddenly dropped in shock.

"No" he said leaning forward taking a sip of scotch.

"It's mine"

"I guessed as much. Look Nate I'm sorry she didn't mention anything to me. Just that she needed to leave town for a number of reasons and asked me to stay with her while she was here."

* * *

"Serena?" Blair spoke softly knocking on the door before opening it.

Looking over her shoulder at her she smiled faintly before turning back around.

"Do you realise how worried we all were about you?" she said walking over and sitting beside her on the bed, "why did you leave without telling me?"Blair added placing her hand on top of hers.

"I just needed time away to clear my head. I couldn't stay around there anymore, especially when I had no one"

"You have me"

"I know I do.." she said squeezing her hand softly, "but that's not what I mean"

"I know, but why didn't you talk to me about it first?"

"Because I didn't have time, I needed to get away from it all. I had lost them both..."

"What?" she said confused.

"Nate, Dan, I've lost them both."

"Nate? I didn't.."

"Yeah, I finally realised and admitted to myself that i was just running away from my feelings towards him, because I was too scared to admit to him I was...I was madly in love with him"

"was?"

"I still am. It was so much easier admitting my feelings towards Dan and to go back with him..."

"Than it was with Nate" Serena just nodded.

"That doesn't mean you've lost him S"

"It does when I see him kissing a beautiful blonde"

"You sure that wasn't you Serena?"

Serena couldn't help but smile, "Yes I'm sure"

"When?"

"In his office, the day I left"

"I don't understand, why would he be kissing some blonde that more importantly wasn't you"

"Because he's moved on, I missed my chance"

"No that can't be right..."

"What else could it mean?"

"I don't know..." Blair said sitting there in confusion for a moment, 'why hadn't Nate told me any of this? If it is true' she thought to herself.

"So you and Carter" Serena just smiled, "you don't hang around do you"

"B it's not like that"

"Didn't seem that way earlier, looked pretty heated from where I was standing"

"We're just-good friends"

"If you say so"

"It's the truth, anyway I can't believe you came all this way, you're getting married in two days time"

"I wasn't going to get married without you with me, will you please come back home?" Serena sort of half smiled at her, "well what do you say... will you?"

"I don't know, I just can't go back there, not with Dan and Nate..."

"Please, even just for my wedding?"

"Okay" she nodded softly.

"We can work all that out, I'm not going to lose you because of Humphrey, Nate and some slutty blonde"

"I love you B" Serena smiled.

"I love you too S, now let's pack your things and go home"

"Won't take long, I've only bought a few pieces of what I needed"

"Nothing wrong with a bit of retail therapy" Blair smiled.

Packing the small amount of clothes she had bought they walked out to see the Nate and Carter both sitting outside chatting away.

"I'm telling you, once our defense gets strengthened we have a good chance of winning" Nate said taking a swig of his beer.

"If you say so man, I still think we need a..."

"Bit early to be drinking isn't it?" Blair finally chimed in.

"We're wetting the baby's head as they say. Why didn't you tell me Serena?" Carter said looking to her finally.

"I-I..." she began, looking around nervously, "I didn't think it was any of your business."

"We've slept together for the past few days. I think it is my business to know, what if something happened to you."

Blair's eyes just flicked between them both through the conversation as her mouth parted in shock.

"Nothing would have happened to me, I'm fine."

"I know, but I still care about you..." he stood up walking towards her.

"I know" she said before looking over his shoulder slyly to Nate, he looked into her eyes desperate that she would turn her back on him and throw him to the curb so he could finally tell her how he felt, how they hopefully both could.

All that kept popping into her head mind was the image of him and Chloë kissing, as much as she tried to erase it, she couldn't. He had moved on, now it was time she did too in her mind.

Wrapping her left hand around his neck she pulled him in instantly trying to find his tongue with hers.

Pulling back Serena just bit down on her bottom lip as Carter smirked before placing a kiss on her lips, "Let's go beautiful" he whispered into her ear as he took her bags and walked though the house to pack himself.

Standing there shocked Blair looked to a devastated Nate, "Well I guess he's coming back with us then."

Nate just sat there in silence as Blair for once, was lost for words.

"I can't believe it," he muttered under his breath in shock.

"Neither can I, though you forgot to mention the fact you were caught kissing some blonde a few days ago?"

"What" his head spinning around to her instantly.

"The blonde in your office you were kissing? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Nate's mind began racing trying to piece together how Blair knew, "Serena."

"Yeah Serena, she caught you both the day she left Manhattan."

"I knew it," he said putting his head in his hands.

"What, you knew she had seen?"

"I had a feeling, yeah"

"Oh Nate, who is she?"

"My executive manager when I'm not there, but nothing is going on with Chloë I promise you"

"So what you just so happened to walk into her lips."

"She kissed me, look I'm not going to sit here and lie to you and say I didn't enjoy it and a part of me doesn't find her attractive. But I'm not interested in her... the only person I care about and want to be with is Serena."

Blair could tell he was being sincere but couldn't help but feel he had brought this mess on himself "I don't know what to say" was all she could utter to him.

"Are you both ready to take me home?" Serena smiled peering around the corner.

"Of course" Blair smiled standing up.

"You don't mind if we have someone else join us do you?" Blair just looked to Nate who still had his head in his hands, "Of course not" she beamed as Nate finally lifted his head to look to Blair as if to say 'you're kidding me right?' a good two-hour car journey with them both was his idea of hell right now.

Unfortunately for Nate it was exactly that, the ride home they were all over each other like a rash.

All Nate thought about was jumping out of the car at every possible chance the limo came to a halt, but he couldn't as much he didn't want to spend another second in the limo with them both, he just couldn't. Something was stopping him and he had no idea what.

As the limo pulled up outside Blair's penthouse Nate flew out of there as fast as his legs could take him, he needed to get away from them and was desperately in need of a strong drink... he began walking down the street looking for a bar as everyone else dispersed from the limo.

Carter went to get the luggage out of the boot with Arthur as Serena just glanced down the street to Nate, as he grew further apart from her.

As her mouth parted to shout to him, nothing would come out as much as her whole body wanted to call out for him, it wouldn't let her... with a sigh she slowly looked to the floor heartbroken that he had finally moved on without her.

"You ok?" Carter whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Tilting her head back towards him "Yep, let's go inside"

* * *

**So there you go, well done to salbaby for guessing correctly.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter as always!**

**Next Chapter should be the last one before the wedding.**

**The wedding will probably be the biggest chapter ive written, so gonna take a lot of my time to write it i think. But will be worth the wait I'm sure! :)**

**I know the Nate and Serena fans reading this must be getting antsy, ****but i promise you I'm not toying with you, it will be worth it in the end!**

**Hope all you Chair fans caught the pictures of Ed and Leighton in Thailand, god I love them.**

**Ed's tash and all! haha  
**

** Anyway untill next week my lovely followers xoxo**


	11. The Day Before Tomorrow

As the sun filtered its way through the curtains and warmed up her skin, she smiled softly.

Pulling back her eye mask and opening her eyes slowly she looked at the sun seeping its way into her room.

That's when it hit her she was getting married tomorrow. It had thankfully flown by and she was about to marry the one person that meant the world to her, which couldn't be put into words how happy it made her.

Rolling over to greet him, there was nothing, just a note.

Pushing herself up by her arms she sat up as her two fingers slid through to pick it up

"_They say its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, so I'm not taking any chances. I'll miss you both so much, but can't wait to see you tomorrow... I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and make you Mrs Bass, until then all my love C x" _

Resting her hand instinctively on her bump she smiled sweetly, before thinking back to yesterday afternoon.

"_Dorota, I need more macaroons!"_

_"Yes Miss Blair" Dorota nodded running out to get some more, as Blair just sat there flicking through the latest copy of Vogue._

_Reaching her hand out and grabbing another strawberry her eyes never left the gorgeous red dress on page seven. _

_"Shall I take Dorota running out of here faster than a bolt of lightning mean you're in desperate need for a top up?"_

_ Came from behind her as she smiled instantly at the rugged tone of the voice, spinning her feet off the side of the couch she looked to the left of her as Chuck stood there, holding a box of laudree macaroons with a smirk on his face._

_Before she could move, he was walking towards her dropping his briefcase on the way "I missed you" he whispered as his hands slid though her dark brown curls and his lips placed a kiss on hers._

_"How did you know?"_

_"Do you even have to ask" was his response._

_"How did your meeting go?" she asked as he took a seat next to her grabbing a strawberry on the way._

_"Surprisingly well, considering the lack of preparation I had but I really think he's going to invest"_

_"That's great" she smiled opening up the box and grabbing a chocolate one._

_Tapping his thighs she rested her feet on his lap as she rested the box of macaroons on hers, "So how did it go today, I take it that's her and Nate I can hear?"_

_"Not exactly..." Chuck just raised his eyebrow at her in curiosity, "Its Carter Baizen"_

_"What?"_

_"Yep, he was doing her against the wall when we arrived."_

_"Wait, they let you in and put on a live sex show for you?"_

_Laughing she answers, "No shamefully not, we sort of let ourselves in."_

_"We"_

_"Yeah Nate was there too"_

_"Oh no" Chuck said running two fingers along the bridge of his nose. He knew how devastated he must have been. _

_"He was heartbroken. Though don't feel too bad for him, Serena caught him kissing that girl Chloë in his office. That's one of the reasons she left town."_

_Chuck just shook his head in disbelief as he began massaging the balls of her feet, "So is he seeing her instead?"_

_"No she kissed him apparently, but typically he only wants Serena."_

_"Where is he now?"_

_"I have no idea he practically sprinted out of the limo the second we got here. I don't think it would take many guesses on where to find him"_

_"I know, but I'm going to have to go and find him before he drinks his body weight in alcohol again."_

_"I think you need to, it's the right thing to do while he is in that state of mind."_

_"I'll finish this off later" he said rubbing her feet one last time, "don't forget to eat the whole box either, Dorota will not be happy if she finds out I've let her run all the way there while I had bought you a box already."_

_"Are you trying to fatten me up Bass?"_

_"I'm just giving my lady what she needs" he smiled running his hand under her chin and kissing her once more._

She smiled at the thought, shuffling over to the edge of the bed she removed the rest of her eye mask and opened the draw beside her bed.

Placing it inside, she was thankful Chuck had arranged the day for her and Serena to be pampered ready for tomorrow.

As Blair took her time getting ready, she finally headed downstairs dressed in a beautiful Peter Pilotto black patterned peplum dress, walking into the kitchen Serena and Carter were both up and dressed ready.

"Hey" Serena smiled as Blair walked in, her arm stretched across the table holding Carters hand.

"Hey Blair" Carter added as he took a sip of coffee.

"Hi, you guys are up early aren't you?"

"Well we did go to bed early" he smirked as Serena just giggled.

'It's going to be a long day' Blair thought to herself, "Oh yes my mistake" she said pouring herself some orange juice.

"Right I'll leave you ladies to enjoy your day and I'll see you later gorgeous" Carter said standing up and kissing her hand before catching her off guard and placing a deep kiss to her lips.

Blair just stood with her back against the counter watching Carter in action as she drank her orange juice, before he smiled at her as he left.

Moving across the room and sitting opposite her she ripped off a piece of croissant as she couldn't help but ask, "What the hell happened yesterday?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Don't play dumb with me Serena, we both know you do"

"Carter?"

"Yes Carter, I don't understand what happened?"

"Honestly? Neither do I, I stood there and knew me and Nate could never work anymore. He's rightfully moved on and it was time I did too. Then there was Carter who was standing right in front of me, and had spent almost three full days with me being incredibly sweet and caring. I know I may not be in love with him but I do care about him and he really does make me happy, it was the obvious choice."

Blair didn't know what to say, she wanted to tell her the truth and Nate hadn't moved on and was still in love with her, and more importantly wanted to be with her, but she couldn't find the words to say it. Plus she didn't want to risk her running off again, if something else went wrong, so she didn't she just ate the rest of her croissant instead.

* * *

"Hey Chuck, you ready?" he said walking into the kitchen.

"I am indeed Nathaniel" he replied looking though the newspaper before setting it down on the table, "Though can we talk about yesterday for a moment?"

"Sure"

"I have to say I was really proud of you..."

_Walking down the street and into the first bar he came across, Chuck walked in to see Nate sitting at the bar alone. _

_Removing his coat he walked over taking a seat beside him, "Look Nathaniel, I know your upset but I'm not letting you carry on doing this to yourself", he said removing the drink before it touched his lips._

_"Chuck.."_

_"No, I'm sorry I can't. You fucked up as well you know...you can't blame this all on Serena."_

_"Chuck" he repeated reaching out for his drink before Chuck downed it in one._

_"Apple Juice"_

_Nate just nodded, "I've had a shot of whiskey to calm myself down but that's it, you were right before I can't keep doing this to myself. But not just that, I'm going to be a father in a couple of months and can't keep drowning my sorrows because I'm not with my child's mother. Though her choosing Carter killed me, your right I messed up too" _

_Chuck nodded just smiling at him so proud he had finally realized he needs to be a man not a child._

_"You did the right thing Nathaniel," he said patting him on the back, "I was expecting you to be half way there by now"_

_"No, but thanks for coming to check on me. Can I just say something for a moment...you're going to make an amazing father Chuck, and trust me I never thought I'd ever say that to you"_

_Chuck just laughed slightly "Thank you Nathaniel and believe me, I never thought I'd ever become a father. It was never part of my lifestyle."_

_"Don't I know it, I lost count the amount of times I woke up drunk and had no idea where I was."_

_Chuck just smirked._

"...I know how hard it must have been not to drink excessively, and start to feel nothing for Serena."

"You have no idea, even to just get the images of them two out of my head"

Chuck just nodded, "Well look, lets hit the gym hard today...take your aggression out on the punch bag. Then after, have a nice lunch and back to being pampered."

"Ready for tomorrow"

"Course, have to look our best for tomorrow. Even for you to just show Serena what she's missing out on"

Nate smiled "Sounds great"

* * *

As their feet soaked in warm soapy water and began having their nails painted, Blair hadn't felt so relaxed in years "That facial..."

"...and the massage, I feel so relaxed" Serena added, sitting back in her seat "Remind me to thank Chuck for this, he is a genius."

"I know, I will. Can you believe I'm getting married tomorrow?"

"Honestly no, after everything you and Chuck have gone through...I never thought I'd see this day, but I can't tell you how happy I am that I'm wrong!"

"Neither can I," she smiled, "What do you say we have lunch after this? I'm starving"

"Sorry to interrupt but Mr Bass, has arranged for you to have lunch here" the therapist interrupted.

"He has?" the therapist just nodded.

After being pampered they both made their way to the champagne room for lunch, being shown to their seats they sat down tucking into their salads, "So how do you feel about tomorrow, are you nervous?"

"Slightly, but I'm more excited and anxious...like this is supposed to happen, it just feels right you know?"

"Yeah, well you have waited years for this moment"

"Certainly felt like it" she laughed slightly.

"B, can I ask you for a favour?"

"Course" she answered, pushing her fork into the last of her salad.

"Is there any chance Carter can come tomorrow?"

Blair almost choked on her tomato, coughing she replies "to the wedding?"

"Yeah"

"Um, yeah, of course he can." 'Chuck wasn't going to be happy' she thought to herself and Nate wouldn't be too pleased either.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it" she smiled.

Blair just forced a smile back before it slowly faded at the thought of the repercussions it could cause.

Hours later they were at home, tucked up on the couch watching Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"That's quite possibly one of the best days I've had in a while, just what we needed before tomorrow"

"Definitely, so do you see yourself settling down and getting married soon?"

"What with Carter"

"With anyone..." Blair sort of hinted.

"Nate?"

"Possibly Nate"

"I always dreamt I would, back when we were together…"

"So what's changed?"

"Everything, we've both become different people since then, we've both moved on."

"But your carrying his child Serena"

Serena's look just faded down as she slowly nodded "I know"

"So that's got to mean something, right?"

"It did"

"Serena it still does, you need to speak to him. Do you realize how worried he was for the three days you were gone, he really cares about you."

"I know, but he clearly likes that blonde in his office"

"Over you? Please...even I couldn't compete against you and that was when I was with him. There's always been something between you, I seen it and tried to act like it wasn't there...but it always was."

"You know I never meant to take him from you"

"I know but he was always infatuated by you. Look I know you're pushing your feelings for him deep down inside of you, but you really need to speak to him."

"I will"

* * *

**So there you go... the next chapter will of course be Chuck and Blair's wedding.**

**It probably wont be next week but the week after as I've got loads to write for it!**

**But trust me when I say the wait will be worth it!**

**Let me know what you think as always, I love reading what you all think.**

**Until then xo**


	12. Forever and Always

**Hello, two weeks worth the wait? Soon see! :)**

**Also there's a song you need to listen to:** watch?v=w3Fw3WJfC74

**This is the song I picture them dancing too as their first dance as a married couple.**

**Try and listen to it as you read it, its beautiful! Look out for the ***

* * *

As Blair's alarm began to ring she shifted in bed, reaching out and turning it off she was unable to get the smile off her face.

Lifting herself up by her arms she took off her eye mask, 'It's finally here' she thought completely overjoyed.

Shuffling over to the edge of the bed and pulling out the draw to her side cabinet, she placed her eye mask inside before noticing a letter…closing the draw she opened it to find a note from Chuck.

"_Hope you've slept well without me. Only a few hours until I see you and as your giving me the greatest gift I could ever wish for, I thought I'd get you these especially for today…think of them as your something new. I know its nothing in comparison but you deserve nothing but the best…C x"_

Tilting the contents of the envelope into the palm of her hand, out dropped two 30carat diamond drop earrings. Slipping her feet into some slippers and grabbing a silk robe to put around herself she made her way over to the mirror to try them on.

As she put them in and admired them, she noticed the sunlight reflected off them beautifully. 'They're perfect' she thought before hearing two faint knocks on her door.

"Blair"

"Come in S"

"The girls have arrived to do our hair and makeup, you ready?" she said walking into her room.

"No not yet, I'll just have my shower now…one of you can go first?" she smiled looking into the mirror at her.

"Ok, I'll see you downstairs and by the way those earrings are gorgeous."

"Thanks, Chuck got them for me"

Serena just smiled, "Well they look perfect."

* * *

Walking out of the shower with just a towel around him, Chuck walked over to his mirror studying himself for a moment. His heart was racing as he took a deep breath in. This was it, the moment he had waited for.

Grabbing some deodorant and using it he opened up his new pack of Emporio Armani boxers, before putting on a pair.

"Chuck, Lorenzo is ready for you"

"I'll be out now" he shouted back before putting a silk robe around him and leaving his room.

"Hey Lorenzo, nice to see you again" he said shaking the old man's hand.

"Ay no problem, take a seat"

Taking a seat he looked up at him "The usual please"

"Of course sir" he said before cutting his hair and giving him a clean-cut shave.

An hour later it was all done, "thanks, hope to see you later"

"I'll be there" he smiled shaking his hand before taking his equipment with him.

As Chuck put his aftershave on, he began getting ready as he slipped on his trousers and socks. Opening up a new white Hugo Boss shirt he put it on before doing up the buttons half way, tucking his shirt into his trousers, he began buttoning up the last few on his shirt before his hand began shaking.

Clinging onto the dresser he stared at himself as he took in some deep breaths, he needed to calm down his nerves were all over the place.

"Hey Chuck, you ready?" Nate asked walking into his room.

"Nearly" he stuttered as Nate glanced down to see his hands shaking.

"Look it's going to be fine" he said as he walked over to him.

"This is the moment you've been waiting for"

"I know, I just can't get rid of these nerves"

"Well…" he said grabbing his white silk and diamond encrusted bow tie, before he began putting it on for him. "That's because deep down your just excited"

"Yeah" he said running his tongue over his lips as he carried on taking deep breaths in.

"Its going to be perfect, you're about to marry your soul mate" he said straightening his bow tie for him as he looked at him in the mirror, "Now come on, I think you need a glass of scotch" he said putting his hand across his back as he ushered him out of his room and onto the couch.

"Thanks" Chuck said accepting a glass as he leant forward, arms resting on his knees.

"No problem, now drink up, you'll be fine after that."

Downing it in one he finally felt himself calm down for the first time all morning, "I don't know what's going on with me, I know its going to be perfect and I know she's going to turn up…. I just, don't understand what's wrong with me"

"Well that's because deep down it's everything you've always wanted, a family."

Chuck just looked to him smiling before he looked away laughing ever so slightly. He was right, it finally made complete sense "Your right"

"I know I am. Now lets finish getting ready, I'll get the rings and I'll see you in a minute" he smiled downing his scotch and walking towards his room.

As Chuck walked into his and grabbed his shiny black shoes he sat down on the bed and put them on. Taking his jacket off the hanger and putting it on he walked over to the mirror. Studying his appearance for a moment he began re-arranging his bow tie before grabbing some gel to comb his hair over.

Picking up his white silk and diamond-encrusted handkerchief, he placed it into his top pocket before picking up his peony boutonniere and attaching it to his suit buttonhole. Opening up the box to his cufflinks he took out two diamond ones and slipped them in.

Finally satisfied he looked perfect for her he grabbed his peppermint breath spray and popped it into his trouser pocket.

Walking out of his room Nate stood there smirking "I've got a surprise for you"

Chuck just raised his eyebrows at him for a moment as he walked slowly towards him.

"Hello little nephew" came from behind him as he span around to see Jack sitting in a wheelchair.

"Uncle Jack!" he smiled as he walked over and shook his hand, "So glad you could make it"

"I wouldn't miss you two getting hitched for anything, I hope you don't mind but I bought my girlfriend too."

"Girlfriend, you?"

"I know, not like me to get serious but, I really do love the girl, she's what I've been missing all my life"

Chuck just looked stunned "Since when, you haven't mentioned anything?"

"I meet her a few months ago and she only arrived here last night, after some persuading. That should be her now" he said referring to the toilet being flushed.

"As long as she makes you happy. I can't wait to meet the women that's got you settling down too," he smirked as he hit his arm.

"Hey Chuck" 'No, it can't be' he thought before spinning around and had it confirmed

"Georgina"

"Surprise" Nate mocked trying not to laugh as Chuck just glared at him before looking back to Georgina.

"You and my Uncle Jack?"

"I had no idea he was your uncle when we meet I promise. I only found out two days ago when he mentioned your names and coming down for your wedding"

"You two know each other?" Jack asked confused.

"Yes, I know her very well"

"Look if you don't want me to come I'll understand"

"No don't be silly, you're his girlfriend and you make him happy. I couldn't be happier for you both" he smiled but couldn't help but feel Blair wasn't going to be as forgiving.

"Great, well we should get going then I don't want you to be late because of me" she smiled before going to stand behind Jack.

* * *

Standing in her white strapless wedding dress, with diamonds encrusting the top half and lace flowing down the back, she wore a silver and diamond headband to go with the ensemble.

As her hair flowed down her face in loose curls from the bun at the back she looked to her mother and smiled.

"Blair darling, you look beautiful"

"Thank you"

"B, you look gorgeous" Serena smiled and clapped ecstatically, before walking over and making sure her Erickson Beamon necklace looked perfect around her neck.

"Have you got everything?" Penelope asked.

"I think so, I got my something old" she said running her fingers along her necklace.

"Something new" she said moving her new earrings back and smiling.

"Something blue" she said gesturing to the blue garter under her dress.

"Something borrowed?" Serena asked as Blair began to panic "No…"

"Here, take this" Penelope said pulling out one of her brown hair clips and pushed some of her hair away from her face, "Your something borrowed."

"Thank you" Blair said with relief, trying to forget that just came from Penelope's own hair.

"You ready Blair?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah" she smiled back.

"Well let's get you to the Church, we don't want you to be late" Serena said before picking up and carrying the back of her dress as they made their way to the lobby downstairs.

Stepping outside into the bitter cold, there waited a horse and carriage ready to take her to the Church. Spinning her head around to look at Serena, she just smiled back nodding that it was for them.

As the man held his hand out for her she grabbed it pulling her up into the carriage, as Serena passed her dress to her she jumped in too. "We'll meet you there Darling" Eleanor said as she walked off to the waiting limo behind them with Jessica and Penelope.

* * *

Arriving at the Church first, Chuck began greeting their guest's telling them to take a seat inside. He was freezing cold as he began rubbing his hands together to keep warm but he didn't care, it was worth it.

"Hello Charles" came from beside him as he turned around to see Harold and Roman standing there.

"Mr Waldorf" he smiled shaking his hand "I'm so glad you could make it. Blair's going to be so happy you're here"

"We both wouldn't miss it for the world. Where is my daughter?"

"She shouldn't be long," he said looking to his watch "she should be here shortly."

"Ok, I'll be just over there" he gestured just behind the door as he walked in.

"Archibald, they here yet?" he shouted to Nate standing on the walkway.

"No sign yet Chuck"

Standing there he started daydreaming of what their life would be like, waking up every morning together. Being there for the birth of their child, having their first Christmas together as a family, he just smiled to himself.

"Hey Chuck" brought him back to reality as he looked up to see who was calling his name.

"Carter, what…"

"Blair invited me, I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm happy for you both" he said extending his hand as Chuck slowly moved his towards him, confused and shocked.

Smiling Carter grips his fingers and shakes it before moving on inside, as Chucks eyes just followed him stunned.

Looking over to Nate he just glared back at him angrily, Chuck just shrugged as Cyrus came walking towards him.

"Hey Chuck, Eleanor called they shouldn't be long"

As he stood beside him and Chuck greeted the last few guests, he waited with Jack and Eric at the door as the limo began pulling up outside the church.

Opening up the door for them Nate smiled as they got out, "Hey Nate" Penelope smiled.

"Hey, where's Serena?"

"She's with Blair…anyway how are you?" she said looking up at him beady eyed.

"Oh ok, yeah, great thanks" he replied not really interested as he looked up and down the street.

"I'm glad your okay, so who you walking down the…"

"They're here" Nate shouted to Chuck as he smiled before walking inside with Eleanor.

Sending Harold outside they all waited as Blair and Serena pulled up in the horse and carriage, walking over Harold held his hand out for Serena and Blair as they both got out.

"Dad" she smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"Blair bear" he smiled back as he hugged her tight.

"I didn't think you could come?"

"We couldn't but Charles sent his private jet over for us to get here," Blair couldn't stop grinning.

"My, look how big you've gotten" he said running his hand along her bump. "How long now?"

"Um, wow exactly four months today" she replied just realising it herself.

"Come on let's get you inside before you freeze." he said lifting up the back of her dress as they made their way into the Church.

As Blair greeted them all she looked to Cyrus as he went to walk off, "Cyrus, I need you"

"Of course, what do you need dear?"

"I need you to walk me down the aisle"

"Blair sweetie, your father is here to do it now"

"I need both of my father's" she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I'll be thrilled too" he said taking her hand.

* * *

Standing at the top of the church he rested his hands behind his back as he waited for Blair.

As the music began to play he felt his nerves and excitement begin to grow as he watched Serena and Nate walk down the aisle arm in arm.

"You okay?" he asked as he stared straight ahead.

"I'm fine thank you. Look Nate, I..."

"Don't, just don't, not now…not here," he said softly, still unable to look at her.

"Ok" was all she could say.

As they got to the bottom and his arm slipped away from her, she held his hand tightly stopping him from walking away.

Turning back he followed his arm down to his hand, seeing hers he finally looked up at her.

She looked beautiful, her blonde hair tied back and her skin glowed against the light pink colour of her dress. Looking into her eyes he was dying to just grab her and kiss her but he didn't, he couldn't, not after seeing her with Carter.

As she smiled at him and let go of his hand, she just needed to see his face, 'his handsome rugged face' she thought to herself.

Standing next to Chuck he just smiled at him excitedly as Jessica and Eric walked down the aisle together.

"Hey sweet cheeks, mind giving me a hand" Jack said looking up to Penelope.

Holding her hand out for him she pulled him up on to his left foot, grabbing his walking stick from the back of his wheelchair he linked arms with her as he limped down the aisle.

Limping down he looked over to Georgina who was smiling so proud of him as he winked at her.

Reaching the top Chuck took his arm and helped him walk "Here, take a seat"

"No, I'm standing next to you" he said looking up at him.

"Okay" he said passing him towards Eric.

Standing there he sprayed his mint breath spray into his mouth before he looked down and took in a deep breath, as he began tapping his foot nervously the music started playing again.

Taking one last deep breath in he looked up as his eyes finally caught sight of Blair.

His mouth parted in complete awe of her, seeing her smile back at him his mouth slowly turned into a smile. His eyes never left her for a second as she kissed her father's on the cheek and joined him.

As his fingers linked with hers they both looked at each other beaming with joy.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…" Rang out as Chuck was so focused on her, he could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

Before he knew it was time for his vows, "I've spent the last few days wondering if I should write something down or come up with a speech. But I realised that the moment I would see you walking down that aisle" he said looking up the aisle before looking back to Blair, "I would know exactly what to say...and I was right. It was a risk but it was worth it. It always has been for us...every risk we've taken and every bump that came our way meant nothing, because our love for each other meant so much more." He said as two tears of joy fell along Blair's cheek.

"I love you, I always will. I know my proposal wasn't the massive gesture you deserve, and on that part I'm sorry. But I thought, that it mattered what I said or where I said it, then I realized the only thing that matters is you, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be and if you'll let me I'll spend the rest of my life making you feel the same way. We don't do things the easy way…. but I wouldn't change that, I wouldn't change us. None of it matters as long as I'm with you, for the rest of our life."

He smiled at her sweetly before she started saying her own vows, "Your right, nothing else matters. We're finally back where we belong and I couldn't be happier, that we can finally be a family. I've always wanted someone to love me, for every single part of myself that I love and hate…and from the moment we finally saw each other, I realised you were the one to do that. You said the only thing that's been real is you and me…you were right. I love you, and I can't wait to grow old with you and spend the rest of our lives together..."

They both smiled as Nate passed Chuck the rings.

"Now Charles Bass do you take Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in heath, until death do you part"

"2 words, 3 letters, I do" he smiled, placing the wedding ring on her finger.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf do you take Charles Bass to be your lawfully wedding husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in heath, until death do you part"

"1 word, 3 letters, Yes" she smiled back placing the ring on his finger.

"I know pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride"

Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her in close, and dipped her down slowly as he kissed her.

As their tongues found one another for what had felt like a lifetime he slowly began lifting her back up as their lips slowly parted and there noses pressed against one another, moving her head back she ran her fingers along his cheek.

As he looked into her eyes, he could feel nothing but love, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she whispered back as they finally stood straight and her hands ran down his neck.

It took them awhile to realise they were not on their own, as the Church began applauding.

Turning around she flashed her wedding ring to Dorota and her mother as she smiled brightly.

* * *

Standing at the top table, after there three course meal and Nate's hilarious best mans speech, Chuck decided to say a few words "I would just like to add, that I was drunk…but thanks for that Nathaniel."

Everyone laughed.

"Also from my wife and I" he smiled down at her.

"We would just like to thank you all for coming, I know it's taken a lot for us to get here but it's been worth the wait. We hope you'll be here to see us begin our new family together."

"To the bride and Groom" Cyrus yelled out as everyone repeated and toasted to the happy couple.

"Time to cut the cake sweetie" Harold said as they walked over to it.

Holding the knife together and cutting through it, Chuck picked up a piece of cake and feed it to Blair as she smiled and took off a big piece and fed Chuck some too. With far too much cake in his mouth Chuck began smirking as Blair ate hers trying not to laugh at him.

Slipping his arms around her he kissed her lips as they both couldn't stop smiling and laughing.

After the tables were cleared, it wasn't long before they were being called up for their first dance.

* As the acoustic band began playing with me by sum 41, he held out his hand as he took her to the dance floor, looking into her eyes as they moved around the floor he had never felt this happy in his whole life, and it was down to her. Holding his arm up and spinning her out before spinning her back into him, there bodies pressed together as he nudged her head to the left and caught her lips with his.

Sitting there watching them Serena just smiled seeing them for the first time completely happy, "Serena" came from beside her as Nate sat backwards on the chair next to her.

"Nate" she smiled at him, "look I'm sorry about earlier."

"No, you don't need to apologise. I shouldn't have cut you off like that." He said resting his arms on the back of the chair.

"You had every right too Nate, I've spent too much time making mistakes between us and apologising for them the next day."

"Is that how you see us, just a mistake" he said looking down to the floor upset as he parted his mouth slightly annoyed.

"No" she said taking hold of his hand as he looked back up at her, "Nothing I've done with you has been a mistake"

Nate just looked surprised, "least of all carrying our baby."

His face melted into a smile, finally hearing what he needed.

Looking over to Chuck and Blair as they smiled holding hands dancing, he spoke "Why cant that be us?"

"Because we've made too many mistakes. If I could just go back in time, if we both could…but we can't"

"Then why does it always come back to you and me? When did it get so complicated between us?"

"It always has been." She said squeezing his hand for a moment.

"Do you know what it feels like to be in love with someone you can never have?" he said looking at the couple so happy before looking back to her.

"Yes" she said softly as her eyes looked at him upset.

"Because that's what it feels like with you, to me. Even when we were together I still felt it, I felt like I didn't deserve you on my arm."

"Nate I never..." raising his hand up he looked to the floor pained "let me finish." He said trying to not get upset.

"I felt like I didn't deserve you, like I would never be good enough for you."

"I never knew…Nate you've always, always been good enough for me."

"I've tried though Serena, I tried so hard. You pulled me in, only to knock me back again and again. I can't...I can't do it anymore and I don't want to." He said shaking his head as he looked at her with despair.

"Nate please" she said tearing up.

"If you really want to give us a chance... it's your turn to fight for us. I've tried too hard and fought for so long, I can't do it anymore" he said honestly before getting up from his seat as Serena held his hand tightly.

"Nate please… I love you"

"Then, then prove it" he said softly and honestly as Serena let go of his hand devastated, as he walked off needing some air.

Sitting on her own upset, it wasn't long before with or without you by U2 began to play as everyone started to join the couple for a dance.

"Can I have this dance?" Carter said holding out his hand for her, as she rubbed the tears from under her eyes.

Smiling she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck, head resting on his shoulder as his arms lay on her waist, they began to slow dance together.

"I'm leaving tomorrow"

"What, why?" she said moving her head back to look at him.

"You don't need me here"

"I do, how could I have gotten though everything without you here, with me"

"As much as I love and care about you, I'm not the one you want, I'm not the one you love."

"Of course I do, of course you are," she said taking his hand as he shook his head.

"No. I seen you and Nate at the church today, I can tell you have feelings for him."

Serena couldn't say anything.

"Go and get him, you deserve to be happy and with the person you love."

"Apart of me does love you"

"I know, but not in the same way. You deserve to be happy Serena"

She just shook her head getting upset "I don't"

"Yes you do" he said lifting her head to look at him "You deserve a family, you deserve a father who's going to love your child…. Just how you wanted to be loved by yours."

Serena started to cry as she held his hand tightly as he felt himself tear up too.

"You deserve this…and I know Nate can give you all of that"

"I'm going to miss you" was all she could manage to say.

"I'm going to miss you too, now lets just enjoy this, for one last moment" he cried slightly before placing a kiss on top of her forehead, pulling her in tightly as they held onto one another for the rest of the song. Serena just held him tightly as she cried in his arms.

As the song finished he kissed her cheek and walked off towards the bar. It wasn't long before the next hand-picked song by Chuck and Blair played, as Collide by Howie Day rang out the newlyweds carried on smiling as they began swaying with one another.

Finally catching her breath, she run her fingers under her eyes again as she finally gained her composure, just before Eric came over and asked her for a dance, "I've missed you" she smiled at him.

"I've missed you too while I've been away. I still can't believe I'm going to be an uncle"

"Yeah" she beamed, "and an excellent one at that"

As her eyes glanced up for a moment, before looking back to Eric. She looked back up to see Nate standing there straight-faced, looking over to her with a look she had not quite seen before.

She froze at the sight of him, Eric looked beside him to see them both looking too one another. Letting go of her hand he just stood there looking between them both.

It wasn't long before she knew what to do, as she began pacing towards him, Nate took a few steps forward and stopped as Serena cupped his face and pulled him in close as she kissed him.

Chuck just looked over to them and smiled as Blair finally looked over and smiled too, "about time" she said as Chuck nodded.

* * *

**Sure a lot of you will agree with Blair haha. Anyway hope it was worth waiting longer for!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it anyway, until next week! xo**


	13. Being As In Love With You As I Am

"OH CHU-CK!" Blair screamed as her whole body shook.

Falling to the side of her panting and sweating, he ran his hand through his wet hair as he turned his gaze to her.

Turning on her side she smiled to him sweetly as she tried to catch her breath, "Yesterday, was the greatest day of my life"

Chuck smiled "It's only just begun" he said softly edging himself closer to her.

Tilting his head slightly as their noses touched each other she closed her eyes softly as he parted his lips slowly.

As their noses began nuzzling one another, his tongue coated his lips as his teeth followed and slid across his bottom lip. Moving his head so his nose went flat against the side of hers, he moved in with a strong but soft kiss to her lips.

Moving in towards her and sliding his hands around her back, she slipped her right leg in-between his as she rested her left thigh against his hip as they pressed together.

Catching her lips with his, he continued to kiss her as it became passionate and heavy between the pair.

Tracing his hand down her side softly he took in her warm soft bare skin as he felt their bodies connect. Stopping just under her rib cage, he felt her fingers trace the back of his neck and through his hair before gripping it slowly.

As she bit down on his bottom lip and slipped her tongue back in to find his, she felt his hands trace slowly down her back as his manhood grew and pressed against her thigh.

* * *

Opening his eyes up slowly, he opened them to find Serena in his arms sleeping peacefully.

Studying her for a moment, she was glowing…pregnancy really suited her he thought.

Her golden blonde hair flowed along his pillow, as she looked unbelievably gorgeous to him. Looking too her features her gorgeous blue eyes were closed as he looked down to her plump pink lips, desperate for him to place a kiss on them, he looked to see a slight curve to her mouth which made him smile in return.

It seemed so unreal that they were even back here, back where they always should have been.

Flashback 12 hours earlier:

_Moving their mouths apart they both slowly opened their eyes to one another._

_ "Serena, I.." Pressing her finger to his lips he didn't say another word, as she ran her thumbs across his cheeks "I'm ready to fight for you, I'm done running away from my feelings for you."_

_"Can we go somewhere to talk?" Nate just nodded as they walked out of the room before finding a couch for them to talk on._

_"I owe you an explanation for what happened between us, when I broke up with you at the hospital"_

_Nate nodded before speaking softly "I think you do"_

_Opening her mouth, she didn't nowhere to start as she felt tears beginning to form, she breathed out trying to stop herself from crying. "I never, broke up with you because I didn't love you anymore."_

_"Then why did you?"_

_"I, I was scared." She said bluntly as tears reached the brim._

_"When I saw Chuck, just lying there in the hospital fighting for his life...and the look of fear and heartbreak on Blair's face, it, it devastated me. I thought what if it was you lying there fighting for your life" she managed to utter as a tear escaped, "I couldn't bare the thought of ever losing you"_

_"But Chuck didn't die Serena…"_

_"Yet he could so easily have done, we were so close to losing one of our best friends, my brother even."_

_Nate just smiled with a slight huff "Never heard you call him that before"_

_Serena smiled running her thumbs under her eyes, "Well he's grown up a lot since he first joined our family." _

_Nate just nodded._

_"Look Dan gave me the choice to choose him, it was just after Chuck had woken up. I guess I didn't realise it at the time that I was in such a vulnerable and emotional state to make such a huge decision. But I did and there's not been a day since that I've not regretted it. I guess I never realised how much I'd miss you until you weren't by my side everyday." She said rubbing away the trail of her last tear._

_"I stood there and had the choice between the first guy I ever truly loved and a, safer option."_

_"That's all I was, 'the safer option'?"_

_"No you idiot, I choose Dan because he was the safer option. If I ever lost him it wouldn't hurt me as much as ever losing you, because you're the first guy I ever loved." she said as her fingers caressed his hand softly._

_ "What about Carter?"_

_"With Carter it was different, he has been there for me….with my dad and so much more. I just needed someone who knew nothing about what was happening back home and didn't judge me if he did. I just needed to escape, lose control as I always do and have done so many times before."_

_"So it meant nothing?"_

_"It meant nothing, he's always been a way to escape, to forget about everything as if nothing else matters. I know you hate him, but deep down he's a great guy Nate, there are parts of him that no else see's." _

_Nate just looked away, not wanting to hear anymore._

_"But he is nothing compared to you. The only thing that kept me thinking of you is our baby, growing inside of me," she said taking his hand and placing it on her stomach as their thumbs interlocked and hands resting on top of one another._

_Nate looked down to his hand resting against her._

_"I could still feel connected to you, even when we weren't together. Which was…amazing" She managed to find a word as another tear fell as he looked up to her and smiled._

_"Even though seeing you in your office and kissing…. broke my heart. Having a part of you inside me made me so happy, yet made me realise I had lost you"_

_"Chloë means nothing to me, she's my executive manager…nothing more. She kissed me, more out of pity than anything else. Your still the only women I've ever loved, and truly want to be with." He said bringing her face towards him and kissing her. _

Before he could do or think anything else, she slowly began to stir as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning" he whispered.

"Morning" she smiled back before leaning up and kissing him.

"Last night was incredible"

"It was, but that doesn't mean I'm done fighting for you, or done proving how much you mean to me"

"Serena you don't have to prove anything to me"

"I do, you were right I left you to fight for us and it's time I did too"

"Why, when you already have me? You always have"

She just smiled as she lifted the covers up and began straddling him "Well, I'm not going to let anything break us up again." she said before leaning down, cupping his face and kissing him.

* * *

After their 5th time that morning, they walked out of the shower together "A girl could get used to this" Blair said using the towel to dry her hair as she looked over to him.

"Just catching up on lost time" Chuck smirked as Blair dropped her towel to the floor.

As Chuck gazed at her bare skin, she walked over and kissed him.

"As much as I want to, I really don't want us to be late," he mumbled in between kisses as he held her hand finally looking at her.

"Well if we don't have enough time for that.." she said twisting her fingers into his chest hair, "How about I give you something" she said moving her hand slowly down south and clutching his manhood.

Coughing Chuck replies "Blair.." with a smirk she moved slowly down to her knees as Chuck was in pure ecstasy.

An hour later they were in the awaiting limo, "So where are you taking me?"

"All in good time beautiful" he smiled.

"You know how anxious I get at surprises"

"I do, but I also know you hate having them ruined for you as well. Its worth the wait I can assure you"

It wasn't long before the limo pulled over and Arthur held the door open for them.

"Chuck…"

"Yes?"

"Explain"

Taking her hand he walked her along the dock to his new acquisition, "She's beautiful right?"

"Yes, but please tell me your not sailing.."

"No. I have Trevor here to sail for us, so we can spend a lot more time together" he smiled.

"Good" she said walking into the boat.

Settling down after lunch they were wrapped up warm, as they cuddled up together looking out to the sea.

"I have to say, this was a great idea Bass. The view is incredible."

"Well just you wait till we start our honeymoon properly." He said as she rested her head against his shoulder,

"I can't wait" she whispered.

Placing a kiss on the top of her head, "I love you" he whispered as he began stroking her arm.

They found themselves sitting there for the next couple of hours just taking in the beauty of the sea.

After dinner they found themselves in the same situation as they watched the sun set together.

"Do you think Serena and Nate will be okay?"

"I'm sure they will be fine. They still have a lot to work out but they're finally back on track to where they should be"

"That's true" Blair replied.

"Watching them both last night made me so happy"

"Me too" Sitting back Chuck thought back to 24 hours earlier.

"_I have to go" she frowned tearful._

_"I know sweetie, but I'll be back to see you become a mother I promise" he said kissing her cheek._

_"I don't want to leave, I want to spend more time with you" _

_"I know you do, but you have to go and I'll see you soon I promise"_

_Blair nodded wiping a tear away before turning to Chuck as he stood beside her, "I'm just going to say goodbye to my mother and Cyrus" Chuck just nodded as she walked off._

_"Take good care of my daughter" Harold said._

_"I will. I wont let anything happen to her or my child, I can assure you of that sir." As they shook hands Chuck walked off to meet his bride, but not before bumping into Dorota._

_"Mr Chuck, I'm so happy you and Miss Blair finally married."_

_"Thank you Dorota, I can't tell you how happy I am"_

_"No tell, I see it on face" she smiled pinching his cheeks as Chuck laughed._

_"I just want to thank you for everything you've done for Blair and myself. You're an incredible person Dorota and I hope you will come and work for us when we're back home."_

_"Course, cant wait for baby to come. Miss Blair very demanding, hormonal, she make me run to store all day…be a lot happier once baby here"_

_"I think we all will" he smiled at her before looking to Blair as she walked towards them, "She looks gorgeous" he smiled looking to Dorota and she smiled and nodded back._

_"You ready to go?"_

_"I am" he nodded, __"I was just saying goodbye to Dorota"_

_Hugging her tightly, Blair placed a kiss on her cheek before leaving the venue to go upstairs to their Royal Suite. _

_Floating out of there with Blair in his arms, Chuck caught a glimpse in the corner of his eye as he seen Nate and Serena getting hot and heavy on the couch. Stopping Blair looked back at Chuck before looking to the left of her and seeing them too._

_Smiling at each other they walked on towards the elevators._

_As the elevator doors opened up onto their suite, Chuck swept Blair off her feet before she could say or do a thing. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he carried her in before placing her down onto their bed._

_As he leant over her and looked into her eyes he was mesmerised, before they both moved their heads in for a kiss_

_ As his lips broke away from hers he bit down on her lip once more before opening his eyes slowly to hers she smiled brightly at him. Taking his suit jacket off slowly he looked down, eyes not flickering "I've waited too long for this, lets take it slow" he said softly as she nodded._

_Slipping out of her wedding dress she found Chuck pressed down on top of her in the mix of the rose petals. _

_Lifting his body up to look at her, Blair's hands found the top of his shirt as she ripped it open… buttons flying across the room. She needed him now, and it seemed Chuck was just as desperate for her as he ate his words. _

_As Chuck's head bent down he began removing her garter with his teeth before discarding it across the room, it wasn't long before he began ripping her panties off like a wild animal starved from food. __With his legs resting either side of hers his hands moved slowly up her thighs as her hands went straight for his trousers._

* * *

**I know it's a pretty short chapter compared to last weeks!**

**I think the next chapter will probably be a couple of one shots of their honeymoon, otherwise I'll spend 10 chapters writing about them lol and i kind of want to get Nate and Serena in there too.**

**I have to say the part with Carter and Serena in last weeks was so beautiful to write, showed a side i think was always there, that i got quiet emotional writing it.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Until next week :) xo**


	14. In Love

As they came up onto the shore they were finally at their destination, one, which Chuck knew would surprise her.

Completely alone Blair looked around confused "Where are we Bass?"

"On our very own island"

"What?"

"I bought the island, all that's here is us and some staff. This is where we will be staying for the next nine weeks" he smiled.

"This is incredible" she smiled, walking along the gorgeous white beach and into their home.

It was beautiful, everything was so simple and perfect she thought walking around the wooden cabin, everything was white and perfectly lit.

"Well?"

"I love it" she smiled.

"Good and I'm sure I'm right in saying your due your 21 week scan now?" she just turned around and smiled.

"I have your medical staff here to check everything is okay, shall we?" she just smiled even brighter at him, he really had thought of everything.

"Every thing seems to be perfectly healthy, do you still rather not know the sex of the baby?"

"Yeah. I want to see the look on my wife's face when she gives birth to our son, proving I was right." He teased as Blair just laughed, "More like the look on yours when I am, it's a girl Chuck, even Susan knows it."

"I'm not saying a word."

"See" Blair points at her looking to Chuck.

"I'm just going to go.." she replies leaving the room as Chuck nodded.

"Look who ever is right, it won't matter to me. As long as it's lovely and healthy, that's all that matters."

"I know, me too." She said sitting up, "It wont be long now" she said caressing her stomach.

Chuck smiled "No" placing a kiss to her stomach.

"Here" he said lifting his hand out as she took it and got off the bed, "You look tired"

"I am slightly"

"Well go and lie down, you'll need all the energy you have…for later" he smirked as she couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

As her eyes fluttered open slowly she smiled looking around at the wooden walls, finally remembering where she was.

Sitting up she had a note beside her.. "Come and look for me when you wake… C x"

Sitting up there hung a beautiful floral Oscar De La Renta dress in front of her.

Spinning her feet off the side and throwing back the blanket she walks over, before looking down to find peony petals under her feet, covering the floor and trailing off out of the room.

Putting the dress on, it flowed perfectly from her bump as she followed the trail to find Chuck sitting in a hammock on the beach waiting for her.

As he looked out at the sea, all he wore was a white shirt and shorts.

"Your incredible do you know that?" got whispered into his ear as hands began to wrap around his.

"I have been told once or twice" he replied spinning around to greet her with a kiss.

Holding her hand he admired the dress he had bought for her "You look as gorgeous as ever"

"Thank you, my husband got the dress for me"

"Well your husband clearly has taste"

"He does" she smiled back before he walked her to the table and chairs he had set up on the beach.

"I decided we should have dinner underneath the stars," he said moving the chair out for her before taking his own seat.

It was beautiful as a white cotton cloth-covered the top and a candle and peonies rested on top with their crystal cutlery.

"It's amazing" she said looking to the left of her, and out to the sea and the stars.

Looking out at the water she could see the reflection of the sky as they sat enjoying their meal together.

As their food went down and they began to enjoy each other's company, Chuck asked "What do you say, should we go swimming?"

"What now?" He nodded as she replied "Ok, I'll go get changed"

"No need, let's go…"

"But the dress, I don't want it to get we.." he smirked as she finally caught onto what he was suggesting.

"Oh" she said softly before following him off towards the sea.

As Chuck began removing his clothes, he got in just as Blair began removing hers and following just behind him.

Swimming off underwater he popped back up as she swam just behind him.

Holding her frame as they began to look too one another, the moonlight shined down on them as the water began to drip from his wet hair.

Blair couldn't resist him any longer, he looked so good and she needed him now.

Slipping her hand through his hair, she followed through as her lips crashed against his.

As he pulled her close she wrapped her legs around his waist and his hands slipped around her back.

Before long they were just on the shore as her back was against the sand and he was on top of her. As her fingers racked his back he carried on going deeper and harder as the water came up over his back covering them both.

* * *

A few days later they were lying on the beach together, pulling down his aviators he looked over to her sunbathing quietly "Blair?"

"mmmm"

"I've got a surprise for you"

"Put it away Bass, you've had yours this morning. I'm busy"

He just smirked, god he loved her "No, not that. I've bought us a house…"

"What?" she shot up looking over to him.

"Yeah, you're going to love it."

"You bought our house without me seeing it?"

Getting up out of his seat he sat beside her, "Look" he said getting out his iPad and showing her photos of their new home.

"It's on 150 west 56 street, it's 8,000 square foot and has a wraparound terrace with a 350 degree view of the city, its beautiful and you will love it when you see it I promise."

"It looks like the octagon shaped apartment."

"It is, I bought all three floors...and the building"

"It looked beautiful"

"It is, it came up on the market and I had to buy it"

"I cant wait to see it"

"I can't wait for you too see it either. I'm sorry, I knew you'd love it and I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It's okay" she smiled placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure" she laughed slightly, "I trust you"

"Good" he smiled back unsure.

"I love you" she smiled as he smiled back "I love you too"

"three floors huh?" she asked awhile later.

"Yeah"

"So how many kids do you see us having then Chuck?"

"Six, possibly more"

Blair looked stunned "Are you joking?"

"No"

"Have you even thought what that would do to my body?"

"It looks great from where I'm sitting"

"Yes that's because I haven't even got to one yet, wait till you hit six, you wont be saying that then"

"Is that a yes?"

"What? No, where having two"

"Five"

"Two"

"Five"

"Three"

"Four?" he offered as she accepted, "Okay, four…If your lucky Bass" he smirked, "I already am" she just smiled at his comment.

Walking out onto their wooden deck that night he looked over to see Blair curled up asleep on the circle love seat. He smiled sweetly as she looked so peaceful he thought before walking over and picking her up.

As he gently places her into bed trying not to wake her, he moves the hair out of her face.

Throwing the covers over, he gets a blanket and places that over the top of her as well just to make sure they're both warm enough.

Moving over to the other side of the bed, he slides in just behind her resting his head by the nape of her neck, kissing it softly he moves his right arm out of the covers and rests his hand protectively over her stomach instinctively.

Caressing it softly for a moment he couldn't wait to be a father, as he soon drifts off to sleep with her.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner"

"It's ok" he smiled as they linked arms and began to walk home.

It was a lovely winters night, as the sky and the stars shined brightly and everyone wrapped up warm.

"I bet it's not cold where Chuck and Blair are now"

"Yeah, hope they're having a great time."

"I'm sure we will hear all about it when they get home"

"Definitely" he said before they felt drops of rain.

"Bet it isn't raining either" Nate added as the heavens opened and the rain poured down on them.

Caught up in the torrential rain on their walk home, they ran into Blair's building soaked to the bone.

Laughing Nate wraps his arms around her as she ran her hand along his cheek trying to dry his face.

Going up into Blair's penthouse they went straight upstairs.

Sitting in the bathroom together Nate was drying his hair with a towel before Serena looked up to him, as her wavy wet hair flowed down her face her eyes fluttered for a moment.

All she did was lift her arms into the air and he knew.

Lifting her soaking wet t-shirt over her head he discards it to the floor, as she began to slowly lift his t-shirt off. As it came up over his head she threw it across the room.

As he opened his eyes Serena came in for a kiss as he gripped her hips and joined his tongue with hers.. As their tongues find one another he pulls her up and against the wall as she wraps her legs around him.

Cupping his face he pulls her up before resting her against the bathroom floor.

As their hands sort to removing the rest of their clothes as quickly as possible. Nate pushed his feet out of his trousers and boxers so he was completely naked, before he moved his hand up helping Serena out of hers.

Finally moving their lips apart he opened his eyes to her as she opened her eyes slowly, they both smiled brightly before he leaning back in for a kiss.

Soon he made a trail down from her lips to her stomach as her whole body shivered at his touch.

As he went down further her hands went down as she gripped his hair tightly, as he took her hands and pinned them to the marble floor.

Bringing them up to her head they finally looked to one another again "I love you" she announced, as his arms wrapped around her she rolled him over so she was now on top.

Gazing at one another Serena smiled as he replied, "I love you too" before moving down and kissing him.

* * *

It was the last night of their honeymoon and as Chuck walked into their room an exhausted Blair was fast asleep.

Having spent the day exploring the island and finding a remote part with a beautiful waterfall, they were finally looking forward to going back home. Staring at her for a moment he thought back to Christmas Day.

_Lying on the beach after breakfast he looked over to her as she lay there enjoying the sun._

_Sitting forward he began digging into the sand as she slowly stirs before looking over to him "What are you doing?"_

_"I think I've found something"_

_"What?"_

_"Here it is" he said before pulling out a black Cartier box, "Your Christmas Present" She smiled as she took the box and opened it, inside was a 18kt gold necklace with beautiful green, citrine diamonds._

_"Its beautiful__" she managed to say as she touched it softly._

_"Here, let me" he said getting up taking the necklace out of the box._

_Wrapping her hair up, Chuck placed the necklace around her neck before putting it on for her._

_"Thank you" she smiled._

_"Your present, is not until later"_

_"I'll look forward to unwrapping it"__ his eyes gazed along her body, which sent a slight shiver down her spine. _

With a soft smile on his face he walked over to the bed before resting down next to her growing bump. Which had grown a lot in the two months they had been out here for.

Staring at it for a moment his hand rested against it softly trying not to wake Blair "I love you so much and you don't even know it yet" he whispered.

"I can't wait to meet you, and hold you in my arms. Words can't describe how precious you are to your mother or I" he said softly before feeling a kick against his hand as his face brightened up into a smile as he felt another.

Looking up to Blair she was still asleep as he was in awe of what he was witnessing as a stray tear fell along his face.

After a moment or two he began running his hands along her bump trying to feel it kick again, Chuck looked slightly deflated, as he knew that was it.

As his hand went to move away a hand took it and moved across and down as he felt it again, looking up Blair smiled at him as he looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Pretty incredible huh?" Chuck just nodded beaming with joy.

With his hand resting against Blair's stomach he moved up and placed a kiss on her lips, "Thank you." he whispered.

* * *

**Yep im still alive and yes I've been rubbish at posting recently!**

**Just haven't had time to write or breath to be honest.**

**It's only a few one shots of their honeymoon, but hope you enjoy it anyway! **

**I've got some drama coming up which I had planned from the moment I started this fic again.**

**Any ideas on what or who it involves?**

**Until next time xo **


	15. Words Unspoken and Silent Devotion

As the clouds covered the sun on a bitter winters afternoon, the limo pulled up outside her penthouse.

Turning to Chuck, "Are you ready?" he looked at her questionably. "Once we step out of this limo our honeymoon will be over."

He smiled "Yes, but we can finally start the rest of our life together. The three of us" he said placing his hand on her bump.

Smiling she shifts across the leather seat placing a kiss on his lips before being helped out the limo.

"Blair" Serena screamed pulling her in close for a tight hug. "Wow, look how much you've grown" she parted looking to her large swell.

"I know" she smiled, "Speak for yourself" she giggled running her hand along her best friends tiny bump.

"I know, can you believe it?" she smiled, "Nate is so excited."

"Hey man, you look good" Nate smiled walking around the corner before shaking his hand and pulling him in for a hug.

"That time away seems to have done you some good"

"Yeah, it's exactly what we both needed." He looked across to Blair smiling, as she and Serena were talking, so happy for one another.

"I can tell Chuck Bass truly is a changed man"

"You say that like it's a bad thing Nathaniel"

Nate just laughed "No, its nice to see you truly happy for once."

Chuck smiled "I really am, she means everything to me…they both do."

"I know"

As Chuck glanced to his watch he finally realized the time, smiling he walks over to them "If you'll both excuse me, I have to show my wife our first new home together."

"House" she corrected, "It's not a home until we make our mark on it"

"I have no problem with that" he smirked as she hit him playfully.

"Not like that" He laughed before looking at her in an almost daze as she began telling Serena the plans for their new acquisition.

It was crazy how madly in love with her he was. Nathaniel was right he was a changed man and was so thankful to her for it. He only wondered what state he would have been in by now without her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to find someone who was so perfect. Despite her flaws, he still loved every part of her being.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she looked to him and asked as he finally broke out of his daze.

"Lets go" he smiled holding his hand out for her as she took it.

"Are you guys free for dinner later?"

Serena looked to Nate "Well we have our scan today to find out what we are having, but yeah"

"Great see you at six and good luck" she smiled before leaving with Chuck.

* * *

"Just close your eyes" he sighed, bringing out a silk blindfold out of his jacket pocket.

"Fine, but this better be worth it bass, your ruining my hair"

"Ohh it is" he smiled, placing the blindfold over her eyes and tying it up.

"Not that sex game bass" she snapped, slapping him across the face.

"Hey, it isn't" "...though I never heard you complain before" he whispered in her ear as the grin on her face grew, he continued "I'm only doing this because I know you, you wont be able to stop yourself from looking" Blair just smiled and laughed slightly, knowing he knew her all too well.

As they made their way there and pulled up outside the building he helped her out of the limo, before helping her up to their new home.

Untying the silk blindfold her eyes flicked open to the most beautiful penthouse she had ever seen, all she could see was the beautiful New York skyline that filtered through the ceiling to fall windows that were in front of her. The view itself was breathtaking. She could see the Chrysler building in the distant as the sun peaked though behind it.

Stepping forward she glanced down at the perfectly polished marble floor underneath her before looking around at the rest of the apartment. The walls were adored in the finest wallpaper that complimented the marble floors perfectly.

"Breath taking, isn't it?" Blair just nodded before looking back at him.

"Would you like a tour?" All she could do was nod.

"Well we have a cloakroom just though here" he said tapping on the first door on the left as you walk in, following forward to the second "We have the lavatory through here."

Continuing the tour they walk through to the open space "The kitchen, with real oak wood and marble tops."

"Dorota will be pleased"

Chuck just smiled "We have our own balcony to overlook the whole of Manhattan"

"To reign down on the masses" she smiled back to him, with a slight nod he continued.

"I'm having a hand carved table from Italy flown in tomorrow to fit perfectly in here. I was wondering if you wanted all 3 floors to combine into one? I was thinking of putting some stairs just by there" he pointed as she nodded, "sounds great, I'll get Dorota on the case immediately."

"Then upstairs.." he said pressing the button for the elevator and going up to the next floor.

"Just through here is our bedroom, with our own bathroom though there, and by here…" he said walking into another bedroom.

"I was thinking of knocking it through and making you a walk-in wardrobe."

She just smiled as he walked through into another room "This, this could be the nursery. We could have the cot by here and the changing table over there" he pointed getting excited, much to Blair's delight.

After showing Blair the rest and the 3rd floor he just looked across to her "Well?"

"I love it, I love your ideas and more importantly I love you"

His mouth couldn't smile any wider "Really?"

"Yes, its perfect. Even your panic-room idea."

"It's for our safety, plus if we need a few minutes to ourselves…." He raised his eyebrows as she looked and laughed.

"Ok point taken."

* * *

"We're having a girl" she smiled to him as he stood beside her in the doctor's room, "I know you wanted a boy."

"I did but as long as she's healthy nothing else matters to me, though if she's anything like her mother she's going to be beautiful" he smiled brightly at her.

"I'll give you both a minute." the nurse said before leaving the room.

Holding her hands tightly he brought them to him kissing them tightly.

"Thank you for telling me"

"Huh?"

"I just want to thank you for telling me that you were pregnant, especially considering how things ended between us. I'm just glad you told me."

"Me too, I'm so happy"

"I think we better go, don't want to be late to meet Mr and Mrs Bass for dinner" Nate said looking to his watch before helping her off the bed grabbing their coats and leaving.

As the Chuck and Blair sat at the table, it wasn't long before they joined them.

"Well, how did it go?"

"We're having a girl" Serena beamed as Blair screeched, "That's great news!"

"Congratulations Nathaniel" Chuck said shaking his hand.

Sitting down they all began to tuck into their starter, "Well S you know what this means?"

"Yes, we will definitely be going baby shopping tomorrow" Chuck just rolled his eyes to Nate who laughed slightly.

"We can pick up baby girl clothes now, I'm so excited."

"Who said you're not having a girl too B"

"Well," she said nudging her head towards Chuck "no one really, but how great will it be if we have two little girls"

"How we always wanted it to be" Serena smiled as Blair smiled back in return.

As they finished their soup, Dorota came in and cleared the table.

"So anything happen while we were away?" Blair asked looking to them both.

"Yeah quiet a lot actually"

"I now work for the spectator"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have my own blog and get to post what I want every week."

"So just a blog of you deciding what shoes your going to wear everyday" Serena just sent her a glare.

"Then there was Dan" Nate said before taking a sip of his beer.

"What?"

"Yeah" Serena sighed.

"What happened?"

"I bumped into him on the street, the day you went away on your honeymoon"

"What did he say?" Serena swallowed hard as she began to explain what happened.

_As she made her way down Fifth Avenue to meet Nate for a late lunch, she reached her hand in to take her phone out of her bag, before she felt a thud against her shoulder. _

_Spinning around she looked to see who it was as Dan looked back to her too, "Dan" Serena said softly, as Dan went to walk off she held him back._

_"Dan wait, just talk to me please"_

_"I have nothing to say to you Serena"_

_"I know that's not true, I've hurt you and I'm so sorry for it bu…"_

_"Don't, don't act like your sorry, you knew exactly what you were doing" he snapped._

_"I gave you everything Serena and you just came along and broke my heart, you never loved me"_

_"I did love you"_

_"No you didn't, if you really did love me, you wouldn't have ruined everything we had together."_

_He shook his head in disgust "Do you know how humiliating it was to spend our romantic weekend together alone? When I spent the weekend thinking about you. But it did make me realize that from where I'm standing this is exactly who you are, you have no thought, no responsibility, things just happen and you don't care about anyone else or who you hurt. You just jump from guy to guy with no second thought because it 'just happens' until your left alone where no one cares about you. Well not completely alone." he said gesturing to her stomach as a tear just falls along her cheek._

_"You could have had me...but not anymore, you deserve everything you get." He said turning around in disgust as he carried on walking down the street._

Nate just took Serena's hand tightly as she gave him a faint smile in return.

"I'm just sorry I wasn't there" Nate spoke softly looking to her.

"I know"

"I think we all are S, you didn't deserve that"

"Sis, anything that cretin has to say means nothing, he's a waste of space. As far as I'm concerned he lost you to the better man, he's just bitter and jealous that you will no longer be by his side and bring you into a world he could only dream of"

"Chuck's right S, he missed his chance."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes we all do Serena, thank you Dorota." Blair smiled as Dorota put their main meal down in front of them.

"He's just angry you've moved on so quickly without him and that your finally happy."

"Yes, Mr Humphrey just upset that you and Mr Nate happy now"

"Isn't their dishes requiring your service?" Blair asked looking to Dorota.

"Of course, Mrs Blair" she smiled to her as she walked off, leaving Blair to smirk at her comment.

"I wouldn't worry about him, you have far more important and great things to look forward too" Chuck said honestly and Serena finally showed a faint smile.

"Thank you"

"We are here to look out for you Serena, and be there for one another. No matter what happens"

"Blair's right, none of us are going anywhere." Nate smiled kissing her cheek.

"I love you guys"

"We love you too" Chuck said in his husky voice as he and Blair both smiled at one another.

* * *

**I did really want to post this the week after the last chapter but it's just been a really crappy month!**

**To make it up to you all, I have posted two chapters instead of one.**

**Hope you enjoy them both and let me know what you think!**

**Until next time.. xo**


	16. I Could Die A Happy Man I'm Sure

"Oh my God, I can't remember the last time we spent this much"

"I know but how good does it feel?" Blair smiled walking into her penthouse placing her bags down on the table.

"Amazing, just look at the amount of pink baby clothes I've got?" she said lifting five bags full up into the air.

"They're so cute too, though we did have to celebrate that you are having a girl so they can't blame us for buying it all."

"They wont...until they see how much we spent"

Both girls laughed, "I'm just going to the bathroom, I swear this baby is making me go every two seconds."

"It doesn't get any easier...trust me!"

Serena just nodded smiling, "When I come back we can eat the rest of our macaroons"

"Ok" Blair replied, looking through her purchases.

She had bought so much but at least made it up to Chuck by buying him a gorgeous purple silk tie for his important meeting tomorrow. She knew how important this meeting was for Bass Industries, if they agreed the deal they would allow him to invest in one of the biggest up and coming clubs in New York.

Feeling a soft kiss at the base of her neck and hands slip around her huge bump, she slid back into him comfortingly.

"I was just thinking about you" she murmured.

"Hello Blair" passed his lips and she froze instantly at the sound of his voice.

She never thought she would hear his voice again and the fact his arms were around her and her child made her feel instantly sick.

Spinning on the base of her shoe, she span around to face him as she broke the grip he had on her "Louis..."she swallowed hard as he just smirked sickly.

Before she could echo another word, he had his hand over her mouth and pinned against a wall.

With his face inches away from hers he began his torment, taking in the deep breath of her scent he smiled to himself.

"You smell just as good as you used to. My my, have you let yourself go, carrying that devils spawn I see, finally showing living proof of your betrayal." he says moving his hand slowly down her body before resting on her bump.

Snapping his hands away from her, he looked up in slight shock "Don't you dare touch me."

"Why, afraid I'm going to hurt you?"

"No, you just make me sick" she snarled.

"Well you should be" he announced gripping her by the throat.

Pulling out the knife from his pocket he began teasing her with it. "...you took everything from me and now I'm going to take everything from you"

Brushing the blade along her face she cringed and stood there petrified of what he was about to do, as it reached her neck he pulled it away and brought her face to his and whispered "How about me and you have a little fun first."

Grabbing her arms he spins her around, pinning her to the floor as she screamed in horror. Moving her arms to her hips he rested his knees against them as he sat on her thighs and punches her in the face, momentarily dazing her.

"Not another word from you" he spat as he tied her arms together and began to wrap it over her mouth, "Hey, no sleeping.."

He said tapping her cheek to regain her focus, "I want you to enjoy this as much as I will"

As her mouth filled with blood she looked up at him hazily, hearing the faint sound of his voice she could have swore it was all a bad dream, but it wasn't. She was powerless and there was no way she could move. She just prayed he wouldn't hurt her or her unborn child.

As her eyes widened to see Louis, she had never felt so frightened as she was suddenly shaken back to reality when she realized where this was all leading, or more importantly where his hands were going.

As his hands made their way from her hips he began sliding down her tights and panties in one slow motion, making Blair scream trying to kick him off of her. Just knowing she was trying to break free and couldn't, satisfied him beyond words as the dull scream behind the tape continued.

"Shhh, it's going to be fine... you're going to enjoy it, I promise"

Sitting over her he began undoing the belt on his trousers before moving onto Blair as he began to pull up her skirt, revealing her bump.

Making him stop suddenly, "This should have been ours... yet you still couldn't keep your legs closed, not even for a second." He spat angrily before pulling down on his zipper

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this.." he added before sliding down his trousers.

Before Blair could cower away, she closed her eyes tightly wishing she had never meet Louis...his head came crashed to the floor beside her.

Looking up stood Serena holding the remains of a vase in her hand, rushing over to her she ripped the tape from her mouth.

"Sorry for destroying that vase, I knew how much you liked it"

As she was helped to sit up by Serena her she placed her hand to her mouth before looking to her hands covered in blood "Its fine, I'm just so glad you saved me from that psycho."

As Serena began cutting her hands free she couldn't see Louis stirring to the side of them, standing up she helped a heavily pregnant Blair to her feet.

Pulling up her panties and tights in one quick motion she hugged Serena tightly "Thank you so much"

"Its okay, I'm just sorry I took my time to pick the right opportunity"

"Chuck" she cried before running over into his arms as he walked through the elevator door.

"Hey its okay, what's happened?" he soothed her hair before pulling away to study her face.

Touching her cheek softly he could see a faint bruise appearing as her jaw began to swell up, as his fingers drifted to the corner of her mouth he pulled them away in horror at the sight of the blood.

"It's Louis..." Was all Serena could utter before he punched the side of her face.

Catching her he places her onto the floor, "I see you're here to join the party" he said stumbling to his feet.

Chuck just stared over Blair's shoulder the whole time "Blair go.." he whispered looking up into her eyes finally.

"I'm not leaving you"

"Go, I'll be fine."

"You don't know what he has planned Chuck, I can't lose you"

"You won't, but I can't lose you either...or our baby, so please go." He pleaded with her.

"I love you" she uttered through her tears.

"I love you too" he replied placing a soft kiss on her lips as she flinched slightly from the pain.

Placing a kiss against his fingertips he rested his fingers on her bump "Go" he repeated and with that he moved her to the side...staring intently at Louis.

Blair just looked back to him as his eyes didn't shift from his intent glare and with that she made her way downstairs.

"How very touching" he began walking slowly towards him dabbing the back of his head "You almost had me in tears."

"What do you want Louis..."

"I came to hurt you, like you did me. You stole everything I had always wanted, how could you expect me to just move on and leave you to play happy families. But seeing as you have chased away my plan... I guess I'll just have to go back to my original plan and kill you instead."

"I guess you will, because lets face it, one of us isn't coming out of here alive" Chuck added calmly, taking off his suit jacket throwing it to the floor.

Loosening his tie and throwing it to the floor he began rolling up his sleeves, he had never been more focused and angry in his life. Just the imagine in his head of Blair's bruised face made his blood boil.

Moving closer Louis took the first swing and missed as Chuck punched him square in the stomach, watching him double over he punched him square across the mouth.

As he fell to the floor he began coughing as his lungs were gasping for air, as blood ran from his mouth he looked up to an enraged Chuck as he knelt down and gripped his hair before continuing to pummel his face.

Standing up he shook his fists as they began throbbing, looking down at Louis' bloodied face he just saw him smirking as if he were sickly enjoying it "That all you got?"

Chuck just looked at him confused.

Feeling the sudden pain between his legs he collapsed to the floor in agony holding onto his groin he began moaning in pain.

Standing up Louis tried to steady himself on his feet, as he glanced down he had Chuck right where he wanted him. Wiping the blood from his face with the back of his hand he spat the blood that had filled his mouth onto Chucks face.

Kneeling down he gripping Chuck by his hair "Take a good look...this is the last face you're going to see before you die" he snarled before smashing his head against the floor.

Standing up he began kicking him in the stomach, chest and ribs, anywhere he found a good opportunity to inflict pain. Chuck just began moaning in agony as he felt the air leave his body and felt like his ribs were about to cave in on themselves.

"Stop" Chuck spat with any air he had left as he started coughing up blood trying to breathe.

Momentarily stopping, Chuck rolled over, head pressed against the floor trying to breath and ease the pain.

Looking down Louis looked at him disgusted at how pathetic he was...pulling him to his feet, Chuck just fell straight back to the floor, unable to stand on his own two feet. "You're a pathetic excuse for man..." echoed loudly into the penthouse as he pulled him back to his feet again.

Holding him up by his throat, he studied his face for a moment seeing the pain in his eyes "She never loved you though" Chuck said smugly as Louis snapped "Lies" he shouted angrily throwing him across the room into the coffee table.

Chucks head bounced hard off the floor, knocking him out for a moment.

_"Louis please stop.."_ echoed around the entire penthouse as Blair had taken to the intercom to plead with him.

Picking him up, he looked around finding the camera in the corner of the room "Why, do you want to say goodbye while you still have the chance Blair?" he said moving his battered and bloody face towards the camera.

_"You don't have to do this Louis... I know there's a good heart in there somewhere...before I destroyed all the good in you."_

Louis threw his unconscious body onto the couch as he moved closer to the camera "Then why did you do it to me? Why did you cheat on me with this poor excuse for a human being..." he said looking back to Chuck for a moment.

"_I didn't mean to hurt you. A part of me will always love him...no matter who I'm with. I could never let him go..."_ He just looked to the floor before hearing Chuck stir from behind him.

Turning around he leans over him grabbing him by the throat, taking his knife back out he press's it against his neck "I guess you were right, both of us cant come out of this alive"

"No" Chuck whispered going to grip his hand, catching his arm Louis began twisting it before kicking his ribs. Then again and again, making Chuck drop to his feet, before feeling the sudden weight on his back.

As fingers began gouging into his face, he takes to his feet. Standing up he grabs the top of their shoulders pulling them forward over his head too stand in front of him, looking forward stood a determined Serena who starts kicking and punching him.

Grabbing her he throws her away from him face first into the wall, turning around she takes a step forward before an excruciating pain shot around her stomach making her cry out in agony.

Louis just looks on in shock at the horrifying scene in front of him... "You son o..of..a..bitch" Chuck stuttered struggling to his feet holding onto the couch for support.

"I'm going to kill you" Chuck leaped forward at him as he cowardly backed away from him, as Chuck began crawling after him, his body gave up and he collapsed onto the floor.

Running in to the elevator, Louis needed to escape quickly "Nate" Blair shouted to him.

"Blair, what's going on?"

"Louis, he's back. He's upstairs"

"Where's Serena?"

"She's up there with Chuck"

"Have you called the police?"

"Yeah, they should be here any second"

"Lets go" As they both ran towards the elevator, it opened to Louis running out as he bumps into Nate making him fall to the lobby floor.

Louis stood there stunned and panicked for a moment before running off.

As he stepped outside, sirens began screaming and pulling up in front of him. Four policemen soon had him pinned to the floor and secured handcuffs on him, as EMTs made their way inside. Noticing a badly beaten up and panicked Louis...Nate and Blair had rushed into the elevator, on there way up to her penthouse.

Hearing Serena's screaming and crying Nate ran around the corner to see Serena sobbing in agony as a pool of blood began to form at her feet. Sliding down the wall she clutches her stomach in agony, standing there in shock for a moment he couldn't believe what he was seeing before he ran over to be by her side. "Nate" she cried out in agony.

"It's going to be okay" he panicked kissing her forehead before lifting her up into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck she buries her head into his chest sobbing as the pain deepens.

Noticing Chuck badly beaten up on the floor he stops. Chuck gives him a slight nod to let him know he's okay and he should do what he needs to as Blair kneels beside him.

* * *

Walking towards the elevator, the doors opened to the three EMT's standing in front of him "Can you help me" Nate stuttered, holding Serena tightly in his arms.

"Ok, what happened?" One asked trying to look at Serena.

"I don't know..." Nate cried "I just found her screaming in agony holding her stomach bleeding. She's 4 months pregnant..." he blurted out, as his mind became so clouded with irrational thoughts.

The EMT just nodded "What's her name?"

"Serena"

"Ok, let's get Serena quickly to the hospital so we can check her out properly." He announced holding the doors for him.

"My friend is back there in a really bad way too" Nate gestured behind him so overwhelmed with emotion.

As he got into the lift two EMT's ran off inside the penthouse.

* * *

"This is my fault, I'm so sorry Chuck"

"Don't apologize, maybe its better this way" he spoke softly trying to breathe.

"Don't say that, you'll be alright. We're together now it's going to be fine you'll see" she said brushing her hand softly against his cheek.

"Just know…that I love you…so much, and always will" he uttered struggling for air.

"I do and your going to keep telling me until we're both old and grey, I promise." She said as his eyes start closing.

"Don't fall asleep now, stay with me" she said tapping his bloody face as her tears fall on his face.

"Chuck, don't you dare leave me…you promised" she cried as two EMT's rushed over to her.

* * *

As Nate sat in the back of the ambulance with her he couldn't help but think the worst, his heart broke when he saw the state she was in.

As they began hooking up machines to her she looked up at him terrified, with tears streaming down her face.

They were both terrified of what was going to happen next, but Nate knew he had to reassure her right now as they didn't take their eyes away from one another.

Reaching down he grabbed her hand holding it tightly with his, leaning forward he placed a kiss on her forehead as he looked back into her eyes "It's going to be okay" he said trying to convince himself as well as her.


	17. End Comes Too Soon

With his head resting against the cold white wall, he had never felt so anxious and scared. His heart was beating so hard in his chest as he felt another bout of tears make they way to the surface. Rolling his head to the side, he watched as another nurse rushed into her room.

Nate had never felt so helpless and alone, trying to stop another tear from escaping he breathed out steadily.

Spending some time alone outside made him realize how much he could lose and how willing he was to not let that happen, before long a nurse came over placing her firm hand on his shoulder.

"Mr Archibald?"

Nate just looked up almost broken, "Serena would like to see you" she said helping him up off the floor.

As the nurse walked off Nate looked through the window to her, he didn't notice her messy wet hair or the wires coming in and out of her.

All he could see was the unbearable pain in her eyes as they flickered.

Then came the words that would haunt him for the rest of his life "I'm so sorry Serena, but you lost the baby" left the doctors mouth as Serena made the most heartbreaking and earth shattering cry.

Nate's legs fell weak as his heart broke with hers, as he somehow made his way towards her.

Standing in the doorway as the doctor walked past him, they both stared to one another tears filling their eyes.

As Nate's mouth curved slightly and his eyebrows fell, Serena's face fell into the palm of her hand as she sobbed uncontrollably into it.

Nate was beside her in a second as he wrapped his arms around her "No, No...No" she repeated sobbing uncontrollably as she continued to smack her fists into his chest as Nate cried softly with her, arms holding onto her tightly.

Nate didn't let go as she completely broke down and collapsed into him "shhh" he whispered, resting her head against his he brushed a stray hair back from her face as he tried to sooth her and take away some of the pain.

"It can't be true..." she sobbed, "It hurts so much"

"I know" he replied letting himself finally cry with her.

"I'm so sorry Nate" Serena uttered through her tears.

"Hey. Its not your fault" he said placing his hand softly on her arm.

"I was meant to protect her"

"…But it was my job to protect you." He spoke softly running his thumb along her arm.

As her hand fell she looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry" he said raising her hand towards him and holding it tightly to his face.

As he placed a kiss against it she moved it to wrap around his neck as she pulled him in tightly for a hug as she began to sob with him.

* * *

"Everything is perfectly fine" the midwife smiled moving the scan away from her thirty weeks swell.

Moving her top down over her bump she stopped for a moment before caressing it softly.

"Everything okay Mrs Bass?"

"Yes, fine thank you" she smiled slightly before getting off the bed.

She hadn't seen Chuck since they arrived at the hospital together and all she knew was he was in surgery and would be out soon.

All that kept replaying in her mind was his lifeless hand letting go of hers as they rushed him off down the corridor.

It was killing her not knowing if he was okay, she just wanted him here with her.

As she made her way back to the waiting room she wondered how her life was even going to be the same again after this, she had the possibility of losing the two most important people in her life. Blair knew Nate was looking after her, but she hadn't heard if Serena was okay yet.

Sitting there Blair was stuck with her own thoughts as she tried to hold herself together.

"Mrs Bass?" Came with a soft knock on the door.

"How is he?" she said so quick, it was like an automatic reflex.

"Chuck's surgery was a success. We've managed to stop the internal bleeding in his chest. Though he has sustained a broken tibia, a few broken ribs, a fractured cheekbone and some severe bruising."

"Will he be okay?"

"Once everything heals correctly, he should be perfectly fine. He should be coming round anytime now, do you want to see him?"

Blair nodded so relieved to hear he was okay but needed to see it for herself.

Walking towards his room, she became more anxious with every step she took.

Pushing the door open there he sat in bed, face swollen and bruised from the beating he took.

"Blair?" he called somehow feeling her presence.

"I'm here" she replied moving over to him as she noticed he could just about see her through the swelling.

Moving his hand towards her, he began to run his fingers along her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"..and the"

"We're both okay, shame the same can't be said for you. How you feeling?"

"Really sore, I'm in a lot of pain. How's Serena?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't heard anything yet."

"Go and find her, see how she is"

"I don't want to leave you on your own"

"I'll be fine, go.."

"Are.."

"Go"

"Okay, but I'll be back real soon." She said getting up out of her seat before leaning over and placing a kiss on top of his head.

As Chuck's hands found her waist he moved them along her bump as Blair looked down smiling.

"I'm so glad your both okay, I don't know what I would do if weren't. I love you"

"I love you to" she smiled taking his hand and resting it on the bottom of her bump.

Feeling the soft kicking against her he smiled, "I'll be back shortly" she said kissing his grazed knuckles.

* * *

Lying there as Serena continued to sob into his chest, he couldn't help but picture everything he had lost. He was about to have his own family, a beautiful little girl he could call his own, his and Serena's. It killed him to think he had lost a tiny human being before she even came into the world.

Running his fingers through her hair he couldn't help but cry with her at the heartache he felt.

"I have a Blair Bass here wanting to see you?" said the nurse as she knocked on the door.

"I'll be there now" Nate said moving off the bed, "Tell her she's okay to come in" Serena spoke running her fingers under her eyes, wiping the tears away as Nate nodded.

"Blair" Nate greeted her outside the room.

"Nate" she said in relief as her hands wrapped around him, "How is she?"

"Not good, she lost the baby" he said feeling himself on the verge of crying again.

"Oh Nate, I'm so sorry. If I never meet Louis none of this would have happened"

"You weren't to know, I should have been there to protect them both"

"It wasn't your fault Nate"

"I can't help but feel it is" he began to cry as Blair held him tightly in her arms.

"It wasn't your fault Nate, it wasn't your fault" she cried with him.

After a few moments they had finally composed themselves, "How's Chuck?"

"He's fine, you can go and see him if you want? I'm sure he would love to see you."

"I think Serena feels the same about you" Blair just squeezed his hand tightly before they parted ways letting him she was here for him.

Walking towards the door, she stood at the doorway taking everything in for a moment. As she watched Serena sit on the edge of her bed with her back to her, it was strange how she could feel her pain without even seeing her.

Knocking softly against the door Serena looked over her shoulder to her, as they stared at one another they didn't need words…the silence between them said everything.

As her lip began to tremble for a moment she turned back around letting her tears escape as she felt herself break down and cry. Before she knew it her best friend's arms were wrapped around her as her limp body fell onto her lap as she began to cry.

Feeling her tears fall against her chest she held her tighter trying to take the pain away as she couldn't help but cry too, "I'm so sorry S" she stuttered brushing the hair away from her face.

"I loved her so much"

"I know you did"

"The thing" she sniffed trying to fight back the tears, "that keeps…replaying in my mind was seeing her lifeless body" she choked and cried harder.

"Hey, shhh. Don't do that to yourself"

"I was meant to protect her Blair, it was my job to care for her"

"You did, it was Louis who took your baby from you. No one else"

"I just miss her"

"I know" she said moving up the bed as Serena lay against her shoulder, still crying her heart out.

"Its okay" Blair soothed feeling a tear fall along her cheek.

* * *

As Blair's eyes opened again slowly she suddenly realized where she was as she looked down to see an exhausted Serena sleeping peacefully. After all the tears and the pain, Serena had finally drifted off to sleep which Blair knew was what she needed most right now.

As her eyes fell down to her stomach she ran her hand along it softly, unable to imagine how much pain Serena must be feeling. She couldn't wait till her baby was born into the world but the very thought of losing it, made her feel sick in the pit of her stomach.

Serena didn't deserve to lose her baby, let alone in the cruel way it happened and because of her sick and twisted ex-fiancé.

It could have so easily and have been her and it should have been, she thought as she replayed the events of the day over in her mind. Seeing his smug and sickening face leaning over her sent a shiver up her spine, as she didn't notice Nate walk into the room.

"Hey"

"Hi" she offered back.

"Thank you" he said looking to Serena sleeping against her best friend.

"Are you okay?" Nate just shook his head, unable to begin to explain how he was feeling.

"Here," she said shifting over slowly placing a pillow where her shoulder was.

"I think you need to be here for her when she wakes"

Placing a kiss against Nate's cheek, he moved over to her throwing the sheet over her as he watched her sleep for a moment.

With a sigh he kisses her forehead before falling back into the chair ready for a rough nights sleep ahead.

Every hour he woke, making sure she was okay wondering if she needed water, food, anything. He knew they needed each other now more than ever.

* * *

"Hey handsome" she smiled walking over to his bed.

"How's my beautiful wife doing?"

"All the more better now I'm with you"

Chuck smirked slightly, "I heard about Serena, that son of a bitch will have what's coming to him Blair. He took my niece from me, before I even had the chance to meet her"

"I know, they're both heartbroken. Do you think they will ever get through this?"

"They have too" Chuck replied reaching his hand out for her as she took it tightly. "I should have protected Serena too"

"You couldn't have done anymore than you have already. I was so close to losing you, and couldn't bear it if I ever did. Just look at your face" she said running her hand ever so gently against his face.

"Hey, I'd do it again knowing I had protected you both from that monster"

Blair smiled sweetly before moving closer to his bed, she rested her head next to his. "I love you, Chuck Bass"

"I love you too" he whispered back, "Can you press the button for another dose of morphine please?"

"Of course" she said, doing so before making herself comfortable for the night.

"Thank you. I promise you, we will be out of here soon and into our new home"

"I can't wait, I've left Dorota to get everything ready before our new arrival gets here."

"Dorota still has a few weeks yet"

"Exactly, so no excuses. In the meantime I have more time to look after you"

"What would I do without you?"

"The mind can only wonder"

* * *

**So I completely forgot to reply to your comments in my last chapter/chapter's, because I think I just wanted to hurry up and post it for you all to read!**

**To answer NSThorlover comment from god knows how long ago now (my apologies) Yes, but that doesn't mean she cant have her fun too ;) lol.**

**But thank you all for your comments (Sparkleyangel, mls09, NSThorlover****, salbaby, kreist and everyone else for your follows and reviews!**

**They do make me smile when i read them and yes bloody Louis ruining everything again!**

**So yeah not been the most cheerful chapter and make me tear up writing parts of it, but it wont be like it forever I promise!  
**

**Until next time xo**


	18. How To Breath Without You Here

As Serena woke it wasn't long before her mind flash backed to the events of yesterday.

As she relived the excruciating pain she felt, she had hoped it was all a dream as she lifted the covers back and looked to her stomach. Running her hand over her stomach she knew it wasn't a dream, as she felt nothing but emptiness.

Hearing a mumbling from behind her she glanced over her shoulder to see Nate.

"Morning" Serena whispered as Nate finally stirred.

"Hey" he said as he shot up out of his seat to be by her side.

"How you feeling?"

"I, don't know"

Nate just nodded "I know, me too. Shall I see if you can be discharged today?"

Serena just nodded.

"Okay" Nate replied as he left the room and turned the corner he breathed out a heavy sigh, he wondered how they would ever be the same again after this.

Nate still had to break the news to lily and his family.

* * *

"Mr Bass" came with a knock on the door.

"Uh" he mumbled.

"I'm here to take you for an x-ray of your leg."

"Huh?" he replied finally sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

That was when he remembered Blair had joined him last night in bed, after he refused to let her sleep in the chair beside him.

Looking across to her she was still sleeping peacefully beside him.

"Ok" he whispered gesturing for the doctor to come over with the wheel chair.

An hour later he was back and with good news.

Wheeling back into his room Blair was already awake and worried "Where have you been?"

"I went to get my leg x-rayed again, it was too swollen yesterday to see the full extent of the damage. I've only fractured it instead of a completely new break." Chuck smiled as Blair just looked at him confused.

"Which means it should heal within 6 weeks"

"really?"

"Yeah"

"That's great news" she smiled walking over to him and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Ohh" she said softly into his lips, before rubbing her stomach.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine, just a really strong kick from this little one"

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she said taking his hand and placing it to her stomach "see."

Chuck just smiled nodding, "We should really start taking about baby names"

"Why, have you thought of a few names already?"

"Maybe" he smirked as Blair smiled before thinking what names he could have thought of.

"Not Chuck the second…"

Chucks eyes looked across the room.

"Chuck…"

"Ok, so that's a no but I have plenty more"

"I bet you do"

"Chuck Jr?" he offered with a smirk and a laugh.

"Very funny, it's still a no"

"Fine, lets hear some of your idea's then"

"Umm"

"no"

"What?"

"no, we are not calling our child that"

"I haven't even said anything yet"

"You didn't have too, I know what you were going to say"

"Go on then, what was I about to say"

"Audrey and it's still a no"

Blair looked at his shocked, "What's wrong with Audrey"

"No" he said shaking his head.

"Fine, but we will discuss this."

"Ok, how about we talk about it at home"

"What?"

"I can go home today"

"Really?"

"Yeah, they said they're discharging me"

"Great, well I'll go find Nate and see if we can all go home together"

"I can finally take you home" Nate smiled grabbing some of her stuff and putting it in a bag.

"I can't go back there Nate, I can't" she stuttered.

"Ok, that's fine. We can stay where ever you want" he said softly holding her hand in between his.

"Thank you" she offered up a half-smile as he smiled back.

"Hey" Blair said walking into her room, "Are you being discharged too?"

"Yeah"

"Good, do you fancy a lift home with us?"

"That would be great" Nate said zipping up her bag and holding Serena's hand softly, helping her up out of bed.

"How's Chuck?" Serena asked getting to her feet.

"He's fine, he only fractured his leg so it should heal in six weeks."

"That's great news"

"Yeah" she smiled as they made their way to get Chuck.

* * *

As the elevator pinged open, Nate, Chuck and Blair got out to see the crime scene in front of them.

As they walked out all they could see was the devastation and destruction Louis had caused. With a police line cornering off the entire area, Blair reached out and gripped Chuck's hand tightly.

"I'll just get some of our things" she said taken aback at what she was looking at.

"Ok" he said looking at the table he was thrown into and seeing the dry blood and shattered glass cover the floor.

Nate was in a daze as he got underneath the police tape and stared at where Serena was not even twenty-four hours ago.

"Nathaniel, come out of there" Chuck asked wheeling closer to him.

"I could have saved her" Nate said staring and picturing where Serena was only twenty-two hours ago.

"Nathaniel don't do that to yourself"

"Do what?" he spat, turning around to look at him.

"I lost my future, my child, don't you understand that?"

"I do, but torturing yourself over it isn't going to help you."

"How do you know? Blair's still carrying your child and I've got nothing" his voice broke.

"You still have Serena, and you still have me and I'm going to be here for you, both of you"

As his face dropped he looked to the side and that's when he noticed the bags.

As he walked over to them he started looking through it, as he pulled out some tiny pink booties with little flowers on them.

Placing the sole of them into the palm of his hand, he held onto it softly imagining how it could have been. As he smiled slightly he breathed out as he began to cry, holding the shoes up to his face he broke down into tears.

Chuck just looked on helplessly, feeling himself get upset with him.

Putting them back in the bag he needed to get out of there, Serena was right to not come up with them he thought as he rushed underneath the police tape.

Blair was walking downstairs as Chuck tried to catch up with him.

"Chuck…" Blair said struggling to carry the two bags full of clothes down the stairs with her.

"Nate…Calm down, breath"

"Chuck.." she repeated.

"One second Blair" Chuck said as the elevator doors began to open.

"Chuck Bass, if you insist on ignoring me and letting me carry these heavy bags down the stairs, don't be surprised if your offspring comes popping out of me!" She snapped making Chuck stop in his tracks and notice her as Nate rushed into the elevator.

Wheeling over he took the bags off her and held his hand out, helping her down the last few steps.

"Thank you"

Grabbing the bags he placed them on his lap as Blair wheeled him towards the elevator, "We need to find Nate"

"He's probably back in the limo with Serena"

"I hope your right"

As they reached the lobby, Chuck looked around for him. "James, did you see where Nathaniel went?" he said shouting to the receptionist.

"He's right out front, catching a taxi."

"James can you escort my wife to my limo in the car park and help her with these bags." He said placing them on the floor.

"Chuck.."

"I need to make sure he's okay, I'll meet you back at the empire."

"Okay" she said placing a kiss on his cheek as he began wheeling off towards the front door.

"Nathaniel wait!" Nate just stood there as a taxi pulled up.

"Mike, can you help me into this taxi" he said to the security guard standing outside.

"Of course Mr Bass" he said helping him in and putting his wheelchair into the boot of the car.

* * *

Walking into the Empire Nate had never felt so angry at the world than he had in that moment as he began destroying everything around him.

Sweeping everything off shelves, anything that could break was destroyed...which was exactly how he felt. He was bitter to have such a delicate tiny human being that he truly loved and cared about taken away from him so cruelly.

He felt responsible for not being there to protect Serena or their child at the hands of Louis bitter revenge. He could have protected himself and Serena from this inconsolable pain was all that was running though his mind.

Having destroyed everything around him, panting, he just collapsed to the floor as his anger turned into pain.

Tucking his knees up to his body he lay on the floor crying and blocking the world around him, hoping it would just swallow him up into a black hole.

"Hey…" Chuck said wheeling himself towards him, as he lay broken on the floor.

"It's okay" he said reaching down and placing his hand behind his head as his other held onto his hand.

As Nate continued to cry he gripped onto his arm tightly as Chuck pulled him up to rest against his knees.

A moment later Blair and Serena came up as they got out of the elevator, "Nate?" Serena said worried as she looked at him broken on the floor.

Chuck just looked over his shoulder to her before looking back down to him as Serena came rushing over.

"Nate.." she said sitting down beside him and resting her hands on his legs.

Moving her hand up, she touched his face softly moving it to look at her.

The pain in his eyes said everything to Serena as she moved her hand down and pulled him in tightly for a hug.

As Chuck left them to it, they sat there for the next hour as they held onto one another crying.

"It's my fault she's gone" Serena stuttered as she ran her hand under her eyes.

"It's not your fault Serena"

"It is, I'm being punished for what I did to Dan and you."

"The baby didn't die because you needed to be punished"

"Then why?"

"I don't know, she just stopped living that's all, is that what you want? To just stop living"

"I want her back"

"That's not one of your choices, I'm sorry. That would be my choice too."

Serena just nodded.

"We lost our baby Serena...We lost a part of ourselves, that we are never going to get back" he whispered, holding onto her hand tightly.

"We can start again… and not mess it up this time"

As Nate slowly nodded Serena rang her fingers through the back of his hair as she smashed her lips against his.

Moving her leg over she began straddling his as she began to rip his shirt off him.

As her fingers started un-doing his belt he raised his hands out and held on tightly to her wrists, "It's too soon Serena"

"What?"

"I can't"

"Nate, you just said you wanted us to try again," she said getting upset.

"I want us to try again, but not now… it's too soon and for the wrong reasons."

"Fine" she said getting up as Nate held her hand stopping her from leaving.

He stuttered from the tears, "Serena, I can't do this without you. Don't break my heart again, because losing you was the worst thing to ever happen to me. Nothing is ever going to change and I'm never going to feel any differently about you"

"I'm never going to stop loving you either"

"This is going to happen for us, I promise" he cried feeling his headache from all the tears.

As a single tear ran down her face, "Really?"

Nate just nodded, "Yeah. We are meant to be together, I love you"

Serena's face suddenly smiled, "Did you just say you love me?"

Nate just nodded, "I love you too" she said looking at him with nothing but love.

"I know that's the first time I've told you since.." Serena just bent down and kissed him.

* * *

**I'm actually really proud I've managed to post this a week later! (Unless im wrong?! and have no concept of time..)**

**Anyway I hope your still enjoying the story and thanks Ella for your review ;) and Sparkleyangel!**

**Hopefully I'll be as quick next week but we shall soon see!**

**Until then xo**


	19. When You Said Your Last Goodbye

**3 weeks later..**

As he roamed the New York streets in the pouring rain, he didn't care.

It was 3am and only a week after the funeral, but the pain was still there. He had hoped the rain would wash away the pain he was feeling but it didn't.

As he gazed up at the stars and felt the rain splash against his face he squinted trying to stop the rain from getting into his eyes, searching for a new star or a sign...anything.

With a heavy sigh he glanced back down, nothing. He felt nothing, he was completely broken and empty and knowing his daughter was up there and not down here with them...killed him.

"Nathaniel, what are you doing out here?" Chuck shouted from the limo as it drove along-side him.

"Nathaniel" he repeated as Nate continued to walk on in this broken down trance.

"Nate" he repeated this time, before asking Arthur to pull over up ahead.

Jumping out of the limo and tucking his hands under his arms he walked over to him, "Nathaniel, what are you doing out here at this time?"

Nothing.

"Hey, what do you say we go home?" he said following Nate, gesturing Arthur to follow.

"Come on, let's get you home" he said placing his hand on his back and ushering him into the limo.

As Chuck closed the limo door and gazed over to him, he sat there lifeless, his head resting against the leather seats as it looked out the window.

Watching the rain drip from his hair along his face, he knew his best friend was in pain and needing his support now.

Grabbing a blanket from inside his limo he put it over him as he took a towel and started to dry his face and hair.

Pulling it away, Nate hadn't moved a muscle. Not even his cold facial expression had changed.

* * *

**13 hours earlier…**

_Sitting down on the couch Nate leant forward pouring himself another glass of scotch._

_"Nate?" Blair said walking into the room as he just sat there._

_"Nate it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon"_

_"So.."_

_"So, isn't it a bit early to be drinking?"_

_"As Chuck used to say, its 6pm somewhere"_

_"Nate" Blair said sympathetically walking over and sitting beside him, "You can get through this…but you wont find it at the end of that bottle"_

_"It wont take the pain away either" she added as he sat there in silence._

_"I just wish something would" he uttered as his voice broke and he looked across to her._

_"I know and if I could take even the slightest bit of yours and Serena's pain away, I would"_

_Nate just nodded as he downed his scotch in one._

_"Where's Serena?"_

_"She's gone to see her therapist. I think you should go"_

_"I've got everything I need right here" he said pouring another glass._

_"I know, but you need Serena too"_

_Nate just stopped for a moment before nodding, "I know. I just keep, reliving them lowering Ellie in her tiny white coffin, into the ground… and its killing me." He struggled to say as he placed the bottle back down on the table._

_"It was a beautiful ceremony Nate, but I'm sure your daughter wouldn't want you to be miserable for the rest of your life."_

_"Your right"_

_"I know I am" she smiled as Nate looked to her and for the first time in a long time, actually smiled back. _

_"Ten years ago, if you told me this is where we would be, I don't think I would have believed you."_

_"I know, how we always said we would get married and have two kids of our own."_

_"Buzz and Audrey?"_

_Laughing Blair replies, "Yeah"_

_"Your going to be an amazing mother Blair" he said resting his hand on top of hers._

_"I knew it back then, and I know it even more so now."_

_"Thank you" Nate just smiled half heartedly at her._

_"You and Serena can always try again.." she said reading his mind._

_"I know I can't wait for us to start a family. But I want us to do it right this time"_

_"There's nothing wrong with that"_

_"I hurt her"_

_"What?"_

_"A few weeks ago, I said no. It was too soon for us to try again." He said as his eyes began to fill with tears. _

_"We were going to replace the loss we feel, it didn't feel right" he said still staring at the half empty bottle of scotch._

_"That's okay" she said squeezing onto his arm, "You should both feel like it's the right time. I know it wasn't like that with Chuck and I, but look how it's all worked out. It will be like that for you both, and when it does, I know you'll be an amazing father Nate. For your child and Serena, you and I both know how important that is to her"_

* * *

As Chuck rests his hand on Nate's back he ushers him inside as a worried Serena jumps up out of her seat, "I've been so worried, where have you been?" she said pulling him in close, as he wraps his arms around her.

She held onto him tightly resting her head on his shoulder, "I found him wandering the streets in the rain"

"Thank you" she mouthed to him as he nodded, limping off to join Blair in bed.

"I was so worried about you" she cried.

"I'm so sorry" he cried back.

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize. I'm just glad your home safe" She said running her hand along his cheek before getting some more blankets.

As they sat down on the couch curled up together, "Nate"

"Yeah" he said turning to her.

"I just want you to know, that I'm serious this time"

"What do you mean?"

"I've always felt like I'd been sleeping my whole life, and I only woke up when I meet you. I don't just love you, I live for you." Nate just leant forward placing a kiss on her lips.

"I feel the same way. From the very first moment I saw you, in your golden dress holding onto Blair's hand as Dorota gave you both some bread to feed the ducks. I knew. Even though I was only 6 years old, I knew you were the one. I know it got complicated when I started dating Blair but even then, I was madly in love with you"

"You were?"

"Of course I was. How couldn't I have been, your amazing Serena, you're so strong, delicate and beautiful"

A single tear fell along her cheek, "I love you" she said pulling him close and kissing him.

"I want you to come with me to Central Park tomorrow morning"

"Okay, why?" he asked out of curiosity.

"You'll have to wait and see" she smiled back.

* * *

Throwing his grey jacket onto the chair he walked into their bedroom, looking over to Blair sleeping peacefully he lay on the bed beside her.

"Chuck" she murmured.

"It's me," he said moving over and kissing her cheek.

Rolling over and sitting up she held onto him as he lay against her arm, "You okay?"

"Hm. You should have seen Nate"

"Is he okay?"

Chuck nodded, "He is now. I've never seen him like that before, so cold and emotionless. I'm so glad we've been there for them both, but their still in a bad way."

"Their still healing Chuck"

"I know, I just wish we could do something"

"So do I, it will just take time"

"I guess. I spoke to Lily earlier and she is still upset with what happened last week."

"That's to be expected, but what does she honestly expect?"

Chuck just shrugged as he looked down to the bottom of the bed.

"_There you happy now, you got your wish!" An extremely upset Serena shouted to her mother as she stood there at her daughters wake._

_"Serena I would never have wanted this, I would've come around to the idea eventually."_

_"Do you know what's really funny? You could stand there and tell me to get rid of it, yet you stand by Chuck and support him and Blair having their baby." She said pointing to the couple as they watch the drama unfold._

_"That's what really hurts the most, that you never put me first. All I wanted was you to support me in my decision, just be there for me. Nothing else" she opened up honestly feeling herself getting upset._

_"Though you've never cared about me before, not once have you put me first, not even before your many drugged up lovers I had to put up with, so why should I be surprised!"_

_"Serena, that's different Charles is family"_

_With a huff and a slight disgust to her laugh, she replies "Oh of course my mistake, Golden Boy over there is always the apple of your eye. Yet he's not even your biological child"_

_Before Lily could reply, Serena had cut her off as she raised her hand into the air._

_"Do you know what, I don't want to hear it and I don't want to see you, I'd like you to leave"_

_"Serena"_

_"Just leave!" she snapped walking off as Lily left the party alone._

Finally coming back to his own thoughts he looked to the side of him, as Blair had drifted back off to sleep.

He couldn't help but think back to his father and how he was with him, and how thankful he was to have Lily in his life.

He sat there thinking back to his 8th Birthday, a vivid memory of his that had never left him.

"_Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me" he chimed happily as he walked in to see his father sitting by their bar drinking alone._

_"Shut up!" he shouted making Chuck jump in fright as Bart looked over his shoulder to him._

_Stopping Chuck went to speak "but"_

_"but nothing! If it wasn't for you my beloved wife would still be alive" he said stumbling to his feet with a nearly empty tumbler in his hand before downing the rest._

_"Every time I look at you I see her, and the worst part of it is I didn't even want you, it was her decision to have you…now she's gone."_

_"Dad"_

_"Get out"_

_"but Dad"_

_"I said GET OUT!" he shouted throwing the glass tumbler across the room as it smashed against the wall above Chuck's head._

_As Chuck ran out of there, Bart grabbed the rest of his whiskey bottle and stumbled over to the couch before falling back on it._

Shaking his head he still couldn't believe how much his father hated him, especially every birthday.

He really did hope he would never be like that to his son or daughter once it was born, but he still had this small piece of doubt and worry niggling away at him.

What if he did?

What if he lost Blair?

The sheer thought of losing her terrified him, and the thought of it being while giving birth to their child scared him even more.

All he could feel was his heart beating as his hand began to shake uncontrollably.

Breathing out heavily he tried to calm himself down as he lay on his side and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

"So here I am, as asked" Nate said walking over to Serena, on a surprisingly sunny winters morning.

"Hey" she said turning around with two pink balloons in her hand.

"Balloons?"

"Yeah"

"What are they for?" he asked as Serena handed him one.

"The balloon represents the spirit of the life lost, by letting it go your acknowledging the pain you feel and releasing it at the same time"

"That's ridiculous, how can letting go of a balloon help me with my pain"

"If you think its stupid then it should be really easy"

"Fine" he said taking hold of it and looking at it for a moment, "Do you want me to say something?"

"If you want too"

"Not really" he said softly.

"That's fine" she smiled.

Turning back around he looked down at the balloon suddenly picturing her, it seemed as if he was dreaming as he watched her beautiful tiny face smile up at him.

He looked at her beautiful blonde hair and perfect blue eyes look up at him as he began to study her features.

"Anytime" Serena said as she watched on as he stared at the balloon.

"This is crazy, I never even knew her. I never got to take her to the park or tell her I loved her, or let her hold my little finger in the palm of my hand" Serena just nodded as he just stood there looking at the balloon.

"Thank you" he said finally looking up to her before looking back down and letting go of the balloon.

As Serena let go of hers they looked up and watched it float away into the sky.

* * *

**So another week and another Chapter done!**

**As always thank you to everyone reading and reviewing this, nice to know someone is! lol**

**I have to say, writing Serena and Nate break's my heart!**

**They're so beautiful, why didn't the writers make them end up together?!**

**I can't even tell you what to expect in the next chapter as I honestly have no idea what im going to write (and I normally have a vague idea lol) **

**Until next time.. xo**


	20. All We Were

The sound of her new purple Balenciaga heels echoed through the lobby as she looked down, making sure she had all the notes she needed to write her article.

"Serena" echoed softly making her stop in her tracks, looking up it was all confirmed for her.

"Dan…what are you doing here?"

"I came to say I'm sorry, I heard about the baby"

"I don't need your pity Dan, you're not sorry. You didn't want me to have the baby."

"No, that's not true"

"Then what is Dan?"

"The truth is…. I didn't want to lose you, which is exactly what happened when you decided to keep it"

"Then why did you say all those horrible things to me when I last saw you?"

"I was still hurting Serena, losing what we had been the most painful thing to ever happen to me"

As Serena nodded slightly "It wasn't easy for me either, know matter what you thought"

Dan just nodded his head slightly before finally replying "I really am sorry"

"I know…I have to go" she said gesturing to the front door as Dan just nodded, "Ok"

"Bye" she smiled looking back to him as he stood there half smiling with his hands in his pockets.

Making her way into the office she couldn't believe what Dan had just said to her, it was all she thought about on the walk over.

"Serena, Nate would like to see you in his office" Chloë said walking past her and into the finance office.

Placing her coat on her chair she walked into Nate's office, closing the door behind her she span around being greeted by Nate's lips instantly.

Pressing up against her their tongues began to dance together as he began to pick her up as her legs wrapped around him. Resting her on top of his desk he began to unbutton his trousers as he began to kiss her neck "I've missed you" he murmured between kisses.

"You'll have to, make me, start earlier" Serena began to moan, wrapping her hands around his neck as they filtered through this hair.

"Oh, definitely" he agreed.

"At least then I would avoid Dan"

"Huh" he said kissing her ear.

"I bumped into Dan"

"What?" he shot up, "What did he say, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, he actually apologized to me"

"Really, why?"

"He heard about Ellie.."

"Oh" It was still hard for them both to talk about it, especially after they had both finally decided to try to move on from their pain and start again.

It had been a week since she made Nate realize that holding onto the pain they felt wasn't going to do anything.

"I know, I still miss her too"

"You deserved that apology Serena" he said taking a seat beside her on his desk as she nodded, "what he said to you was disgusting, you didn't deserve that." He said placing his hand on top of hers as it rested against her leg.

"I know" she replied as Nate's phone began to ring.

"Look…I have to get that" he said irritated at the bad timing of the call.

"It's okay, I've got to write my article anyway…lunch?" she offered.

"Sounds perfect" he smiled kissing her before moving around his desk, "Hello? Yes that's fine put him though, thank you. Hey Mr Gregson, what can I do for you?"

As Serena got up from his desk and straightened her dress she turned around to look back at him once more, "I love you" he mouthed to her as she mouthed back "I love you too" smiling at each other brightly, they were like two loved up teenagers again.

"Yes, sorry Mr Gregson what was that again?" Nate panicked, as Serena chuckled to herself slightly as she closed his office door.

Settling back to her desk she got out all her notes and sat back ready to type.

As the blank page stared at her she didn't quite know where to start, she hadn't posted since she had lost the baby. The only post that came was from Chloë to state the circumstances and that it would resume soon.

Sitting there she couldn't help but replay everything back over in her head and it still seemed so unreal to her that she had actually lost her baby.

As her mood and face dropped she ran her hands through her hair, she needed to do this she thought to herself.

Flicking though her notes, there she found her reason to start… the mass amount of messages off people sending their condolences.

Making her smile reading them, she knew exactly how to start her first article back.

**It's been over a month since I last posted an article for you guys and I'm sure you all know the reasons why by now. I would just like to thank you all for your support and your many, many messages of condolences, from Nate and myself we would like to thank you all from the every bottom of our hearts. To anyone who has gone through what we have knows how painful it is, losing our daughter, I such a cruel way, devastated us to say the least. But we wont ever forget her, no matter how much time passes. She was a huge part of ourselves that sadly we will never get back, but I can honestly say the support around me has been amazing and without them I wouldn't know where I would be now. **

Pausing for a moment she thought back too just over three weeks ago…

_Holding onto her pillow tightly she hadn't moved for hours, as she lay there broken._

_Tears continued to run down her face as she stared lifelessly out the window._

_Watching the world pass by her window it felt like hers didn't even exist. Her whole world was gone, taken away from her in a moment and it left her so empty._

_"S…" Blair said softly as she walked into her room, "I've bought you some lunch"_

_Sitting on the bed beside her Serena didn't say a thing._

_"Serena" she began as she placed her hand on her shoulder as she decided to open up to her, "You've spent your whole life worrying about me and making sure I was ok. From my many, many breakups, too my bulimia, you've never stopped caring and looking after me, now its my time to look after you. You know I'll always be here and I'm not going anywhere. You mean the world to me. I love you S."_

_With a stuttered breath, Serena finally turns around to look up at her best friend "B" was all she could say as she broke down into tears._

_Pulling her close she held her tightly in her arms as she cried into her shoulder "I know" Blair replied, rubbing her back softly. _

Running her fingers underneath her eyes she was so thankful to have such amazing friends and knew she couldn't have gotten though it without them.

* * *

Leaning over and placing a kiss on her lips, he finally feels her kiss back as her eyes slowly drift open.

"Morning gorgeous, Happy Anniversary"

"Happy Anniversary?" Blair yawned sitting up, "We've been married over a month"

"Not that kind of anniversary" he smirked with a wink.

"Oh"

"It's been six amazing years since that day, and I haven't regretted a single moment. Our journey has taken us too where we are today and I couldn't be happier" He said resting his hand against her bump "I was, so in love with you and I still am"

Blair just smiled, tearing up slightly "I love you" she said kissing him.

"So what do you want to do today? It's a beautiful sunny morning. We could go for a walk around Central Park? Or we could just stay in bed all day" he said with a look and a smile that make the butterflies in her stomach erupt.

"As tempting as that is Bass, I don't feel that great"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"No, nothing. I just feel really fat and unattractive"

"Well" he began as he raised his eyebrows slightly "you look as stunning as always to me"

"You would say that Bass, you just want to get into my pants" she snapped getting up out of bed, as Chuck started laughing "Blair…"

"No, we both know that deep down you don't want to have sex with me"

"Then why did I suggest it?"

"Because you have too"

"Blair" he said getting up and walking over to her slowly, "You're not ugly and you're definitely not fat…"

"Yeah sure" she said running her hands up and down her swollen stomach.

"That's our child growing inside of you," he said reaching down and placing his hand against her stomach "and I couldn't be happier that you're the one giving me this joy."

Looking at him for a moment she could tell he was being sincere as she places a strong kiss to his lips, before pulling back "really?"

"Yes, I can't wait to meet him or her"

Placing her hand on top of his as it rests against her stomach "Neither can I" she said softly as her other hand strokes his cheek and she leans forward for a kiss.

"Look I don't care if you were the size of this room or, I don't know grew a mustache." Her lips curved as she let out a slight laugh.

"I wouldn't care, because I love you. No matter what you look like. Though I do stop at your mustache looking better than mine did."

Laughing she replies "Ok"

"So don't think I wouldn't want to make love to you right here, right now, because I would. But if you're not feeling great we could walk around central park? Feed the ducks?" he offered with a smile as she smiled back "Ok"

* * *

As the sun fell on her face and warmed up her skin she smiled softly, it was a beautiful day.

The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight, but it was still cold in the air as she pulled her coat tighter around her.

"You okay?" Chuck asked looking down at her.

"Fine. This was a great idea."

"I'm glad you agree" he said throwing some more food for the ducks.

Staring at his face she was mesmerized at how much she loved him, no one else would ever compare to him

Lifting her hand up to touch his face, she stroked just above his eyebrow "Your scar is healing really well"

"Yeah" he said moving his hands to touch it, before taking her fingers into the palm of his hand.

Placing a hard kiss against them "It reminds me to never waste a second of time I have with you."

"Well, lets not" she said moving her hand down and pulling him in for a kiss, as they became so wrapped up in one another.

They felt as if they were the only people in that moment, shamefully they weren't as a passerby snapped a photo of the pair and forwarded it straight to gossip girl.

It didn't take long for their phones to chime as they finally parted, "Uh, Gossip Girl" Blair uttered as Chuck reached in to grab his phone.

_"Morning UES, seems like our new King and Queen aren't afraid of a little PDA. Here they are snapped looking very cozy at the duck pond. Looks like we don't have long to wait for the arrival of a certain little Bass too…. xoxo"_ Blair read aloud.

"What's that supposed to mean, I look huge right?"

"Blair don't listen to her, she loves feeding the masses with this rubbish. I think we look pretty good actually" he said quiet impressed at the photo.

"It is taken from my better side" she admitted.

"Exactly, not that you even have a bad side"

"Well not one they see" she smiled with a laugh.

"That's true, and you know I adore it"

"I do, what do you say…" she said before a shower of rain fell down on them suddenly.

"Really?" Chuck laughed looking up at the sky as people began to rush for cover, "Well it's not like I can run, I can just about waddle at this point" she said slightly annoyed as Chuck just laughed.

"Chuck, it's not funny" he continued to laugh before looking back up to her as she finally laughed with him.

"Come here," he said wrapping his arms around her "I don't want you getting a cold now"

"Guess you'll have to hold me tightly" she smiled as he fell down to kiss her, they wrapped themselves into one another's embrace

Sliding his hand though his hair, "you don't know how long I've waited to be able to kiss you in the rain"

"You clearly waited too long"

"definitely" he said as they began their walk back to their home.

"Still looks amazing, even in the rain"

"I know, it's beautiful" she said admiring the park.

Hearing a soft whining coming from the bushes, "What's that noise?" Blair asked as they stopped and began to search for it.

"Where's it coming from?"

"Over here I think," he said moving some branches back.

"Hey little guy" he said moving closer in.

"What is it?"

"A dog"

"Is it hurt?"

"I don't think so," he said moving closer to it as it was tied up to the fence.

"Someone's left him tied up" he added trying to untie him.

"That's horrible" Blair said as Chuck pulled him out through the bushes.

Looking up at them they could almost see the dog smiling at them as it began to wag its tail.

"What are we going to do with him?" Chuck asked.

"We can't leave him here, we'll have to take him home. Get a vet to check him over and find its owner."

"Okay" Chuck said holding the rope as he led him home, never leaving his side the way there.

"I've just got off the phone to him, he should be here in a couple of minutes. Where is the dog?"

"I asked Dorota to give him a bath, I didn't want him ruining my furniture with his stench or dirt."

Chuck just nodded, "I still can't believe someone left him out there on his own"

"I know" she said sitting down.

Before she knew it, the dog came pelting towards them lovely and clean.

Jumping up it started licking Chuck's hand before sitting down beside him, patting him on the head it stood back up and trotted towards Blair.

Looking up at her its tail began to wag before settling down by her feet and began to slowly drift off to sleep.

"He's falling asleep…" Chuck smiled before moving towards her.

Sitting up it started growling at him as Blair snapped "Oi, no" she commanded as it looked up at her before settling back down.

Timidly walking over he sat down beside her, as the dog didn't move a muscle. "What was that about, he certainly likes you" Blair just smiled.

"Well he's perfectly healthy and doesn't seem to have a microchip so I can't trace the owner I'm afraid. Do you still want me to take him?"

"Yes please"

"Chuck…"

"Yeah?"

"Sidebar"

Moving to the side she looked at him, "you want to keep him?"

"Just a bit"

"Martin, if this dog went with you, how likely is it that you find it an owner?"

"Hard to say, we have a lot of dogs at the pound and we eventually put them down if no one wants them"

Looking back to Blair she looked up at him with her own puppy dog eyes, "Please."

"Ok fine, Martin, microchip him please, he's staying with us"

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Just think of him as our anniversary present"

"What shall we call him?"

"I have no idea.." he said as the Vet tried to keep the dog still.

"He's a right little monkey this one, he wont keep still" the vet said trying to pin him down.

Looking to one another they didn't have to say a word as they agreed instantly on his name.

* * *

** So a few things:**

**1. Sorry it's been awhile since I last posted but like I said in my previous chapter I honestly had no idea what I was even going to write in this chapter.**

**2. Is it me or does the fact you know Dan was GG all this time kinda feel weird and ruin it slightly? Meh, when I write it, it does. But I did think it was Dan in the end, so it wasn't really that much of a shock to me (on the show now) **

**3. Yes I thought it was about time to bring Monkey into the story and be even cuter with Blair, Chuck and the baby! (Who will be making an appearance in the next couple of chapters? Possibly) **

**As always, thank you all for taking the time to read my chapter. Hope your still enjoying it anyway!**

**Until next time people..xo **


	21. I Died a Little Bit Inside

He knew what day it was, and he hated the reminder of it, he had dreaded it for weeks.

Anxiety, panic and pain, all flooded back into him like he had just taken a bullet.

It was a reminder of nothing but pain and missed opportunities with his departed father.

It had been four years since he passed but it hurt just as much as ever.

He always had the same nightmare every night before it, he was running to try to stop him getting into the limo, but each time he failed and watched on as it drove off!

Today was no different as he shot up in bed in a cold sweat before taking a few panicked deep breaths in.

He turned to his heavily pregnant wife.

Just looking at her beautiful face it suddenly hit him. He was about to become his father. Blair was thirty-eight weeks pregnant and had just over a week till her due date.

But all Chuck could think about was how he was going to turn out like his father, how he was about to lose Blair and punish his child for it. He knew it sounded crazy, but he knew deep down he would.

Losing Blair meant not living anymore to Chuck, as much as having a son or daughter that was a part of them would be beautiful, he knew he would resent it if it took her away from him. He couldn't, he couldn't face doing that to his own child, let alone watching the love of his life die in front of him.

He hadn't really gained his composure as he panicked, he got showered, dressed, and wrote her a letter.

Standing at the bottom of their bed he looked to her still sleeping peacefully.

Running his hand though his hair he moved it to cover his mouth as he let out a dull cry, he couldn't believe what he was about to do but he knew in his heart he had too.

As he walked over slowly he softly placed his hand on her bump, letting out a tear he soon shot his hand away as if it was on fire.

Memorizing her face for another second he placed a soft kiss to her cheek before walking away.

Four hours later, Blair began to stir as she shifted in bed and rolled over to greet him. All she found was his letter, picked it up she sat up and read it.

_I'm so sorry_  
_I never meant to hurt you…_  
_You deserve better, always have._  
_Don't come looking for me._  
_Chuck x_

Her face dropped as if she had just been stabbed in the chest and it felt like she had as her heart broke and she let out a stuttered breath before breaking down and crying.

Clutching the letter she rolled on her side into the fetal position and cried uncontrollably.

It wasn't long before she heard little feet padding towards her as monkey jumped up and curled up into her, licking her face he rested his head against her stomach as she held onto him and began to stroke his back.

Struggling to breath as she continued to cry she picked up the phone and dialed the only person she could think of.

* * *

As she slowly woke and her eyes opened she found herself resting on Nate's chest as her hand rested against his stomach.

Looking up he was fast asleep and looking incredibly cute she thought as a smile took over her face.

Feeling the rise and fall of his chest beneath her she thought back to how much had changed and how strong they were now. It had been seven weeks since the death of their daughter and it had taken a lot to overcome it, but together they were finally able to move on.

Hearing her phone start to ring she rolled over slowly before picking it up and answering it, "hello?" she said resting down beside him.

_"S"_ a broken Blair cried on the other end of the phone.

"Blair, what's wrong?" Serena asked worried.

Listening on as she told her the events of that morning, she gave Nate a little nudge to wake up.

"No, he can't mean" she said as Nate yawned and stretched out in bed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry…" she added as she continued to listen to her.

Nate finally sat up worried as he glanced to her wondering what was going on.

"Me and Nate will be there as soon as we can. Just try to calm down everything is going to be okay, I promise." Nate began to shift in bed, looking extremely worried.

"Yes, I promise" she added before hanging up the phone and turning to Nate, "Chuck…Chuck has just left Blair" she said almost not believing it herself.

"What?"

"Yeah, look we have to go and see her, she's completely distraught."

"She's having his baby in like, a week?"

"I know, I really hope she's got it wrong" she said grabbing some clothes ready.

"Does it sound like she might?"

"Honestly…" Serena said stopping in her tracks, "No" she finished before jumping into the shower quickly.

Less than an hour later they were at their friends newly furnished house, "Blair?" Serena called out.

"Serena" she cried from inside her and Chuck's bedroom, as Serena came running in.

Standing there she looked to her heavily pregnant friend, as she rested her hand on her large swell.

Watching on as her nose flared and her lip trembled she stepped forward, "Blair, I'm so sorry" she rushed to be by her side.

"Me too" she finally let out a cry as Serena held her tightly in her arms.

"I don't know what's happened." She said passing Serena the letter as she started it read it.

"It doesn't make sense, he's been so excited to become a dad. Why has he waited till now to leave you?"

"I don't know," she cried trying to pull her-self together, "we had just finished the nursery yesterday." She said moving her feet off the side and sitting by Serena's side.

"Still getting no answer from Chuck" Nate said walking into the room.

"Well if he's not answering your calls, that means we're going to have to start looking for him."

"He doesn't want to be found" Blair said coldly as she stared to the floor emotionless.

"Well we're going to, you're having his baby in a week Blair. He can't just leave you now to raise this baby on your own."

"Serena's right Blair, he cant…"

"Oh my god" Blair said in shock and realization.

"What?"

"What day is it today" she asked rhetorically.

"Thursday?" Nate replied confused.

"No, I mean it's been four years…"

"Since his dad died" Serena added finally remembering too, "I had completely forgot."

"Do you think that's the reason why?" Nate asked as Blair just nodded, "I really hope so"

"It makes sense, he's normally really upset every year. No matter how much he tries to hide it and push people away"

"I know, which is exactly what he's doing"

"That doesn't excuse it though Blair, he's left you now… when you're having his baby in just over a week."

"Well supposed to be" she said running her hand over her stomach, "I don't understand why he didn't talk to me about it, he knows I'm here for him. I was there for him every year…" she said shaking her head upset.

"I don't understand it either"

"The only person that does is Chuck and we will find him, even if I have to beat some sense into him myself"

"We've just got to make sure this little one stays exactly where it is until then" Serena said placing her hand on her stomach as they both exchanged a smile.

Before long monkey came in whining as it wagged its tail at them all.

"Hey monkey" Nate said stroking its head.

"He probably wants his walk…" Blair said looking at him, "normally Chuck takes him every morning" she added getting upset.

"Nate" Serena said gesturing to the dog.

"I'll take him, come on…lets go monkey" he said walking off to grab his lead and take him for a walk.

"We will find him Blair" Serena said turning to her.

"I know, I just…I just can't believe he's done this to me" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Neither can I, look let's go and have some breakfast" Serena stood up before helping Blair to her feet.

"I don't really feel that hungry" Blair said waddling behind Serena.

"I know your upset but you have to keep your strength up, for the both of you" Blair just nodded before taking a seat at the table.

* * *

As they settled down for breakfast Serena put her orange juice back down, "Are you sure he hasn't been acting differently?"

"Not really, he did seem to be a bit quiet recently but…we had spent the day yesterday decorating the babies nursery. Chuck had drawn a lion on the back wall" she smiled sweetly remembering it, "I have to believe there's another reason for him leaving me, and one that doesn't involve me or the baby"

Serena just nodded as Nate walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" Nate said as monkey came running in.

"I've had a look at all the local bars he would normally be at but nothing. I'll go out later to check some other places, ring hotels he would stay in. I'll even check the Hampton's eventually, to see if he's gone there. If not I've already spoke to his financial department to get me a record of his recent transactions and any ones he purchases from now on. Though they did say it could take a few days"

"We don't have days Nate"

"I know but I'm hoping we will find him before then. I'm sorry Blair, that's the best I could come up with"

"That's ok, thank you" she said leaning over and stroking monkey.

"Look I will find him for you, but I don't want you to worry about a thing."

"He's right Blair, you need to be taking it easy and resting. I know that's hard because you want to find him, but that's what we're here for"

"Thank you"

"Of course, we're your best friends" Serena smiled at her.

* * *

**I know, I know, major curveball and added drama!**

**But I honestly felt like Chuck would have had some major insecurities about it, even on the show.**

**Especially after everything they and himself have gone through, mainly with his father.**

**Shamefully the writers screwed us over a lot and stopped us getting the whole package - (Though I forgive them slightly for giving us little Henry)**

**This was a far shorter Chapter than I would have wanted, but I felt it was enough.**

**I'll hopefully make it up to you in the next chapter anyway!**

**Thanks again for your comments and to my new followers :)**

**Until then xo**


	22. Hear You Knocking At My Door

"This is the last place he could be" Nate said looking at the building, "It's also the last trace we have on his bank statement"

Taking a deep breath in, she finally let it go as she stood outside Victrola.

"He has to be here," Serena said looking at the list they had all made together.

"He is" Blair said not moving as she stared at the door.

"How do you know?"

"I just do," she said honestly before finally turning around to them.

"If you don't mind, I would like to go in alone"

"Ok" Serena nodded, "we will wait out here for you."

Walking in alone, it was eerily quiet as she looked around the dark place that was once filled with so much light.

Walking past the bar towards the main stage she could see the top of Chucks head as it rested against the couch facing straight towards the stage.

Looking up her mind flashbacks to the very first night they got together, as she finally let herself go and accepted herself for who she was.

As she stood there remembering looking out at the massive crowd on the opening night, all she could see was Chuck. For Blair it was just the two of them in that moment…no one else, and the passion and electricity between them was indescribable.

Suddenly she had a friendly reminder that, that was know longer the case as a pain ripped through her stomach as she leant forward and began to rub her stomach softly.

Taking a deep breath in and out, she stood up straight remembering how he wasn't there for her two days ago.

"_I really don't feel right Serena," she said holding onto her stomach as another pain hit her and she began panting through another pain._

_"It's okay, Nate will be here any minute and we're going to take you straight to the hospital. Everything is going to be fine" she said calmly as she held onto her hand._

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes I'm sure" she smiled at her before Nate came rushing into the room, "The cars waiting for you downstairs, let's go" he said, helping Serena pick Blair up as she held onto both of their hands._

_Walking either side of her they had to only stop twice before making it into the car._

_Putting her carefully inside the limo Serena looked back up to Nate, "Do you think this is it? He's going to miss it?"_

_Serena just nodded, devastated for her too._

_"I really thought we would have found him by now"_

_"I know, me too." he said as they both joined Blair._

_As she sat in a wheelchair in the waiting area as Serena chatted to the receptionist, Nate moved over and held onto her hand tightly._

_Looking up at him she smiled but he could tell she was completely terrified, "I'm sorry Blair, I really thought we would have found him before this"_

_"Me too" she offered up a slight smile before another contraction hit her._

_Squeezing Nate's hand tightly he began to rub her back softly before looking to Serena as she pointed to Blair and things finally got moving._

_A nurse finally came rushing over and began to wheel her off towards a private room, her hand broke away from Nate's as she went past Serena._

_"Serena" she called out upset, holding her hand out for her._

_"I'm coming," she said as she walked towards Nate._

_"Go, she needs you" Serena just nodded nervously, "I love you" she said kissing him before running off towards Blair._

_Twenty minutes later, "Braxton hicks, Braxton hicks. Mild pain my ass! That doctor doesn't know what he's talking about."_

_She waddled off towards the exit. Following just behind her, Nate and Serena both knew that it was a close call and they needed to find Chuck as soon as possible. _

* * *

"Chuck" she said walking towards him as he sat there staring at an empty stage.

Standing right in front of him, she barely recognized the person looking back.

"I'm sorry," he muttered looking up to her a broken man.

"Why did you do it?" she said clenching her teeth together to stop the tears from falling.

As he rested his head against the couch he admired her figure, her stomach had grown a lot since he left a week ago, it was almost twice the size.

Sitting forward he placed his hand on her bump, "I see it's grown…"

"No, no" she snapped as she slapped him.

"Don't, don't you dare think you can just say something without an explanation and think it can all go away"

Moving his face to look at her once more he stood up, "What do you want me to say? I'm an asshole for leaving you? Because I already know that."

"All I want to know is, why. Why you did it?"

Chuck just stood there shaking his head, unable to get the words out.

"Just tell me Chuck, you owe me an explanation, you owe our child an explanation. Just tell me…" she said getting upset as he just shook his head unable to look at her.

"I hate you, I hate you," she repeated pushing at his chest angrily as he managed to gain his balance.

"I couldn't face losing you," he finally blurted out as he looked back into her eyes.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I didn't want to lose you, I didn't want to become my father"

"What makes you think you would ever turn out like him?"

"I just know I would, losing you would..." he said shaking his head trying to make sense of it all.

"Everything moved so fast, I, I never considered the fact I could lose you until the other day."

"So what are you trying to say Chuck? We moved so fast, that this is no longer what you want?"

"No"

"Then what is it?" she cut him off angrily, "You didn't want this, you didn't want a baby, you didn't want to get married…or you don't want me?"

"No" he said almost offended as he shook his head slightly.

"Then for once in your life Chuck, be honest with me. You owe me that much. It's just us here…you and me"

"I can't imagine my life without you…"He opened up honestly as he held onto her arms tight as he ran his hands up and down taking them in, "How could I ever live without you"

"You couldn't, but that doesn't mean I could ever lose you either…which is what you done when you left me" she stuttered and let out a tear.

"I know, but you have to understand" he said resting his hands on her arms trying to pull her in.

"No, no, no" she screamed hitting him off her, "all you needed to do was speak to me" she cried.

"I"

"We could have got through this together"

"Blair.." he said moving towards her.

"No I'm sick, I'm sick of…Ahhh," she groaned leaning forward, holding onto her stomach.

"Blair?" Chuck said moving closer to her.

"I'm fine she snapped standing up straight.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, it's not like you care anyway."

"Don't you dare say that… you're the one person that means the world to me"

"If that was the case you would never have left me like you did." She snapped before watching as his face crumbled, completely devastated.

"I can't deny our path has been simple but…to leave me now." She said mind racing with thoughts, "I thought we were finally at a place in our lives where we could be happy"

"We are"

"No. No where not" she answered shaking her head, "You wouldn't have left me if we were"

"Do you think it was easy for me to leave you, and know that was probably the last time I would ever see you again?" he said taking a step towards her.

"When I said those things to you at the altar, I meant every word. I just, got scared, I ran. Not because I don't want this, I don't want this baby, I didn't want to get married or want you…because believe me, it's everything I've always wanted. From the moment you stood on that stage" he said pointing towards it.

"and I…I never realized until I meet you" he said tearing up slightly.

"I ran away because I couldn't bare to be the person my dad became. I ran away from being the reason I'd ever lose you, then treat our child the same way my dad treated me." He said turning back around and opening up the box that had rested beside him.

Searching through it, he was unaware of Blair crossing her legs and holding onto the side of the stage as she leant forward and bit her bottom lip tightly before taking some deep breaths out.

_"It's just Braxton hicks again, just Braxton hicks" _she repeated to herself.

Finally gaining composure, Chuck turned back around with the his mothers locket in his hand "When I look at her, I wonder how different my life would be if I didn't kill her"

"You didn't kill her Chuck, it wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it?"

"No it wasn't, your dad blamed you for something that no one could have ever prevented. It was a tragedy"

Chuck just stood there, finally ready to open up to her "I grew up, on my own with no one beside me. I didn't have a sister, didn't have a brother…I didn't have anyone but my father. Growing up with him, with the one person that hated me the most. I told myself I'd never become him, but I did. He didn't care if I got in trouble or I never went home, he didn't care about me and who can blame him? Look at me…I'm everything I hate about myself and I cant turn back." He said opening up his arms and getting upset.

"Yes you can, because I believe in you. When I got engaged to Louis remember how hard you tried to sort yourself out. You did it. You done it even without me."

"You were the reason I did. You were right I was immature. I wasn't ready and I needed to prove to myself I could…even if I had to eventually move on with someone else."

"Well it's a good thing for you, we found our way back to one another." She smiled before they moved their heads close to one another, as they tilted their heads and their noses grazed one another they finally kissed.

"I'm sorry I never told you"

"It's okay, I get that you were scared but I'm always here for you. I've been there for you every year since your dad died…"

"I know, I think it all just overwhelming me" he said before resting his hand on her bump, "Losing either one of you would mean not living anymore"

"Good thing we're not going anywhere" she smiled.

"I must say, I'm surprised this little one is still here, it was due yesterday"

"Yes, but it's not going anywhere. I have my C-Section booked for next week and we can finally both be there for it"

"Make up on some lost time" he smiled holding at her waist and spinning her around so she had her back to him.

"Why wait till then?" she smiled, "we are in Victrola after all." She whispered before raising her hair and stroking the nape of her neck.

As butterflies started to erupt in Chuck's stomach he couldn't help himself as he began to kiss her neck.

Resting his hands under and on top of her bump for support he began to kiss her neck from behind as she held onto the wooden post of the couch.

Making his way slowly up towards her ear she felt her body shiver as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Feeling her shake suddenly in his arms he opened up his eyes, "Did you just have an org-"

"No" she cut him off red-faced.

"Wow the books didn't lie when they said you were ten times more sensitive to touch" he whispered before going back as his hands began to feel her new frame.

Feeling the heat rise up inside of her she turned back around and pulled and pushed him against the couch.

Finally another contraction hit her as she held onto the wooden post, this time for support as she moaned in agony.

"Blair?" he said moving towards her before he noticed water escape her and pool on the floor.

"Blair…" he repeated as she finally looked up to him completely scared and panicked.

"I think my waters just broke"

"I think so," Chuck said stunned and panicked.

Looking at one another they were in complete shock for a minute before Chuck finally snapped out of it.

"We need to get you to a hospital" he said holding her up for support.

Holding onto her hand he moved her around the table before trying to guide her out of there, "we're about to become parents" he stopped to look and smile at her.

"I know" she returned the smile as she ran her hand along his cheek before they moved in for a kiss.

Moving on just past the couch Blair stopped as she groaned, leaning forward in agony, almost falling to the floor "I can't, I can't move Chuck…"

"What?"

"This baby is coming, I don't think I can make it."

* * *

**So there's a few things I've realised i love... 1 Drama and 2 Flashbacks. In my stories (if you all hadn't noticed ;) haha)**

**Also I've noticed I love leaving cliffhangers (which I haven't done with my stories for a while now)**

**Though having a cliffhanger at the end of the season is NOT fun!**

**Bloody hate them in fact. e.g Revenge, anyone else who watches it will get what I mean!**

**Anyway more drama but you will finally meet the little baby bass in next chapter!**

**Kinda makes up for it, right?!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading as always and until next time xo**


	23. Holding A Heart, Here In My Hand

"Really?" he asked as she managed to nod panting.

"I'll call Arthur, get him to pull the limo out front" he panicked as he pulled out his phone.

"It's too late Chuck.."

"But we need to get to a hospital, I… I can't lose you" he looked at her with nothing but fear as he started to dial.

"You're not going too," she said reaching out and touching his hand. As their hands meet and become flat against one another he stops what he's doing and looks down.

As they slowly intertwine Chuck falls to his knees beside her, "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" she said softly squeezing his hand, "I get that your scared and so am I, but I'm not going anywhere"

"How can you be so sure?"

Blair paused for a moment before answering, "Because I love you too much to let you go"

"I feel the same way"

"I know you do" she said stroking his cheek before being hit with another contraction, "Ahh" she screamed as she squeezed his hand tight.

"Blair," he said holding her hand between the both of his, "It's okay, breathe… that's it."

"Serena, Nate, they're outside" she panted as it eased off.

"Okay" he said trying to think, before picking her up in his arms and placing her down onto the couch, "I'll be right back," he said running off as she began to breathe steadily.

"Serena, Nate…hurry Blair needs you" he said opening the door before rushing back in.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" Serena said rushing after him.

He didn't have to say a thing as they both seen Blair panting in agony.

"I'll ring for an ambulance," Nate said walking off as Serena rushed to her side "Hi" she smiled.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be."

"I don't think that's how this works I'm afraid, the baby sort of comes when it wants to."

"Who's dumb idea was that…arghhh" she screamed panting.

"God's apparently" she replied holding onto her best friends hand.

"I'm scared, I'm so scared." She panted as she held onto Serena's hand tightly.

"I know, but your going to be fine" Serena reassured her, "I'll just get you some water" she rushed off to behind the bar.

"The ambulance should be here in a few minutes, they want to know how far apart your contractions are?"

"I don't know" she snapped and screamed.

"I'll time them" Chuck said, "Blair, when did you start having them?"

Blair just looked down.

"Blair…"

"Early afternoon yesterday"

"Blair, that's over 12 hours ago"

As another contraction ripped through the front of her stomach, she screamed out in pain as he held out his hand as she took it and squeezed it tightly.

"I really am sorry for pushing you away Blair, I just couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

"But I'm fine, I know it's hard for you but all you need to do is talk to me."

Chuck nodded, "It was a small price to pay for your safety" he said placing a kiss to her forehead before checking his watch.

"But I don't want to be safe, I want to be with you."

"So no more messing around this time, okay?" she finally added opening up her heart to him.

"I know. This is exactly where I want to be…with you" he said squeezing her hand.

"A hospital would have been a far better place"

"Yes, though I don't think anything is more fitting than Victrola."

"That's true…Oh" she moaned in agony as she began to breathe through the pain.

"That was just over a minute Nate" Chuck said looking at his watch.

"They said your going to have to deliver it, she's going to have to start pushing"

"What, can't they get here in time?"

"No. Look what do we need? Ok. Yeah, ok" Nate said on the other end of the phone.

"You need to make sure Blair is comfortable and we need something to wrap the baby up in.." he said listening to the women on the other end of the phone.

Serena was back by her best friends side as she began to dab her head with cold water.

"She needs to start pushing when she feels her next contraction."

"Okay" Chuck said moving by the feet and removing the bottom half of her clothes.

"I don't think.."

"Do you want me to do it?" Serena asked knowing how panicked and nervous he was.

"No, I'm okay. I can do this" he said taking a deep breath in as Serena rested her hand on his leg.

"I know you can"

"I can feel another one" Blair said already exhausted.

"Okay…push"

"That's it Blair push" Chuck said separating her legs.

"I can't, I can't do it" Blair cried panting as she looked to them both.

"Yes you can, we know you can do this Blair"

"Serena's right, you're the strongest women we know. You can do this" Chuck encouraged her as he began to remove his suit jacket before throwing it to the floor as Blair cried, Serena began to dab her forehead with cold water "Just a few more pushes"

"Ugh" she grunted as she felt another one.

"Come on Blair push" Chuck said ripping the shirt of his back.

"I want some drugs"

"Where not in a pharmacy Blair" Serena said trying to rationalize her crazy requests, "Now push.."

"I can see the head" he said, "That's it, keep pushing Blair. Your doing great"

Falling back against the couch sweating, "is it here yet"

"No" Serena said with a slight laugh.

"Just one more big push and it'll be here," Chuck said looking down.

"Come on Blair" Serena urged her on.

With one final push she felt the pain escape her as she fell back completely relieved.

Holding the baby and wrapping it up in his purple silk shirt he looked back up to his wife with tears in his eyes, "It's a boy" he smiled.

"Oh my god Blair, you did it" Serena said moving down and hugging her as the baby started screaming.

"The ambulance is here" Nate called out as he walked over to them all, "Well done Blair."

As the EMT's came rushing in, they cut the cord as they began checking them both over.

Walking over to be by her side, their eyes meet and for the first time they finally felt complete, like it had taken a lifetime to get to this moment.

Then with the smile on his face that sends a shiver down her spine and the butterflies in her stomach erupt, she smiles back softly before feeling his lips press against hers "Thank you" he whispers as their eyes look back to their son.

As the EMT's helped them both in the ambulance Chuck watches on, "Congratulations Daddy" Serena said hugging him.

"Thank you"

"Yeah congratulations man, he's gorgeous" Nate said shaking his hand.

"We'll meet you at the hospital"

Chuck just nodded before running off after them into the ambulance.

* * *

"You okay?" Nate asked turning to Serena.

"Yeah"

"You sure?"

"I just wish that was us"

Nate nodded, "I know, me too, and it will be one day I promise."

"It should be. She was supposed to be here fourteen weeks tomorrow."

"I know," he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close, "I miss her too" he said kissing her cheek.

"I want us to have our own family"

"Me too, but I want us to do it right this time. Our child deserves that."

"I know"

"I guess we should stop and pick something up for baby boy bass"

"sounds great" Serena smiled half heartedly.

"Serena" he said stopping as they went to leave

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know, when the time is right and we finally start a family together. I want to be the father to our child that you deserve…I know how important it is too you and I promise to never let you down"

"You could never let me down Nate, you were there for me when I needed you the most."

"How could I not be? From the moment you told me you were pregnant. You gave me…this tiny bit of hope that we could be together."

"Nate I..." Serena said surprised before being cut off.

"Even when we lost her, the pain…the pain in your eyes killed me."

Serena began to tear up, "It killed me to think we had lost her. But there is nothing, nothing I wouldn't do for you. Your like a huge ray of sunshine in my life, and without you I would feel lost."

Catching a falling tear she looked back to him, "I wouldn't know what I would do without you"

Nate just nodded, "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled as they kissed in a tight embrace.

* * *

Standing in their private hospital room he looked at his son lying in his wife's arms as she began to stroke his little tuft of hair.

"So have you thought anymore on a name for him?" Blair asked placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I was thinking Victor," he said keeping a straight face.

"What?"

"You know, after Victrola"

Blair's face didn't look that impressed, "Please tell me your kidding?"

"Why, what's wrong with Victor"

"Ugh" she said annoyed.

"I'm joking, I'm not calling our son Victor" he laughed, "the look on your face though"

"Bass" she snapped angrily, "Your lucky our offspring is in my arms right now otherwise…"

"Victor" he finally corrected.

"Oh, you do know how to press my buttons bass"

"All the right ones" he said raising his eyebrows at her, which as much as she tried, couldn't help but put a smile on her face.

"Here, take our son" she said passing him to her husband.

"I was thinking he looked more like a Henry," she said watching him pick him up and look at his little face.

He was a complete natural, Blair thought to herself, which surprised her slightly…given his childhood.

"Henry" he muttered softly, eyes not fluttering.

"Well…"

"Henry Bartholomew Bass" he said looking up to her for her acceptance.

She just nodded as she rested the side of her head against the pillow.

Smiling he looked back down at him "Blair, he's perfect"

He smiled even more as his son held onto his little finger tightly.

"Hey Henry" he looked to him smiling as he places a kiss on top of his head.

"I'm your daddy," he said eyes glued to his beautiful brown eyes.

"Blair I cant believe how lucky we are" he said finally tearing his eyes away from him to look at her.

As she lay there with her eyes closed he smiled for a moment looking at how peaceful she looked, not noticing her sudden pale complexion.

He didn't notice anything until machines started to beep frantically as his face suddenly dropped in shock and panic.

"Blair" he almost shouts as his right hand reaches out to wake her.

Then suddenly doctors and nurses start to rush in to help her as he stands there holding onto their son in shock.

He was standing there looking at her as his body was overcome with shock.

Chuck could barely catch what they were saying to one another, as he was being told to leave. The only words he could hear were excessive blood loss and blood transfusion, as his eyes never left her.

Being pulled out of the room that's when he finally noticed the pool of blood underneath her bed.

Standing in the white dimly lit hallway, he looked through the window at his extremely pale wife as they began to do CPR.

As a nurse took his son from his arms, he felt himself loosing grip on the world around him as he broke down onto the floor.

Pulling his knees into his chest he began to cry uncontrollably as he felt his heart-break.

He was losing her...losing her, and it was his fault.

* * *

**How could I not name him Henry? Alex Bento is so cute!**

**Yes more drama and another cliff hanger!**

**Not sure how you guys would feel, but I'm thinking of doing a time jump?**

** I've got a few ideas on what I'm want to happen next...**

**I just gotta try to link it all in together, which is why I'm thinking of doing one**

**Anyway your thoughts and opinions are always welcome!**

**Until next time xo**


End file.
